New Adventure, New Region
by ShiftTeamWarlord
Summary: Brendan is assigned a mission at a new region. He then meets a Dawn, who is forced to accompany him. Together, with Mira they encounter a complete new area with familiar and unfamiliar faces. However, it's more than just a journey, and our heroes will have to endure much more than they have ever thought of to be victorious.
1. Something New For A Change

**Hey everyone Acchanmotto here...as the title says, this is a BrendanxDawn fanfic and I do ship these two. I would like to ask people to read even if you dont agree with the pairing. If you do, great! I'm really excited to write this fanfic and spent a lot of of time writing it. If you have any constructive criticism, good or bad, please tell me in the review. Thank you and enjoy!**

Chapter 1 Brendan X Dawn

As the sun slowly rose in the horizon of Lilycove city, Brendan slowly opened his eyes as the rays shined upon his face. He stretched, relieving his tense muscles from his slumber.

Across the boat, he saw his lifelong partner, Sceptile, still sleeping with his arms behind his head. Brendan smiled as he saw the twig that Sceptile kept in his mouth bob up and down with every breath. It was just strange how the pokemon was able to keep that thing with him everywhere he went. Brendan turned, looking at the city, and sighed. It was going to be another boring day. Life as a champion wasn't easy.

After beating Wallace, he quickly asked the water trainer to stay in the room, as Brendan was hoping to explore more of the Hoenn region. He then went to the Battle Frontier on the request of Scott, and easily beat that as well. So now, there was literally nothing to do.

It wasn't that he didn't like Hoenn, in fact quite the opposite. Hoenn was his hometown, and he loved every part of it. But when you're head and shoulders above the competition, it's not fun anymore. He even went back to Sky Pillar to see Rayquaza, wanting to interact with it, but the mighty dragon pokemon was nowhere in sight.

Lifting the white hat that had covered eyes when he was sleeping, he woke up Sceptile and they rode back the city, returning the boat to the man they borrowed it from. Standing outside the pokemon center, he called Salamence, and asked the red and blue dragon to fly him home.

* * *

*Brendan's POV*

It didn't take long for me to fly home, as Salamence was used to the destination, and dropped down in front of my home. Instantly, a swarm of little kids who recognized me mobbed me, asking for autographs, and other things like I was some kind of celebrity.

It took me a while to get out of that, but I thankfully entered my home unharmed.

My mom was busy sipping coffee, watching TV. The coffee maker was still running in the kitchen, and the she was watching some morning news. In the second the door closed, she turned around and smiled.

"Welcome home, honey. How is everything?"

I shrugged, notifying her that there wasn't much happening.

She sighed, and smiled. "You've been home more often, and everytime you've given me the same response. Do you think it's time to go somewhere else?"

My eyes widened. I've heard about other regions, and to be honest, have been interesting in visiting, but I couldn't leave my mom, or this place. I looked to the side and wrinkled my nose, pondering what to do.

I sat down on the couch as my mom went upstairs for a moment, then descended back down holding a piece of paper. She handed it to me, and looked up to her in confusion.

"What's this?"

She then went on to explain that Professor Birch gave her this ticket. I scanned over the ticket and saw that the ship was leaving in a week. Professor Birch wanted me to go on a journey to a new region. Apparently, I was supposed to meet up with the Professor over there. The urge to go tugged at my heart, but my priorities immediately stepped in. I looked at my mom with worry.

"What about you?"

She sat down next to me and took my hat, then tussled my hair. "I'll be fine. Your dad visits me all the time, and I'll always have memories. Just promise me, when all is said and done, you come back and visit."

I hesitated. I never forgot my mom. Even as I was taking on gym leaders and bad guys, visits to my mom were consistent, as the fear of her getting lonely was too much to bear in my heart.

She placed a hand on mine, and gave me a sad smile. "You have so many years ahead of you. Spending them like this isn't going to make you happy. All my years of youth are almost gone. I made sure that every moment of my young life was exciting. Brendan, you're only 13. You can't spend the rest of your life lying around."

Using her hand to push herself up, she went to the kitchen to get more coffee. I sat there, staring silently into space. When she came back out, I stood up and nodded to her.

"I'll go upstairs and pack my stuff".

Before any of us could do anything else, we heard something outside. Opening the door, our eyes widened. There in front of us was Sceptile being chased by the neighborhood kids. Seeing us, he ran back into house, and fainted onto the couch.

My mom giggled. "Oh, my. You shouldn't forget your Pokémon like that Brendan. I'll take care of him. You can go upstairs."

I nodded my thanks and walked up to my room.

For the next six days, I spent every minute with her. If I wasn't going to see her in a long time, then I might as well compensate for a little bit of the time that I'll miss. Somedays we would stay around Littleroot and just take walks to Oldale. Others we would on faraway places, taking Mr. Britney's boat and going to Dewford or the Battle Frontier.

* * *

On the day before the boat would leave, I treated her to the hot springs in Lavaridge. It was getting late, but we liked having not many people there, as we could talk about personal matters without worry. Sceptile, not able to take the heat of the springs for a long time, decided to sleep outside the springs. It wasn't surprising. This place was the place he didn't like the most. He got burned like fifty times at the gym.

Mom glanced up to the moon, and breathed happily and she relaxed her body. "The moon sure is bright tonight, huh, Brendan?"

But my mind wasn't on that. I didn't really mean to change the subject, but the question just blurted out in my mind. "Why can't you come with me?"

I didn't hear her say anything. Just the water that moved around us. After a moment, she said, "Do you know why you are a champion and your dad is only a gym leader?"

I looked at her confused.

She continued to look up at the moon. "Your dad could be just as good as you, but there was one thing that he never showed to anybody, not even you." I stared at her in disbelief.

My dad? No way. Everyone looked up to him. Before people started looking at me as the champion, they just called me "Norman's son".

She proceeded. "There were times when your dad couldn't believe in himself. He believed in his pokemon, true, but when you really, really pushed him, there was nothing he could do. Do you think he could've beaten the elite four, much less the champion?"

I slowly shook my head, not wanting to offend my dad who I looked up to so much, yet if I couldn't say that he could because he didn't.

Finally, she took her eyes off the glare of the moon, and stared at me. "Brendan, you've come a long way. You've gone farther than your dad can ever imagine. It's time for you to go even further."

I soaked in her words, and nodded my head, not sure at all what to say. The only thing that I was sure of was that I was going on a very, very long vacation.

* * *

I didn't get a second of sleep, but in the morning I was fully awake. It was 11 in the morning, and I was patiently waiting in line for the cruise. I took off my hat to not raise any suspicions that I was the kid champion, and so far it was working. Sceptile trotted after me, annoying the people who behind me, but if they complained, I would shrug and say, "Sorry, sir, he doesn't like the poke ball."

It took the crew a while to get everything ready since the boat was coming from a different region, but once the boat departed, the passengers stood on the deck, waving goodbye to the people on the port. I stood in the very front, but did not wave. I just stared at my mom and exchanged nods. No "goodbye" or "I love you", just a simple nod that told the other that we were going to see each other again.

**So that is chapter 1. Sorry if Brendans mom was in a lot of this lol dont worry this isnt a fanfic about Brendan and his mom. Dawn will come later. And I am also aware that Brendan has a Sceptile rather than the usual Swampert. Sorry to the people out there...I just feel that he looks better with it...yea start booing me lol please review! Thank you!**


	2. Action at Sea!

**Hi Guys, This is Chapter 2. Thank you for those you who are, following, review, and most of all just reading. It really encourages me. I can exactly say that I will be consistent in terms of updating. I will try my best to keep on going, and since spring break is approaching, I might be updating more. But for right now, I have no idea. On to the story!**

Chapter 2 Brendan X Dawn

They served lunch in a buffet, and I placed the food in a box, wanting to go back to the cabin to eat with my pokemon. Suddenly a foot came out and I tripped, dropping the food I was holding. I looked up, glaring at the people who were laughing at my expense.

There were three of them, two of them with backwards snapbacks and tank tops with sagging jeans, and one, clearly, the leader, was bald and had tattoos imprinted in his head. He had a hoodie on, and athletic shorts.

Not wanting to pick a fight, I collected myself and proceeded to get back up. As an employee came over to help me clean up, the teenagers continued to taunt us.

The girl who was helping me clean looked up at them and was about to say something, but I grasped her shoulder and shook my head.

"But-" she replied.

I glared at her, silencing her. We stood up together, and I said, "There's no need to try to shut these idiots up."

Apparently, this aggravated the leader, and he shoved me.

"What the hell did you say, punk? You think that you're cool or something? Kid, if you're gonna bad-mouth me, then you better back it up."

I didn't look at him, or his pals, or the lady, or the whole crowd whom were staring at us since we interrupted their meal. I grabbed another plate, and said simply. "Top deck in one hour."

I ignored everyone after that, especially the guy's shouting and ranting at me, getting more food, and walking back to my cabin.

I fed each pokemon one by one, as the cabin wasn't big enough to hold all six of them. We ate quickly, and rested up, preparing for the long day ahead of us. After all the ship wouldn't get to the destination until 4 P.M.

At 2:30, I walked up to the deck, and sat down in the ground, waiting.

Sure enough, he came.

The guy looked at me, sneering. "Get ready to eat those words that you said, kid".

I didn't say anything. I stood up, slipped on my hat, and walked to the spot across from him.

*Third Person*

Smirking confidently, he pulled out a poke ball and chucked it into the air. "Go, Mightyena!" His creature appeared in a flash of red light. The fierce-looking pokemon with the black fur over the grey snarled at Brendan.

Unfazed, Brendan nodded to Sceptile, who jumped out on the field, unleashing a roar.

"Go, Mightyena! Attack with Take Down!" The wolf pokemon charged at Sceptile at full speed, lowering its head for impact.

"Slam".

Instead of dodging, Sceptile jumped and turned in midair, positioning its tail over the adversary and pounding his sharp tail onto Mightyena. Then using Mightyena as a Launchpad, propelled itself up in the air once again.

"Solarbeam".

The balls on Sceptile's back began to glow, absorbing the sunlight. Then two seconds later a massive beam emerged from Sceptile's mouth, consuming Mightyena.

When the dust cleared, the Pokémon laid on the side, dazed.

Mightyena returned to his poke ball, and his trainer glared at Brendan. He reached for his next poke ball.

(15 minutes later)

He was on his knees, panting. His six poke balls were scattered around him while Brendan, clearly bored after winning, walked away with Sceptile.

"…how…did you…do that?"

Not saying anything, he proceeded to walk back to his cabin. He didn't get very far, however, as someone stood in his way.

"Not bad, trainer."

A white hat covered most of her navy blue hair, and she wore a pink, thick jacket even though it wasn't really cold. She carried a white duffel bag, and wore pink boots that shone. She had a pleasant smile, as if hoping for something.

*Brendan's POV"

I was used to popularity. Beating Wallace, unfortunately got me a lot of it, and I had to cope with it for several years. If she was some sort of fangirl, then I could probably just help her with whatever she needed then leave.

I scratched the back of my head, not wanting to boast, and smiled sheepishly. "Thanks".

She giggled, and grabbed my hand. I stood there, shocked, not knowing what to do. She nodded her head to the snack bar, asking me to hang out with her.

I looked over at Sceptile, who stood there staring at us, then at me, winking quickly. Before I could do anything else, I was dragged away by this girl.

She turned out to be really social. Her name was Dawn and she had come from the Sinnoh region. Apparently, she was on this mission to help an old friend of hers. At first, the conversation was really awkward, but I guess I couldn't stay secluded for long.

Suddenly, she grabbed my hand again, and a spark came in her eyes.

"Battle me."

I looked at her incredulously, but not wanting to offend her, I stammered.

"U-um, are you sure? I m-mean…"

She smirked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Don't tell me that you're scared of losing to a girl?"

That ticked me off. Even though she didn't know who I was, my pride had to step its fat ass in the way. I immediately retaliated. "No way. If it's a battle you want, then it's a battle you'll get."

She nodded, satisfied.

I looked across the deck, the same spot where I took down that asshole. Hopefully, she would propose a challenge...but then again, maybe not. I sighed, just wanting to get over with this.

Dawn started to giggle, and I narrowed my eyes at her. "What's so funny?"

She pointed to me and said, "You. You're underestimating me."

Shit…so apparently, she can read minds.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. People who underestimate me usually lose."

This time, I chuckled, making her wonder what I was thinking.

"Fine" I grabbed my first poke ball, getting ready. "Rise! Salamence!" The dragon pokemon pounded the field, in an intimidating fashion, and roared as it's blue and red body shone in the sun.

Dawn raised her eyebrow. "Wow, not bad. Let's see how it fairs against Empoleon!" She sent out her pokemon, a blue and black penguin with blades as flippers. It stared back at Salamence, with the same glare.

"Alright, I'll take first move. Go, Hydro Pump!" The pokemon sent out a huge stream of water at Salamence.

"Salamence, counter with Dragon Pulse!"

Salamence unleashed a turquoise sphere of energy, then shooting at the stream of water. The sphere shot through the water, separating it, and continued to advance toward Empoleon. However, before the sphere got too close, the penguin simply slashed through the attack, causing the attack to vanish in thin air.

Brendan was taken aback. "No way".

Dawn giggle slightly to herself. "I told you not to underestimate me. Now Empoleon, Metal Claw!"

The pokemon propelled itself towards Salamence, its flipper flashing grey.

"Salamence, take to the sky!" Brendan commanded his pokemon just before he was hit. The dragon flapped its wings, and ascended above the ground.

But she wasn't done yet.

"Don't give up yet! Attack with Aqua Jet!" Empoleon, this time, hurled itself toward the flying dragon, covering itself with water vortex.

"Damn, she's not giving me an opening." Brendan muttered to himself before shouting, "Use Giga Impact!"

Salamence shot himself at Empoleon, mustering all his energy, creating a forcefield that spiral around him as he brought himself down on the water pokemon. Just before Salamence could bring himself down on Empoleon, however, the pokemon seemingly disappeared.

The dragon looked around, and Brendan suddenly noticed a white cloud that had covered the field, preventing Salamence to find the penguin.

"What happened?"

She giggled even more, and said, "Simple, I used Mist. Now your pokemon will have a hard time finding my pokemon"

"Empoleon, Ice Beam!"

A white blue ray shot out at Salamence, pummeling the pokemon into the ground.

"Salamence, No!"

Dawn smiled and shrugged. "You're not that bad, I guess. You made it kinda fun. But it's time I end this. Empoleon, Aqua Jet!"

Once again, the pokemon enveloped inself in the a vortex of water, hurling itself at an injured Salamence.

**And this is where Dawn appears...no fluff yet though... Thanks for reading!**


	3. The Forbidden Move

**Ok! Chapter Three Up! I'm really concerned on how my battle scenes are. Not just on the content, but like how long each one of them are…at this rate it would take me 100 chapters to finish this fanfic! Heheh…well, enjoy!**

*Brendan's POV*

I had no other options. It was my last resort. I was very hesitant, as its damage was uncontrollable. The last time I used it though…

* * *

*_Flashback*_

_Wallace's Milotic slammed its tail into Salamence, throwing it against the wall. He followed up with a Hydro Pump, damaging Salamence even more. _

_I looked back at my pokemon, she stared at me with sorrow. We were just on the brink of giving up. _

_It seemed that my "luck" had run out. _

_We were both down to our last pokemon, but his Milotic clearly had the advantage, since Salamence had to take down a pokemon before facing Milotic. _

_Sceptile would have fared much better, but his stupid Tentacruel had to poison him. _

_Salamence got back up, giving an roar, but it was clear that she was tired. But she was trying, and why shouldn't I? If this was going to be a defeat, so be it. At least, we came down guns blazing. I looked at my partner, and she stared at me back, and we nodded. She gave one last roar, but it was like nothing I had ever heard from before. I looked up at her, and stared in disbelief, as if I was dreaming. Salamence was on fire. Not figuratively, literally. _

"…_.Salamence….are you ok?" Her eyes seemed to burn and she flew up in the sky, and stared down at Milotic, then went down head first at the opponent. _

_Wallace narrowed his eyes, then yells, "Use Ice Beam!"_

_Milotic sent out a stream of ice, but Salamence simply evaded it, much to Wallace's surprise. He brought himself down on Milotic, and then started an onslaughter of pummeling, as if he was a wild pokemon on a rage. _

_I couldn't take it anymore. Seeing Salamence like this…had to stop. _

_Wallace was concerned too. He immediately returned Milotic, as his pokemon fainted, but Salamence continued to destroy. She blasted the walls, shredded up the ground. I looked at her with teary eyes, I hated seeing her like this, and tried to snap her out of it._

"_Salamence, Stop!" But she kept on. Her eyes were blank, and she even sent an attack towards me. _

"_Get down!" Before I could do anything, I was tackled by Wallace. I laid under him in shock, unable to comprehend what was going on. My pokemon, Salamence, was turning into a machine of destruction. And worst of all, I couldn't do anything about it._

_Then, as if by magic, she stopped. The rage that was inside her was gone. Her eyes showed life again. She stared at me and Wallace, all of us stunned. Then she dropped back down to the floor, confused. _

_Frightened, I immediately sent her back in her poke ball, and looked up to the champion, not even caring that I had already dethroned him. He appeared still dazed, but snapped out of it._

_I asked what had happened during battle after I was crowned champion. _

"_That move was Outrage". _

"_Outrage?"_

_He nodded in response. "An extremely powerful move that only specific dragon-type pokemon can use. I've heard of it before, but never seen it action." He then chuckled to himself. "Well, my first experience wasn't the most pleasant one, to say the least."_

_I bowed my head in apology. "I'm sorry. I just didn't know that she was that powerful."_

_He placed a hand on my shoulder, as if trying to comfort me. "I understand. You're still young. The time will come. After all, you are the champion, right?" He looked at me with a mischievous smile, and gave a playful wink._

_I smiled. It was nice to have someone like him. Even a champion needed some support. Speaking about champion…_

"_Can you stay in my place?" _

_Wallace looked at me with surprise. "Doesn't the new champion want to stay where the champion belongs?"_

_I nodded my head, "Yeah, but I want to go and discover more. I feel that there's something out there waiting for me!"_

_Wallace smiled. "Of course, but you should remember, that you are the champion. You're duties will represent this Hoenn region."_

_I thanked him and left._

* * *

_*Third Person POV*_

_Wallace watched to boy leave. Even though he was no longer the champion, he still wished the boy his best. He smiled, like a father watching his son take on the rest of the world. The two had great respect for each other, and facing each other to determined who stay champion was just an experience that both of them enjoyed._

"_You must be getting rusty."_

_Wallace didn't need to turn his head to see who was there. He knew already. "Fancy of you to drop and watch the battle, Steven Stone."_

_The man revealed himself. He donned a black suit and pants with a red tie, along with his spiky light blue hair. _

_He looked at the former champion, shaking his head. "That last attack, though…wow, we're lucky it didn't get any worse than that". _

_Wallace nodded his head, "Right, but he'll figure it out. I'm sure he can". Then he turned his head, smiling. "He really is a special kid."_

* * *

_Brendan stood outside Evergrande City, holding a specific poke ball in his hand. It was a usual instinct to call her out, but after what happened, he was hesitant. Mustering up some courage, he called out Salamence, and together, they flew back home._

_*_Flashback_ end*_

* * *

*Brendan's POV*

"Salamence, Out-"

I stopped. I couldn't do this. If I activated the move, then what would happen? The people would be endangered. Dawn would be endangered. I almost hurt myself and Wallace. I can't let any more people get hurt.

But I had to do something. Salamence never lost a battle. Never. And that wasn't going to start today.

"Salamence, Dragon Claw!"

Just in the nick of time. She parried the attack, even sending Empoleon back a few steps.

* * *

Dawn stood there with wide eyes, as she was sure that she had finished him off.

Brendan grinned, and said. "Don't think I'm out of the game yet. Salamence and I have been in so much more than you think! Dragon Dance!"

It wasn't really a dance, rather it was a move that really amped Salamence up. She unleashed and flew to the sky with unseen energy from a pokemon that was hurt pretty badly.

"It's over! Salamence, Double Edge!"

Salamence folded it's wings and descended into Empoleon in a lightning flash speed, before Dawn could even call out a counter.

Empoleon laid on the floor, completely knocked out as Salamence flew down next to Brendan.

Dawn walked up to her beloved pokemon, rubbed its head and said, "You did amazing, Empoleon. Thank you so much", as she returned it to its poke ball. She walked back to her opponent, who was congratulating his pokemon. She approached him, and said, "Good job".

Before he could say anything else, the captain came on the speaker.

"**We will be arriving at our destination in about twenty minutes**".

Brendan returned Salamence, slipped in his hands into his pockets and said, "Well, I guess this is goodbye. I hope to see you again."

He started to walk back to his cabin, but she still had something to say.

"Wait, you still haven't told me your name!"

He stopped, but didn't turn around, simply replying, "Brendan", then walking off.

* * *

He sat in his cabin, checking everything in his bag.

The captain's voice came up again, notifying that they had arrived.

"**We have now arrived at the Oubre Region. Thank you so much for sailing with us. We hope you come again!"**

Brendan stared at his ticket.

"Oubre Region…", he quietly muttered to himself. Then shouldering his backpack, he walked out the door to join the group of people that were getting off the ship.

He didn't see that girl, and when the ladder came down, he followed the people down into the city. Above the port there was a sign saying **"Welcome to Eglin City!" **

**Wow…so we've seen Brendan's first flashback, and he pulls off a close one from Dawn…please review! I'm already thinking of the next chapter and would really like some advice in the future! …Oh, and to everyone who are hating on me for the names, I'm sorry LOL**


	4. Mission at Hand

**So I was so into writing the previous chapter that I continued into Chapter four. The reason why I didn't post it is cuz I wanted to see how the story would turn out before I went too far. So yea, for all of you who are anxious to see what is going on next…Here you go!**

*Brendan's POV*

The city was a port city, but there were some skyscrapers, and it was pretty nice, kind of reminding me of Lilicove, but a lot less glamorous. No contests or massive department buildings, more of the port cities you would see.

On the paper I received, it said that I had to meet this professor at his lab. Crap, I never been in this place before and he expects to me find it?

It took a while, with a lot of asking, but I finally found it. And I was impressed. The place was massive, putting Professor Birch's place to shame. I opened the door, and looked around. There were a numerous amount of scientists working at different stations, each testing out a pokemon.

I wondered out loud. "Wow, whoever made this must be a genius." Apparently, too loud, because someone behind me replied, "That person would be me."

Immediately turning around, I saw a man around college age in a lab coat. He had messy brown hair, and really blue eyes. He was about average height, just barely taller than me.

Straightening myself up, I offered my hand, and introduced myself. "I'm really sorry about being late, I'm Brendan."

He smiled back, and shook my hand, "It's alright. It's your first time here. I've heard about you, and believe me, the honor is mine. Please follow me into my room."

We brought me to stairs at the farthest end of the building and into a room. It was quite dark, as the only thing besides a desk with a phone and lamp on it were stacks of papers on the sides of the wall. The desks had three chairs, two on the closer side, one on the other. There, sitting one of the closer chairs, I saw the very last thing I expected and wanted to see.

Dawn turned around, just as we entered. We stared at each other with wide eyes, before shouting out at the same time, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

The Professor chuckled, and commented, "Oh, so you have met before? You have introduced yourself?"

We both nodded, eager to know what was going on.

The Professor continued, sitting down in his chair, "Well then, let's cut to the chase. My name is Professor Hayden. I have contacted the professors of the Hoenn and Sinnoh region, asking for two bright young kids to help me on a mission. So I was informed that Brendan and Dawn, accomplished trainers will be sent to me. And here you are."

Dawn immediately piped up, "Professor, why two, I mean, no disrespect, but shouldn't a trainer be able to complete this mission by oneself?"

Professor Hayden shook his head. "That's what I want to tell you. We have had one trainer, who grew just around the same time as you. I had asked him to complete a pokedex just like the ones that you had received. However, after he beat the whole pokemon league, he disappeared."

I raised my eyebrows, immediately curious "Disappeared? How?"

Professor Hayden shrugged, "I can't say. I've tried contacting him, but nothing has come up. Many people are worried about him, and I hope that you two can find him together. With two people, the chances of something bad happening are much less. I know that it is hard for the two of ou to be put together so suddenly, but I beg of you, please find him."

He then nodded to us, saying, "You also have your pokedex, so I hope that you can collect data along your journey".

I turned to my new partner, and back to the professor, and said, "When do we start?"

There was a café near the lab, so we rested there for a while. I sat in a chair outside the place, sipping a drink while Dawn was doing some research, holding up a map. After some studying, she slapped the map down on the table, immediately startling me and Sceptile.

The map showed the whole region, with a massive body of land on the northern side that stretched past the middle of the map; on the southern side were two other bodies of land, along with a small island between. The rest of the land was covered in water.

She pointed to the smallest body of land on the south-eastern part of the region. Her finger was on a circle near the sea, saying. "We are here. It seems that this trainer went from this island and went around like this." She traced the region, going north to the northeastern part of map, into the huge mass of land. Then, her finger went from east to west, then south, ending on the land that was on the southwestern part of the map. Tapping her finger on the land, she said, "This is where the Elite Four and Champion are.

That got me interested. I had completely forgotten about the Pokemon League, and eagerly asked, "They have gym leaders here, right? Then, where the first?"

Dawn looked at me confused, and nodded slowly, "Yeah, but we are going on a mission, not to beat every gym leader."

I planted my hand on the table with even more force than I thought I had, and proudly announced, "It's true we are on a mission, but I'm a trainer, and I have to take on the gym leader!"

Probably a bit too loud, because someone said behind us, "Taking on the gym leader, huh?"

Both of us turned around, and saw this brown-haired boy sitting in a table across from us, resting his legs on the table. He had a black shirt on, with brown jeans. He wore plainly, but there was something about him that made him seem like a cocky person. He casually threw a poke ball up in the air, while talking to us.

"You sound just like him."

I narrowed my eyes, "Just like who?"

He sneered to me in response. "Just someone I know. Doesn't matter. You'll never be as good as him. Heck, you're not even as good as me."

I stood up, furious. "You don't even know who I am, and you're already judging me?! Why don't we battle to find out?"

He waved me off, smirking. "I don't have time to deal with nobodys like you. Look, kid, you got courage. I'll give you that, but you don't have anything to back it up. So take your girlfriend and go home. Until you prove that you're actually good enough to win, then I'll take you on" He then walked off, giving us a "Smell ya later."

Before I could do anything else, Dawn placed a hand on my shoulder, shaking her head. Hesitantly, I sat back down, drinking more of my beverage, as if it was calming me down. I looked at her, realizing that she was blushing. I placed my drink down, asking, "What is it?"

She looked away, immediately, replying, "Nothing…"

My eyes went back to the map, and I noticed that there was a gym in the city. I took a glance at the time, seeing that it was only 5. I stood up, folding up the map, and said, "Let's go to the gym!"

She gazed up at me, but before she could do anything, I ran off, looking for a directory to find the gym. She then followed me, telling me to wait up.

**Ho Ho! So we finally have a reaction from Dawn. Don't worry, there's more to come. And if you guys have followed the video game story or the manga, then you would probably know who the boy is. He will be revealed later in the story for those who don't know. **

**A****nd here is a spoiler! **The next chapter will be the first gym battle. **I'm really nervous and will try my best because this battle will probably take up the whole chapter. So wish me luck! Thank you and please don't forget to review!**


	5. First Gym Battle

**Phew! …so *pant* exhausted…WOW! I had no idea that it was going to be this strenuous! Well, I should stop talking because this chapter sucked the life out me. Enjoy!**

*Third Person POV*

They found the gym, which had turned out to be a restaurant. Dawn walked up behind Brendan, who was staring at the building.

She looked at him curiously, "Are you sure this is the gym?"

Brendan shrugged. "Well, that's what that guy said. Let's go inside."

They walked into an elegant looking restaurant. Dim lights covered most of the customers, and the place was full of chatter. A waiter walked up to them, bowing slightly.

"May I help you?"

"I'm looking for a gym battle with the leader. "

The waiter looked at him in surprise, then stuttered, "Y-your name, sir?"

"Brendan"

The waiter disappeared into a room for a few seconds, then came out with a man in a formal suit. His tie had green, blue, and red stripes. He was quite tall, probably middle-aged. He approached the two trainers, and bowed.

"My name is Mack, and I'm the gym leader of this place. You have come to challenge me?"

Brendan eagerly nodded, and introduced himself.

The gym leader raised his eyebrows in admirance. "THE Brendan, Champion of Hoenn?" Brendan nodded, surprised that people this far from Hoenn knew his name, and to be honest, quite pleased.

Mack bowed once again, then chuckled. "Now I know that I won't be going against any novice here. Come, let us take the stage." He pointed to an elevated platform at the very end of the building.

Seeing the stage, Brendan's eyes lit up, and he ran to the stage, startling some of the customers that were eating. Sceptile eagerly went the stage with him.

Dawn giggled, and told the waiter, "You'll have to excuse him. He's a very hyper person when it comes to battles".

Mack soon followed Brendan as the waiter announced that there would be battle for entertainment, attracting everyone's attention.

Glass walls shot up, barricading the stage from the audience.

Brendan faced the gym leader, readying himself. Clenching and unclenching his fists, he pulled out a poke ball, and hurled it.

"Let's go, Tyranitar!"

The pokemon with green armor appeared, horns and spikes around its body. He let out a massive roar as it stomped on the ground

Mack nodded in approval before pulling out his poke ball.

"I hope you understand that even though I am the first gym leader, I will not be going easy. My family carries an excellent training and cooking tradition. I cannot let them down. But you are a champion. You understand. Go Chesnaught!"

A humanoid pokemon appeared, a white and green pokemon with arms, growling slightly at Brendan. Brendan pulled out his pokedex, curious of the new pokemon.

"**Chesnaught, the Grass and Fighting Pokemon. Chesnaught's tackle is strong enough to flip a 50-ton bus."**

Brendan looked up from his Pokedex gazing in awe at this new pokemon. He thought to himself, "Fighting type counters my dark type, and Grass counters rock, well two can play at that game."

"Ok Tyranitar, attack with Aerial Ace!"

Tyranitar took off, and sprinted at Chesnaught, with every step it got faster.

Mack immediately responded, "Use Spiky Shield!" Chesnaught turned around, showing off the spikes on his back. On instinct, Tyranitar stopped itself from getting too close.

Mack then held out a poke ball, returning Chesnaught, much to Brendan's surprise. He then hurled out another one.

"Go, Delphox"

This time, a fox-like pokemon appeared. The top half had yellow fur, while the bottom half had red. The pokemon stood on two legs, and held a stick.

Mack smiled proudly.

"Delphox is a Fire and Psychic Pokemon. You'll have a much harder time defeating it than Chesnaught."

Brendan was taken aback. "Wait, but Delphox is Psychic and that's weak to Dark."

Mack nodded, "True, but there are other factors. Now Delphox, attack with Fire Blast! The pokemon sent a huge star of flames at Tyranitar.

"Tyranitar, use Iron Defense!"

Tyranitar's armor flashed gray and protected itself flames, which dispersed the attack. Brendan smiled. "Sorry, but with Tyranitar's defense, fire can be easily taken out. Tyranitar, finish up the attack!" Tyranitar charged again at Delphox, but the pokemon immediately dodged the attack. "Tyranitar, keep going! Dark Pulse!" This time, the pokemon drew a black aura and hurled it at Delphox. Once again, the pokemon dodged. Brendan went on still. "Tyranitar, use Shadow Claw", his pokemon's claw turned black and it jumped at Delphox.

"Protect"

Delphox created a forcefield, and Tyranitar tried to slash through, but to no avail.

"Future Sight" Delphox's eyes flashed, but besides that, nothing happened.

Dawn stared on the side, obviously intrigued in the battle. She muttered to herself, "Future Sight, a move that only strikes later after it's activated…"

Mack then commanded, "Delphox, follow up with Fire Spin!" Delphox raised its arms, and a vortex of flames surrounded Tyranitar, damaging it severely.

"Tyranitar, no! Get out of there!"

Mack tsked, and explained, "He cannot. Fire Spin traps the opponent, so Tyranitar has nowhere to go. Will-O-Wisp!" This time, the pokemon unleashed spheres of purple flame, and they entered the vortex that Tyranitar was trapped in. The flames turned purple and enhancing the damage done on Tyranitar. Then, Mack told his pokemon, "Stop."

The flame resided, and Tyranitar, dropped to the ground, struggling to get back up. He barely was able to, but it didn't matter to Mack, who simply said, "It's over." Suddenly, a huge hunk of psychic energy was blasted from all different directions on Tyranitar, and the pokemon fainted.

Brendan stared wide-eyed at his opponent, then immediately returned his pokemon and closed his eyes in regret. Mack grunted and said, "You were too eager to take advantage of the typing benefit that you forgot of Delphox's abilities."

*Brendan's POV*

I apologized to Tyranitar, then pulled out another poke ball, this time more determined. I smiled. It was a long time since I was challenged like this. This was the thing that I live for. I cocked my arm back, and brought out my second pokemon. "Go, Slaking!"

This time, a monkey-like pokemon appeared. It was very lazy-looking, as it rested on its side, yawning. But I trained this pokemon. It looked lazy, but that was only a façade. Slaking was very powerful.

Mack narrowed, pondering about this curious option. "Slaking? A slow, powerful pokemon…Interesting… Delphox, Fire Blast!"

But I was ready, "Slaking, Detect!" Slaking, snapped up, and immediately dodged to the side. "Slaking, counter with Focus Punch!" Slaking then sent a fist into Delphox's stomach, pummeling it to the ground. "Follow up, with Body Slam!" While Delphox was down, Slaking then jumped and slammed its entire being onto the pokemon. When he lifted, Delphox was knocked out.

Mack returned the pokemon, with wide eyes. "Amazing. Your Slaking is quite the deceiver. Alright, then I'll send out Chesnaught!"

His first pokemon appeared once again, and I clenched my fist, ready. "Slaking, attack with Fire Punch!"

Mack responded immediately, "You're getting sloppy. Use Mud Shot!" Chesnaught sent out a stream of mud, which prevented Slaking from getting any further, in fact pushing it back. "Chesnaught, Hammer Arm!" Chesnaught jumped in the air, bringing down his forearm onto Slaking. But I was just as quick. "Slaking, Ice Punch!" With exceptional speed, Slaking countered with a massive punch that was frozen solid.

The two attacks missed each other, and both pokemon were hit with the other's attack. The recoil sent both of them backwards, and they continued to stare at each other, even more amped up. I was ready to hit him as hard as we could. "Go, Giga Impact!"

He yelled back, "Wood Hammer!"

Both of our pokemon attacked with full force, each not giving up an inch, and when the forces collided, the impact of the attacks forced me a step back. Somehow, the glass walls were able to resist the attack, and when the damage subsided, both pokemon lay on the ground, knocked out.

Both trainers returned the pokemon, and we stared at each other with admiration, not needing to speak any words. Mack pulled back, and released his last pokemon. On Mack's side, a Frog-like pokemon with blue colors jumped on the field. It's tongue seems to stretch around its neck, and it looked quite nimble.

"Greninja, a water and dark type pokemon. Choosing a slow pokemon would be a huge mistake."

I smiled, and knowing the situation, nodded my head to Sceptile, who stepped out on the field, facing Greninja.

Mack nodded, impressed on his choice. "So speed for speed, huh? This may seem more a race rather than a battle."

I pumped my fist in confidence. "It doesn't matter what, we going to win! Sceptile, Leaf Blade!" Sceptile's blade on his arm sharpened, and he charged at his opponent. Mack retaliated, "Night Slash!"

Greninja shot itself at Sceptile, and the two pokemon engaged in an impressive battle of slashing and hacking with insane speed. Sceptile parried a slash from Greninja, but the water pokemon jumped and somersaulted in the air.

"Use Water Shuriken!"

Like a ninja, the pokemon released several water star projectiles at Sceptile. Sceptile resisted easily, but the force of the attack forced him to cover, giving Greninja a slight opening.

"Faint Attack!"

The water pokemon disappeared in mid-air, then a split second later, struck Sceptile, appeared on the behind his opponent. Sceptile gasped in pain, but didn't falter. Instead, he lifted his arms, and a barrage of leafs shot up from the ground under Greninja. He turned around, and once again, used Leaf Blade, but Greninja was just as resilient, as he used Echoed Voice, and sonic waves shot out of his mouth, forcing Sceptile back and separating the leafs.

Mack leered confidently, "Your Sceptile is quite talented, but Greninja is just as fast, if not faster. Shadow Sneak!"

Once again, Greninja disappeared and then appeared behind Sceptile, striking him in the back with his elbow. Then, he hopped up and pounded Sceptile in the ground using Smack Down. As gravity took over and Greninja started to fall, the blue pokemon raised his fist, ready from the final blow.

But it would never come.

"Sceptile, False Swipe!"

With perfect timing, Sceptile's slashed at Greninja, but the move was only a fake, and Sceptile never meant to hurt Greninja, but Greninja flinched and landed on the ground next to Sceptile. Seeing an opportunity, I advanced. "Dragon Claw!"

Sceptile slashed at Greninja with his claws, then hooked him up, sending Greninja in the air. I grinned, and continued, "Now X-Scissor!" Sceptile then launched himself in the air, crossing his arms, then uncrossing them in lightning speed, slicing at Greninja. Now Sceptile was higher than his opponent, and as they were both falling down, I yelled out the final attack. "Focus Blast!"

Sceptile mustered all his mental energy and then some, as he formed a sphere of all his power, then hurled at Greninja, who couldn't dodge due to the fact that he was falling down without control. The sphere struck him and they rocketed down to the floor. When the dust cleared, Greninja laid fainted, and Sceptile landed gracefully by my side.

Mack stood in shock, then smiled and applauded. "Very impressive indeed."

In pure joy, I jumped and hugged Sceptile, who gave back the embrace. It seemed that it doesn't matter how many gym leaders I faced, we always came through. It never changed, and my reaction to every win never changed as well.

Suddenly, the audience erupted in a loud applause, obviously pleased of the show we put on. I looked around, proud of myself, but more proud of my pokemon.

* * *

*Third Person POV*

Brendan stood outside the restaurant. It was 7:30, the restaurant's closing hour. The boat to the next town left at 8, and Dawn really wanted them to get there on time.

Mack stood with his waiter, looking at the young boy with high regards. He held out a badge, that had three circles on it, one red, one blue, and one green. He handed it to him proudly. "Brendan, you gave me a battle that I will never forget. It was an honor to fight against the Hoenn champion. I present to you, the Choice Badge."

Brendan took the badge carefully, holding it in his hand, staring at it in awe. Holding it up in the air, as if announcing it to the world. "I did it…I got the Choice-OW!"

Before he knew it, Dawn pulled him by the ear, as if trying to shut him up, instead got a bunch of complaints and groaning. She smiled to Mack and the waiter, "We have a boat to catch. Thank you so much!"

She then dragged Brendan down the sidewalk, with him flailing and yelling to be let go.

The waiter chuckled slightly at the sight. "Oh my, children these days."

Mack couldn't help but laugh as well, watching the two disappear. "Yes, indeed." He looked up to the night sky, enjoying its beauty. "That kid can really battle. I wonder how he will fare against this league."

The waiter raised an eyebrow. "He is the champion of Hoenn, sir, I expect him to go far."

His boss slowly nodded his head, before heading up into the restaurant to clean up.

The waiter took one long huge breath of air, before whispering to himself. "Just like that boy before."

**So now we are introduced to two more pokemon on Brendan's team and the first gym leader, Mack. And to those of you who don't know the people around Mack, he is the father of the Cilan, Chili, and Cress. And yes, yes, I made up the Choice badge. And all you pokemon nerds can rant on me on how Psychic doesn't affect dark. My bad... Well, thought? Insults? Questions? Plz review!**


	6. An Awkward Night and A New Evil

**Spring Break is here, so I was able to write this pretty long chapter! Hope you guys like it!**

*Brendan's POV*

As we walked toward the boat that was already taking in passengers, I rubbed my ear, w-hich was red in pain, and growled at her. "You didn't have to pull so hard."

She gave a "hmph" and rolled her eyes. "I had to make a point. There has to be a civilized person between the two of us."

I nodded sarcastically, "Yup, you're totally the civilized-OW!"

Again, she was pulling my earlobe, this time with a dark look in her eyes, as she creepily asked, "Am I?"

Wanting to get out of her grasp, I immediately complied, "YES! YES!"

"Good"

Letting go, she proceeded to advance toward the ladder to the boat.

We opened our room in complete shock. To both of our horror, there was only one bed. But besides that the room was quite luxurious. The floor had gleaming hardwood, and the light blue wallpaper with paintings really made the room look pleasant. I sat on the bed, and ate the chocolates that the people had left for us.

Dawn completely flipped. "I TOLD THEM TWO BEDS! HOW ARE WE GOING TO SLEEP NOW?!"

I sighed, and reluctantly said, "I'll sleep on the floor." I could sleep on carpet, but hardwood…was going to be a challenge to say the least. She looked at me with concern, her eyes full of worry. "Are you sure?"

I gave a weak laugh and scratched the back of my head. "Y-yeah, it's fine. Don't worry about it!"

She gave a tentative nod, before picking up the duffel bag that she carried with her and walking toward the bathroom. "I'll get ready for bed."

I nodded and laid down on the bed, waiting for her to finish. Then, I shot up, realizing that someone was missing.

Sceptile.

I ran out the door, and to my right, was Sceptile being pulled away by two sailors. They were having a hard time, as Sceptile was really strong.

"Wait, that's my pokemon!"

It took a while to explain my bad habit of leaving him outside. They thought that he was trying to break in. Finally, the sailors left, and Sceptile and I walked back in, with him quite upset. I sheepishly apologized, "So sorry, buddy, I forgot…"

Suddenly, Sceptile gave me a wink, confusing me. "I don't get it…" He then pointed to Dawn, who had just walked out of the bathroom, in pajamas. She had her hair wrapped in a towel and was staring at us, confused.

"I heard something going on outside. Is everything ok?"

I completely ignored her question, and went on to yell at Sceptile. "NO, NO, NO! I DID NOT FORGET YOU BECAUSE OF HER!" Sceptile couldn't say anything, too busy laughing, making me yell at him even more.

Finally, I was too tired to yell anymore, and sat against the wall as Dawn crawled into bed. She glanced at me in the corner of her eyes, as if wanting to tell me something, but then decided against it. Lying down, she said, "We will dock in three hours, but the bells will wake us up at 8 tomorrow. We should get some sleep. Good night."

I laid down on the floor, pulling on one of the spare blankets and seeing Sceptile had dozed off already, said "Good night" before sleeping.

Or trying to.

I tried really hard to sleep. But sleeping on the hardwood floor was probably the hardest thing to do. Tossing and turning, I had to stifle a few grunts so those two couldn't hear me. It wasn't until about 10 when I heard a voice.

"Want to come up?"

I propped myself up with my elbow to see Dawn staring from over the bed. I waved my hands, and stuttered, "N-no, it's fine. I'll probably disturb you."

She shook her head and got up, patting the other pillow. I said a few prayers to Rayquaza, then climbed up, blushing like crazy. Luckily, she had completely turned the other way, so we couldn't see each other's faces.

"So you're a champion, huh?"

I cocked an eyebrow at the back of her head, and asked, "Thought you wanted some shuteye?"

"I couldn't sleep either."

I chuckled slightly, and then stared off into space, answering her question. "Well, honestly, it's not all that great. Fame and that stuff, only to a certain extent is fun. Then, it just gets old fast. And being the best sucks too. No one can challenge you. You're not pushed to your limits."

"So that's why you were so pumped up for the gym leader fight, huh?"

"Yeah…what about you?"

Hearing silence for moments, I assumed she had fallen asleep. But her voice came up again. "I was…almost…" She didn't finish the sentence, and instead, her words were replaced by deep breathing, signaling that she had dozed off. I continued to stare up in the ceiling, until sleep took over me as well.

_*Dream, Brendan's POV*_

_The winds of Sky Pillar battered against my body. Tightening my hat, I trudged on, packing away my Mach bike. The roof of the tower was full of cracks, and it was quite a wonder how the place wouldn't crumble away from all the massive winds. I stepped over rocks and cracks, coming up to an old friend. He, rather it, was curled up in the center of the roof, in a coil. The loud wind covered up sound of my footsteps, but when I got close enough, I dropped my bag, barely able to get its attention. Slowly, the body uncoiled, and the creature shot up in the air like a rocket. _

_Suddenly, the clouds started to darken, and lightning stuck from all over. Rayquaza had disappeared into the blackness, but not for long._

_A small of the section of the cloud scattered and the pokemon appeared again, but instead of its usual green color, it was black. His eyes were blank, not the Rayquaza that I had befriended to help save the world. Suddenly, my surroundings disappeared and I was in pit black. I looked around for something, but to no avail._

_Then, out of nowhere, yellow stripes and circles glowed out of the darkness, and I immediately made out Rayquaza's figure. The last thing I saw were its jaws about to consume me…_

_*Dream End_*

My body shot it itself out of the dream, and I sat up in the bed, wiping the sweat. Glancing at the clock, I saw that it was too early to get up.

Fingers clawed into my hair, I stared into the space, images of the dream still flashing. It was just a dream, right? There's no way that-

I shook my head. No way that something like that can happen. Then I felt something move with my feet.

That's when I felt her feet on my mine. Panicking, I lifted the blanket, seeing her legs intertwined with mine. My body temperature shot up 50 degrees and I had to take 5 minutes of breathing to cool down. I looked at her. Her face was facing me, so she must have rolled over sometime in the night. My hand slowly went over to her face, inches from caressing her cheek, but before I got too close, I snapped out of it and brought my hand back, mentally slapping myself in the head for doing such a thing.

Dawn started to stir, and my anxiety level instantaneously shot back up again. As her eyes blinked open, I was completely paralyzed, no idea what I should do. She probably had a better sense of feel that I did, because the minute she saw me facing her, she flipped up the blanket and shrieked out loud, undoubtedly startling Sceptile, and possibly waking up at least half of the boat.

I covered my ears just in time, but that didn't stop half of the sound blasting into my eardrums. When it was over, Dawn shifted to the other end of the bed, muttering, "Good morning".

I gave a feeble smile and greeted her. Sceptile stifled a snort, but stopped when I glared at him.

Since we were all awake, we decided to clean up even though the sun was barely showing out of the horizon. I took a quick shower, and the three of us exited the boat, without anyone catching us. Dawn looked at the map, studying it carefully. "Ok, so we are in Portbase Town. I heard that every morning there is a market that starts at 9. It's popular around the region. That'll be a good place to stock up on supplies. This town is only for the shipment of goods. We probably won't find anything important, but in the next city, there's a specific engraving in an underground tunnel that we must visit. I think that we can get some clues there."

I nodded, pretty impressed with her organizational skills. Maybe she wouldn't turn out to be such a detriment to the journey after all.

We stopped at an 24/7 diner, and quickly ate, ready for day. As I gobbled down everything from pancakes to bacon, while Dawn quietly sat across from me, stirring her spoon in her hot chocolate, her half eaten waffles to the side. Sceptile sat inside the seat, popping a sausage into his mouth.

Dawn stared at Sceptile incredulously, asking, "Are you sure that he can eat that?"

Brendan looked up and shallowed his food, "Yeah, he likes human food. What you do feed your pokemon?"

She opened her duffel bag, pulling out a tan-colored oval object. "I feed them poffins. They make them in Sinnoh."

Brendan nodded, then went back to chowing down. After finishing his fifth plate, he pointed to the plate, asking if Dawn was going to finish it. Dawn nodded her head, and went on to finish her waffles.

The bill came, and Brendan gave the money to the waiter. After the waiter left to register the money, Brendan turned and caught Dawn's eye, and said, "Look, about what happened in the boat-"

She interrupted, "No, it's my fault. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have freaked out like that. It's just that...my feet were…cold…" She averted her eyes from mine, creating an awkward atmosphere between us. I searched my brain for something to say, wanting to get out of the uncomfortable situation and trying not to look at Sceptile's face.

Thankfully, the waiter came back to return the change, and we left for the market.

It was your usual flee market, with many stands put up, placing colorful displays of food, clothing, and supplies. I'm not a shopper, so I just told Dawn to go ahead, preferring to stay behind and wait. She let me, but gave a warning.

"-and you better not get in any trouble. We need to get out on this town as quick as possible. NO dawdling!"

I rolled my eyes and gave a "sure", just to get her off my back. It wasn't that I wanted to get in trouble, just that it was a pain to have her constantly pestering me. Let my mom do that.

I sat against one of the two stone pillars that marked the entrance of the market with Sceptile, watching the people simply walk by and observing the surroundings. Everything went ok, until I heard I heard some chatter behind me.

"Hey…Is that a Sceptile?...Don't see those often".

"Looks powerful…wonder what we could do with its power?..."

I immediately looked at Sceptile, who heard their words as well, and nodded my head, signaling for him to stay closer. He edged closer, and without anyone looking, grabbing his arm. My senses sharpened, looking for suspicious characters.

I found them easily. They wore white collared turtlenecks with black vests on. The colors were quite simple. Their pants were stripped diagonally with black and white. Half of their faces were painted black, which matched their black spiky hair. They looked pretty silly, but then again, I've met pretty silly bad guys already in Team Magma and Aqua.

As the crowd continued to walk past them, they probably noticed that I got closer to my pokemon, and approached casually. The two men split apart, and one walked forward ahead of the other, so they could assault from two sides.

The one who fell behind moved toward me and tapped me on the shoulder. Playing his game, I glanced at him blankly. By now, the crowd had lessened. He gave me a sly smile and whispered, "You know, that's one fine Sceptile you got there. It would be a shame if-"

"Back off!" Before he could say anything else, I pushed Sceptile's arm into the air, and he jumped, landing on the top of the pillar just before the other man appeared in his place. I spun around, facing the two idiots and Sceptile landed next to me.

"There's no way on earth that I would let guys like you have Sceptile! Thieves like you make me sick! Crawl back to the pathetic hole you came from!"

That got them. One raised a fist in displeasure. The other who talked to me smirked. "Wow, strong words. You obviously don't know about the mission of Team Chaos. It's ok. Just hand over your Sceptile and all of this will be over."

I stiffened when hearing the words "Team Chaos". Was there another evil group that wanted to commit malicious deeds?

A gust of leaves blew between them, startling them for a second. Sceptile stopped the attack before it got too much, as it was only a warning.

The guy smirked again. "So you're a stubborn one. No worries. We've dealt with more difficult opponents. I guess we have to do this the hard way." Both of them pulled out a poke ball and threw them. 

"Go, Exploud"

"Go, Ursaring!"

A bipedal purple and yellow pokemon with an enormous mouth containing four peg like teeth popped out, and next to it appeared a bear-like pokemon with a yellow circle in the middle.

Sceptile stepped in front of me, sneering as if he wanted do this battle. I tossed out a pokeball, shouting out, "Go, Tyranitar!"

*Third Person's POV*

"Ok, let's begin! Exploud, Hyper Voice!"

The pokemon sent out massive soundwaves from its mouth, causing Sceptile and Tyranitar to cover their ears.

"Ursaring! Hammer Arm!"

The bear pokemon jumped in front of the stunned pokemon and slammed his mighty arm onto Sceptile. Suddenly, a metal clank was heard, and Ursaring found that his arm had landed on the two arms on Tyranitar, shielding his partner. Using his immense force, the rock pokemon shoved Ursaring back. Tyranitar growled at his partner, signaling the opening. Sceptile nodded in thanks, jumped on Tyranitar, using his partner as a Launchpad.

"Brick Break!

Sceptile smashed his two arms into Ursaring, pounding the pokemon into the ground, causing it to immediately faint.

Seeing one of their two pokemon drop, their morale suddenly dropped. Panicking, one called out, "Exploud, Hyper Voice!", once again, his pokemon sent out major soundwaves from its mouth.

But Brendan was ready. "Sceptile, Screech!" His pokemon gave a loud screech, matching the soundwaves that were being sent at him. "Tyranitar, Dig! Sceptile, Leaf Blade!"

The green armored pokemon dug a hole into the ground. The opponent immediately started looking around , bracing for an attack, but was distracted by Sceptile, who slashed at him with his blade. The normal type was forced to hold onto Sceptile's arm, and the two went into a deadlock, matching in strength. But not for long.

Tyranitar popped out from the left side, striking Exploud from the side.

"Sceptile, Low Sweep!" The reptilian pokemon gave the opponent a low kick, tripping the already reeling Exploud.

"Tyranitar, finish it off! Stone Edge!" Tyranitar brought his claw into an uppercut, sending Exploud into the air. When it came down, the pokemon laid dazed.

Returning his pokemon, the guy was no longer smirking. He motioned for his companion to follow him out. Before leaving, he pointed his finger at Brendan. "Nice battle, kid, you've had your fun. We'll be back. Our time will soon come. And another kid like you won't get in our way."

As they walked away, Brendan pondered what he just said. "Another kid?", he muttered to himself, before a hand seized his ear.

**I don't have much to say. Thank you for reading! And please Review!**


	7. Snowy Encounter

**Alright! Another chapter completed! Enjoy!**

*Brendan's POV*

She stood in front of my ear, chewing me out on how I disobeyed her. "What on earth did you think you were doing?! Do you realize what you've done?!"

I tried to pull out of her grasp, but her arms were probably stronger than any pokemon.

"-so now I have to babysit you everywhere we go now?! Arceus, what is wrong with you?!"

Letting go of my ear, she capitalized the punishment with a shove into the bushes.

Dusting myself off and rubbing my swollen ear, I called back Tyranitar, and looked in the direction in which the two men had gone. Dawn sensed my concern, and asked, "Who were those guys?"

Brendan explained everything, and Dawn's eyes lit up in worry hearing the words "Team Chaos".

"Team Chaos…Could they be like Team Galactic?"

Brendan stared at her with interest, "Team Galactic?" She nodded in nervousness, then went on to explain, "Team Galactic are full of insane people who think that this world is full of spiritual "flaws" and tried to destroy it." Brendan chuckled, "Wow, brutal."

"Have you dealt with anything like that?"

He scratched his chin, then replied, "Sorta. There's these two groups called Team Magma and Team Aqua. They wanted to take over the earth by somehow getting rid of all the water, or all the land."

She giggled, amused at the thought. "Obviously, they forgot to take their science class." Brendan laughed, "Yeah, that's true. But they actually almost succeeded."

Her eye widened and she eagerly asked, "How?" as they started to walk toward the pokemon center. Brendan shrugged and calmly said, "Well, there were these two pokemon Groudon and Kyogre, and Team Magma wanted to control Groudon in hopes of creating all land, while Team Aqua wanted Kyogre for all sea. However, they couldn't control the beasts, and the two started to clash."

She stared at him in disbelief. "So what caused them not wreck the world?"

He continued, "I had to clean up their messes. There's a pokemon that lives in a tower not too far away from the battle, and I had to fly over there and awake the pokemon to stop the fighting. The pokemon didn't really trust me at first. It had a big ego, but after a lot of convincing, it decided to help."

"Everything turned out alright?"

"…better than that…"

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_I arrived just in time. Coming up from the surface of the depths, I saw Groudon and Kyogre still fighting. The Ground type unleashed a Solarbeam, but Kyogre dived just in time to evade the attack. Just then, a massive roar was heard from the clouds above, and a Hyper Beam shot out of the sky between the two legendaries. _

_Rayquaza darted out of the sky, and stopped between the two, roaring, as if giving commands to Groudon and Kyogre. They seemed to stare up the dragon, as if in awe. All the people were. Kyogre obeyed immediately, diving back into the depths of the sea, while Groudon, trudged back into the ground. _

_When the two had left, I surfed to the land, where Archie, Maxie, Wallace, and Steven stood. _

_The villians stared at the water, mesmerized at what they saw. Maxie spoke first, "__So the super-ancient Pokémon weren't only Groudon and Kyogre... After all our frantic scheming and fruitless efforts, that one Pokémon's simple action puts everything right again as if nothing had happened... Fu... Fuhahaha..."_

_His rival spoke after, ""Kyogre and Groudon both flew off to who knows where. The weather in Hoenn has returned to its normal state... Haha... Hahaha... Maybe what we were trying to do was something small, even meaningless, to Pokémon..."_

_Wallace stepped up, admonishing them. "As you can see, your actions not only caused chaos not just to humans, but to the whole world as well. Next time, you should consider putting others first?"_

_I muttered to myself, "Or just go to science class…cough…"_

_They looked at the champion, then nodded. _

_Wallace turned to me, pleased. "Amazing. Without you, this would have been impossible. You've just saved the world, Brendan."_

_I shook my head, correcting him, "I didn't just save the world", as Rayquaza, wanting to say goodbye, flew down to us. I walked over to him and patted him on the head, a grin spread across my face. _

"_I made a new friend as well."_

_*Flashback End*_

* * *

"So you became friends with a legendary pokemon and saved the world?" Dawn eyes bored into him as they approached the pokemon center.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen him since. After becoming the champion, I came back to the tower to say hi, but he wasn't there."

"But isn't that his resting place?"

Brendan shrugged. "I heard that Rayquaza flies around in the ozone layer, so maybe he wanted to go somewhere else for a change."

"Here are your pokemon. We hope to see you again!" Nurse Joy waved them goodbye, as Chansey happily bounced behind her. The two trainers waved back and left. Brendan looked behind him with curiosity. "How is it that everywhere we go all the Nurse Joy look exactly the same?"

Dawn giggled, obviously aware of what he said, "No idea." Pulling out her map once again, she pointed to a spot. "Ok, so we are currently at Route 703, which is basically a mountainous pathway into Vallen Town." She sighed quietly as they soon saw a range of mountains ahead of them. "It's going to get pretty cold up there". Brendan frantically searched his bag. "SHOOT, I didn't bring anything!"

Dawn raised an eyebrow, "How can you forget? I mean, you did pack, right?" Brendan laughed sheepishly, stammered, "Y-yeah, but the Hoenn region doesn't exactly have any mountains that are this cold". He rubbed his shoulders for warmth, then steeled himself. "Let's go."

This amused Dawn, and she chortled, "Ok, hotshot, carry on".

Trudging onto the path that seemed to get colder and colder with every step closer, soon, the snowy tops of the lofty mountains became quite visible.

* * *

*Brendan's POV*

The path along the mountainside was much more treacherous that I thought. Each path spiraled around different mountains. Possible avalanches, rockslides, and blizzards were constantly on my mind. And don't even mention the fact that looking down scared the living daylights out of me. If I had a choice, I would have called out Salamence to fly us there, but she hated icy places. Honestly, I don't even know how Sceptile was taking it. He was just following us, not making a noise. We had already circled two mountains, and were currently halfway through the third when I saw the city up ahead, probably to mountains away. My lips were literally frozen solid, but my teeth with chattering nonstop like a machine. Tapping her shoulder, I pointed the direction of the town. The sun was setting fast, and we were both tired from walking so much already.

Her response was muffled, since she had her scarf up in her face. "Ok. I think that we can get up tomorrow morning and make it." She gestured to a cave ahead. "There's a cave. Hopefully, it's big enough for us."

Calling upon Sceptile, he took both of us up slowly into the cave. It was easy, as the snow consistently biting his skin, but soon enough, we got there.

Dawn grinded her hands together to make warmth, then tugged her scarf down. "Phew. Harder than I expected."

I unfroze my mouth and wiped off the cold water. "Harder than you expected? You were taking the snow like a tank". She smiled in happiness, as if reminiscing a time in her life. "Let's just say I've done this kind of thing before."

Out of the blue, an enormous grunt was heard inside the darkness of the cave. We both turned our heads, anxious to see what was in the shadows. Two glaring eyes popped out with two massive tusks. Dawn squealed for a moment, and I shifted unconsciously over to her. Soon enough, the creature revealed itself, a four-legged furry mammoth with a short snout. Around it were four smaller creatures, each furry with their eyes seemingly closed, and legs not visible. I knew the smaller pokemon, but the big one was a mystery to me.

"Swinub…and they're surrounding the Mamoswine…so it's their parent. Maybe it thought we were intruders."

I narrowed my eyes, ready to defend myself, and reached for a poke ball. Dawn, on the other hand, held my wrist. "Let me handle this. I got a Mamoswine, and maybe I can calm her down." She slowly drew near the parent pokemon, talking in a soothing voice. "L-look, Mamoswine, w-we don't want any trouble and-".

The pokemon probably took her words in the wrong way, and gave a loud grunt, startling Dawn, then attacked with Blizzard, senting a frozen storm at us. The storm took Dawn first, and she turned into a massive ice block, her body paused in action. Before I could do anything, Sceptile jumped in front of me, and the ice consumed him too. The attack resided, and I immediately stepped aside, furious.

"Hey, you didn't have to do that! We just wanted a place to stay! Go, Aggron!" A bipedal armored gray and black pokemon stomped onto the field, giving a roar that frightened the small Swinub. The wild Mamoswine sent another Blizzard toward us, but Aggron responded with a Flamethrower, which consumed and hit the pokemon. The mammoth pokemon staggered back and cringed, but stood strong. It charged this time, using time.

"Aggron, Iron Defense!"

Aggron, using his superior defense, hardened itself. His armor flashed, and he pushed back, sending Mamoswine backward into a wall.

"Go! Iron Head!" Aggron rocketed to the pokemon, impaling his armored and spiked head at Mamoswine, brutally injuring the ice type pokemon.

Seeing their parent getting hurt, the Swinub started to weep, much to my annoyance. I walked over to the injured Mamoswine and tended its wounds. As I sprayed a potion onto the pokemon, I looked over at Aggron, telling it to thaw out Dawn and Sceptile.

Sceptile woke up easily thanks a Full Heal, given that he was a pokemon, but Dawn was taking a while to come to.

Her limp body, still moist with the cold water, lay horizontally on my lap. Her breathing was evident, and her body shook every so often, showing signs of life. The pokemon had went back into the darkness of the cave, and I made a fire with matches, providing some much need warmth. I gazed out the opening of the cave, observing our next destination. There was a tall building, residing on top of the mountain, with much smaller structures under.

I felt movement in my lap, then looked down as her eyes started to open. We stared at each other, her eyes filled with surprise, mine full with amusement. Winking, I teased her, "Morning, sunshine". She snapped out of her trance, and started to girl-slap me, whining, "Oh my god, what is wrong with you?! Why am I on your lap?!"

She glanced around, noticing the absence of the pokemon. "They went away?"

"Yeah, Aggron had to do some enforcing."

Her head turned to a massive dent into the wall, where Mamoswine had landed. She sweatdropped, "Y-yeah, I can see." Pushing herself up, she sat up next to Sceptile, who was resting next to the fire and placed its head on her lap, stroking its head.

"You're quite the pokemon comforter, aren't you?"

Dawn shrugged, shivering slightly from the cold. "Yeah, but it was my mistake that I had to confront the Mamoswine. I shouldn't have taken that first step. That really scared them".

I shook my head, "It's not your fault. Without you, I don't know where the heck I would be right now. And…" I scratched my head hesistantly, not wanting this to sound awkward, "…it's nice to have a real human with me once a while."

I couldn't see her face, as she turned her face away. I sighed, mentally congratulating my mouth on making this situation even more awkward that I had wanted. I laid down, exhausted from the day's events, resting with Sceptile. It wasn't long before sleep took over all of us, and we rested for the night, ready for another day.

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up until now! Really happy that you guys are staying with me! So here's some updating on what I've got stored in my mind in the future. There will be a third person who will join Brendan and Dawn, but I haven't decided. For those who want to make suggestions, sorry, I will not be taking any. This person will not be a made-up character and will not interfere with Brendan and Dawn's relationship. So that's all I have for now. Please tell me your thoughts on this and the story in the reviews!**


	8. A Quick Reunion

**Alright guys I'm back. Sorry for the delay, just been way too busy to write or read. Well , enjoy!**

Finally, we were out to the hellish mountains. Despite her ability to brave through the snow, she was still victim to being frozen, and would give a sneeze once in a while. Technically, we weren't out of the mountains. The city was basically townhouses built into the paths of the mountains. Near the peak of the mountain was the gym.

We rested at the pokemon center. I leaned on the counter of the front desk, watching Dawn soak up the warmth of being inside, still sneezing.

" *sniff*…ugh…this sucks."

"That's what you get when you mess with pokemon."

She didn't say anything, rather just stare at me with dark eyes, completely freaking me out.

"Sorry! Sorry!" I replied quickly, not wanting to be hurt by her. I was tired from our morning walk as well.

Nurse Joy came up with a set of pokeballs, and happily told us. "Your pokemon are fully healthy!" She then saw Dawn, sneezing.

"I-is she going to be alright?"

I shrugged. Nurse Joy nodded her head slowly, calling Dawn over. She handed her a bottle, telling her to take it every two hours. Dawn thanked the doctor over and over again, grateful to finally have medicine.

*Third Person's POV*

"So where off to now?"

Brendan smiled, and punched the air. "TO THE GYM!" His partner facepalmed, and sighed.

"Fine, but there's a place I want to visit after. So let's do your gym battle and when you lose, then we can do continue on our actual job." He rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll get it over with and-WAIT! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

She laughed at his expense. "You're going to lose, right? Well, let's go to the gym for you to lose and shut you up so I can get the priorities done with."

Although his pride was hurt, Brendan became even more motivated, punching the air again. "That's it! I'm gonna annihilate this gym! AND PROVE THAT-OWWW!" Once again, his vocal thoughts were interrupted by Dawn's hand, who dragged him by the ear to the gym.

The Gym was a dojo-like temple. It was very elegant looking, but showed that the people live in the building were not to be messed with. The roof was blue, and the structure seemed to be built into the mountain. Two front doors stood ten feet tall, and Brendan reached for the handle, but before he could even touch it, the doors swung back, and Dawn gasped.

"Dawn-senpai?"

*Brendan's POV*

When you're coming into any gym in any region, you have to brace yourself. It's something I learned going through Hoenn. Some gyms are all nice and stuff, others are just weird. This one just had a bunch of karate dudes meditating in two lines. But there was someone in our way. And apparently, Dawn knew her.

She was short, like really short. Her pink hair was tied into two bow ties on the left and right side of her head. She had a white and pink shirt on, and shouldered a brown backpack.

"Dawn-senpai! I missed you!" Quicker than lightning, she jumped Dawn and hugged her, both falling to the ground.

"M-Mira? What are you doing here?"

The girl stood back up, brushing off the dust on her dress, and bowed politely. "Yes, Mira came several months ago, and wanted to get stronger! Mira promised Dawn-senpai at the battleground that Mira would be as tough as her!"

Dawn eye's widened. "But you've been gone for a while. We were wondering where you were!"

Mira pulled out a pokeball. "And now that Dawn-senpai is here! Mira wants a battle to prove that she is as tough as Dawn-senpai!"

I elbowed Dawn, winking. "Yeah, Dawn, battle her. If you lose to her, then well, you'll never stop hearing it from me!"

I guess that's when Mira finally noticed that I was there, and commented, "Dawn-senpai has a boyfriend?"

I flopped on the ground and Dawn sweat-dropped, her mouth agape. Then, she went on a soliloquy on how we didn't like each other and how we just met. Mira faced her, a look of innocence planted on her face, her hands behind her back.

Frustrated, Dawn pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Man, this day can't get any better, can it? First, the gym, then this? But…" She pulled out a poke ball, and smirked at Mira. "I am curious on how better you got."

Mira nodded, "Dawn-senpai will see how much stronger I've become".

They tossed their poke balls at the same time, both calling out their pokemon.

"Go, Rapidash!"

"Go, Hydreigon!"

A massive black and purple dragon flew onto the field. It was quite menacing, and instead of having arms, it had blind snake heads. I opened my pokedex, staring in wonder of this awesome pokemon.

"**Hydreigon, the Brutal Pokemon. It uses all three heads to destroy anything. It's six wings allow it to elevate of the ground." **

Mira smiled, looking at her partner. "Hydreigon is Mira's new friend! We met a month ago, after Hydreigon was abandoned by a trainer..." A hurtful look crossed her face, but Mira shook out of it and toughened herself. "But Mira tamed Hydreigon, and Hydreigon become really powerful! And now, Mira and Hydreigon are going to defeat Dawn-senpai!"

I sweatdropped. This third-person talk was getting really, really weird.

Dawn nodded, impressed. "Wow, a new pokemon! I guess I'll be strategizing on the fly! Rapidash, Flame Wheel!"

The horse-like pokemon surrounded itself in a revolving fire, and then charged at the pokemon.

"Hydreigon, Fly!"

Flapping its wings, the dragon elevated into the sky, dodging the attack, but Rapidash immediately turned around, readying another attack. "Use Fire Blast!" The pokemon unleashed a barrage of flames that shaped as a star.

But Mira was ready again. "Dragon Pulse!" The pokemon retaliated with a turquoise sphere of energy that formed out of one of his heads on the arm, and shot it at the incoming attack. Both powers collided and smoke filled the air, blinding both pokemon. But Dawn, used this opportunity.

"Rapidash, Megahorn!"

Her pokemon shot out of the smoke, and pierced its glowing horn into Hydreigon, and the dragon, stunned by the blow, fell to the ground, crashing. But Dawn wasn't done yet. "Ok , this is it! Take Down!"

Descending, the pokemon streamlined through the air, letting the momentum make its attack stronger. Then it impacted into the already hurt Hydreigon, and when the dust cleared, the dragon laid fainted.

Immediately, Mira ran to her pokemon, healing it. "Hydreigon…"

She looked up at her idol, and smiled. "Dawn-senpai won again...but Mira won't give up! Next time, when Mira's pokemon are all healed, then she can really go all out!"

She returned her pokemon and ran off, waving good bye.

Dawn stood next to me, waving awkwardly and sighed. "That's right, she just had a gym battle, of course her pokemon are tired. That was a waste of time".

She looked over to me and nodded to the gym. "Come on, let's get your gym battle over with. Once you lose, we'll get on to our real stuff."

I grinned and readied myself. "Right, taking on this gym leader will be- HEY, I'm not going to lose!"

**I'm really sorry about it being so short. I've just gotten back to writing this thing and my mind is still tired from all the stuff I've had to go through. I will try to update sooner!**


	9. Double Battle and History Lesson!

**Sup guys, here is another chapter. I think its Chapter 9. And it seems that I had forgotten to place the disclaimer lol, I guess I was so focused on the story that I forgot. Well, here it is!**

**I don't own the characters of this story. I only own the computer that has typed this story and the charger that charges the computer to type this story. **

"What do you mean there's no battles right now?!"

The karate dude that was guarding the battlefield was blocking my path. "Look, the gym leader is on break. You can come back in two hours."

"Two hours?! That's way too long! I've got to battle now!"

"What's all the ruckus? I'm trying to meditate." A gruff voice, called out as a back door slid open. A man with boxing gloves and blue and red boxing shorts came out. His skin was tan, and he wore a head band.

Immediately the guard bowed, and said, "This kid wants to battle."

The man shook his head. "Sorry kid, I'm on break. Come back in two hours." With that, he started to walk back.

I pushed past the guard, and stood in the guy's way. "You're battling me!"

The man looked at me incredulously, and laughed. He clapped his hands, and said, "Wow, what determination. Hmm, maybe I'll make an exception. I've been beaten twice today. Maybe third time's the charm. What's your name?"

Excited, I said proudly, "Brendan."

The guard overheard, and walked over, his eyes wide. "T-The Hoenn C-Champion?!"

I nodded, and the man smiled, his eyes twinkling with anticipation now. "I see, well, I'm glad I did make this decision. There's not every day that you met such a big name. Very well, name's Colt." He turned to the guard. "Ready the stage".

*Third Person POV*

Dawn sat on a bench on the side, while the whole room went dark, and spotlights glared on the ring in the middle. All the trainers surrounded the ropes, while Brendan stood on the challenge's side of the ring, while Colt stood on the other.

Colt pulled out poke balls and threw them into the air. "Come on out! Blaziken and Gallade!"

Two bipedal pokemon popped out and landed on the ring. One was a yellow and red chicken, the other was a humanoid with blade instead of arms.

Brendan grinned. "A double battle, huh? Alright, let's go Gyarados and Volcarona!" Two powerful pokemon emerged, one a white and blue serpentine, the other a very curious looking bug that seemed to be on a flower. Its head was dark, and it had no arms.

"Interesting, where would you find such a rare pokemon that only resides in a completely different region that yours?"

Brendan smirked, "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I'm going to beat you!"

Colt chuckled. "Very well. You're no short of confidence! Let's see you back it up!"

"Bring it!"

The gym leader pointed his finger at Gyarados. "Consider it brought! Gallade, Drain Punch!" The humanoid pokemon sprinted at the serpent, raising its fist.

Brendan was quick to counter. "Gyarados, Aqua Tail!" The serpent turned around and smashed its tail into the opponent, sending Gallade back. Suddenly, Gyarados cringed and faltered, while Gallade seemed to have regained health.

Colt chuckled, "Don't forget about Drain Punch's effect. Some of your health is added to mine."

"As if I didn't know that! Gyarados, Hydro Pump!" The pokemon sent a huge stream of water at Gallade. "Detect!" Gallade, sensing the attack, evaded, jumped out of the way, but Gyarados kept up the attack, still aimed it at Gallade, who was jumping around to avoid.

"Blaziken, Sky Uppercut" In a flash, Colt's other pokemon appeared behind Gyarados, who was too busy attack Gallade to notice, and was about to land a punch when a vortex of fire appeared under it, and it sidestepped in reaction. Blaziken looked at Volcarona, and the two stared at each other.

"Hmph, I see that you are covering quite well. However, your pokemon cannot take mine one on one. Gallade and Blaziken are simply too fast for the likes of Gyarados and Volcarona."

Brendan gritted his teeth, not wanting to admit that his opponent were right. Blaziken and Gallade were agile and were much harder to target, but he was up against both of them, so getting focused on one was a bad thing since the other can counter.

"And I'll prove to you right now! Gallade, jump on Gyarados!"

The pokemon pounced on the serpent's tail, then using that as a jump pad to reach the head of the pokemon, where it sent a punch that knocked Gyarados down. "Alright, finish it off with Thunderpunch!"

Gallade's fist was coated with electricity, and he aimed it at the serpent, which would have damaged the pokemon immensely due to the typing, but a stream of fire struck the pokemon from the side, and Gallade hit the floor.

Colt's eyes flashed anger, and he yelled. "Blaziken, Flare Blitz!"

The chicken-like pokemon sped behind Volcarona enveloped in flames, but Brendan was once again ready, commanding Volcarona to use Protect, and the pokemon shielded itself from the very powerful attack, and Blaziken fell back a step from recoil. "Now, Gyarados! Slam!"

A massive tail appeared from behind Volcarona, and before Blaziken could do anything, the tail smashed itself right into Blaziken, and the pokemon crashed into the side of the ring.

"_Brendan's POV"_

It took both of them to get back up, but surely and slowly, they did. Colt, clearly unfazed on the situation, didn't relent. "Blaziken, Sky Uppercut! Gallade, Focus Punch!"

Their pokemon got back up slowly, but they weren't anywhere near giving up. Their eyes burned even stronger, and their motivation to not give up was coming off from their trainer. Colt commanded his pokemon again. "Blaze Kick, Focus Punch!"

Before I could even mutter a word, both pokemon seemingly shot through the again, Blaziken stomping his foot into Volcarona, and Gallade shoving his fist into Gyarados.

They continued their onslaught, striking at every angle. I was stunned and frustrated. How did these pokemon triple their speed, especially since they were damaged before.

"It's their ability."

Gallade uppercutted Gyarados, and the mighty serpent fell to the ground. Blaziken sent a fist of fire into Volcarona, and the bug pokemon fell next to his companion.

Colt smirked, and explained, "Blaziken has the ability Speed Boost, which over time makes it faster. Gallade has Steadfast, which makes it faster when it flinches."

Shoot…this was going to be difficult. How was I supposed to counter against something that just gets faster and faster?

* * *

*Third Person's POV*

Dawn watched the battle intently, but it seemed that Brendan had the upper hand. She wasn't surprised. The minute she battled him at the cruise, she knew he was something special. Maybe even better than her…

Suddenly, a wave of chills went over her, and she immediately became suspicious. Her eyes scanned over to the window, where she saw a figure, the person's eyes were hidden under a shadow. The person instantaneously disappeared.

"Gyarados, Slam!"

Glancing one last time at the battle, Dawn decided to follow the person. If he or she was planning something, then who knows would could happen?

Footsteps were all over the snow, and Dawn followed them down the mountain. She picked up her pace, not wanting the person to escape.

Soon after, she reached the end of the mountain. The person stood at the edge, facing away from her. He had a masculine voice, so Dawn knew it was a man.

"Nosy little girl, should have stayed back there."

Hearing those words, Dawn immediately readied herself for a battle. "Who are you and what were you doing back there? Are you part of Team Chaos?"

Still not facing her, he laughed. "Fool. You two are only pawns in this game. Your fate will emerge later. Until then, I bid you farewell."

A pokemon Dawn couldn't make out swooped down and person flew away before her eyes.

* * *

*Brendan's POV*

They attacked again, and I had to do something. My pokemon weren't going to last any longer, and now I was at a major disadvantage. One coming at that speed was bad enough, but two covering the field was impossible…WAIT!

…Covering the field…

I grinned. Why didn't I think of this sooner?

"Gyarados, Surf!"

A tidal wave consumed the whole field, washing over the opponents. They fell back, drenched. Colt took a step back.

"N-no way!"

I pumped a fist. "Ok, they're down! Hurricane! Overheat!"

Gyarados summoned a massive storm that swirled around the pokemon and they were lifted in the air, stung by razor winds. Volcarona followed up with a immense shot of fire, which fused with the winds, making a fire tornado.

After a few more moments, the attack stopped, and both pokemon fell to the ground, fainted.

Joy came over me again and I pounced on Gyarados giving it a hug and wrapping my other arm around Volcarona. All the karate dudes stood up and applauded.

After he returned his pokemon, the gym leader came over. I stood and faced him, anxious for my badge. Colt gave a proud smile. "I may have lost, but I'm happy I lost to the best trainer of Hoenn! Brendan, I present you the Fist Badge!"

I held the badge, which two maroon fights colliding against each other. I looked over to the bench and realized that Dawn was n't there. Gleefully, I held the badge up and was just about to chant the words, until a hand landed on my ear. "Did you really think that you could get away with that?"

I wanted to shake my head no, but she pulled me away, waving goodbye to Colt, who stood there waving awkwardly back.

* * *

Like the gym, there were two doors with rings to pull them open. The temple was built inside the mountain directly opposite the gym. Looking inside, the place looked pretty old, but torches along the side of the wall were still lit, proving that people had been here.

Dawn, taking one of the torches to guide us, said, "After the people who used to live here were gone, this temple has been preserved for tourists."

"Indeed"

That word was uttered in the darkness. The torches were only lit on the side of the wall, so we couldn't see the altar at end of the room. We both tensed, bracing ourselves for whoever was going to come out. He came out of the shadows slowly.

He had smooth and spiky black hair, obviously gelled. He wore a black hat, black suit and black pants. His shirt inside was gray. A very simple outfit, but very sleek as well.

"Who are you?"

He had a very dark and glaring look in his eyes, and it pierced ours. "That time will come. For now, you two have come here for a reason. For this."

He pointed over to the altar, where on the wall were two drawn pokemon, one like a hydra with about 10 heads, colored purple and green. The other was a red, white, and blue dove. It was considerably smaller than the hydra, the latter being about several hundred feet tall, compared to the dove.

"Syreni, the dove pokemon of joy and happiness and its counterpart Tristlura, the hydra pokemon of mourning and sadness."

I scrunched my nose of the thought of having pokemon that was based on sadness. "Why would people honor a pokemon for sadness?"

The guy's facial expression got even more serious and he explained, "Do you think that Kyogre and Groudon give off land and water? Does Palkia and Dialga give space and time? Of course not. Tristlura is just keeping the world balanced. However, there is one flaw that we humans must fix."

I raised an eyebrow. "What would that be?"

The man just shook his head and proceeded to walk out the door. "In due time, in due time".

I was looking around the temple as Dawn was reading the words of the altar, translating the language from a different one. I didn't bother paying attention, merely looking all over. Finally, I got bored and went next to Dawn, as she read the hieroglyphics.

After she was done, I looked at the symbols curiously. "So, what does this mean?" She shook her head. "To be honest, it's kinda vauge. But I do know that these two pokemon will be corrupted by an evil and two juveniles must come together to save it. That's why these people worshipped these two pokemon, to keep an evil from emerging, and gain the trust of the pokemon."

"What a load of crap".

We turned around to see yet another person stand the door way. This time, however, I was not a happy camper to see this person.

"If it isn't Mr. Egotist."

He smirked back at me, responding. "If it isn't Mr. White Hair. Fancy you two would be the ones trying to keep up on your history classes. Only worthless trainers would waste their time to read these kind of things instead of training their pokemon."

This got Dawn. She immediately snapped back, "Yeah? Then why don't you actually live up to your words and battle us? If you're so cocky about your methods of training, then why haven't Brendan nor I know who you even are? We are trying to do good to the world. Being a trainer has its duties. But I guess you wouldn't know, since all you do is go around waving your big mouth!"

His eyes might have been broken for a second, but he quickly gathered back together. "Hmph, whatever, if you're willing to spend time to do useless things, be my guest. And then, when I become champion, you'll see. Smell ya later."

**Alright, that concludes Chapter 9! School is starting in two weeks, so hopefully I can get one, if not two more chapters up before school starts! K guys, thanks for reading! R&amp;R plz!**


	10. Trouble Brewing

**Ok, sorry about the promises that I was going to get a chapter up. My computer was broken and it took forever to get it fixed plus sophomore year, although fun, is very time-consuming. So yeah, I haven't flown off the face of the earth and **

On the way back to the center, Dawn told me everything that had happened during my gym match. To be honest, I didn't know if we should trust anyone, not even that boy, even though his personality isn't hard to decipher.

"I don't like the feeling of this. I…can't help, but think that something bad is going to happen."

I looked over at her, stunned at what she just said. Never has she been so insecure, so wanting to find hope. I wasn't a great motivator, but I tried to help. I grabbed her shoulder and she looked at me in shock.

"That doesn't matter. I've saved the world once. And so have you. So this thing that is ahead of us…sure, it may be big, but we've done this before. We can't doubt ourselves."

Her wide eyes still glared at me, and for a moment, I thought I said something wrong until her hand grasped mine, and she nodded.

"You're right. Whatever that comes against us, we can take. After all, with both of us, it's almost impossible for something to stand in our way."

I stared at her, moments after she said those words, and looked in to her eyes, which stared back at me with a gorgeous azure color. I was getting lost into her eyes, and-WAIT, WHAT THE HELL?!

I snapped out of our daydream, and she did the same as we walked together to the pokemon center, averting each other's gaze.

The door's slid open and what had happened was immediate erased from my mind. Sceptile stood right at the entrance, arms crossed.

It took a while to finally convince Sceptile that I didn't leave him on purpose, but it was hard since both Sceptile was trying his best not to kill me and Dawn was chiding me on how irresponsible I was. By the time they had finished, we finally noticed that girl named Mira, who probably had been staring at us for a while. She had an anxious expression on her face, and when we looked over at her, her eyes averted.

Dawn, sensing that something was wrong, came up to her. "Is something wrong?"

Mira suddenly dropped to her knees, intertwining her fingers, as if begging. "Mira asks Dawn-senpai and Brendan-senpai to join their journey. She wants to be their pupil and become as strong as they are! Mira begs Dawn-senpai!"

Dawn stared at Mira with wonder, then held out her hand, which Mira took with wide eyes. Placing her hand on her friend's short shoulders, Dawn smiled. "Mira, it would be great to have you come with us. But I think that following everything that I do wouldn't make you a great trainer. If you come with us, promise me that you will try to become the trainer YOU can be."

Mira eyes immediately gleamed, and nodded her head. "Mira promises to do just that! Mira thanks Dawn-senpai for letting her come along!"

I stared as Mira hugged her friend once again, muttering to myself. "Do I even get a say in this?" Unfortunately, Dawn had to hear me. "Shut up", she bluntly said.

I groaned internally. I did not sign up for this. Now I was stuck with the two of them. Sceptile, sharing my emotions, bowed his head as well.

"Ok, so what is plan now?

Dawn opened up the map, and pointed to our location. "We are at Vallen Town, and there seems to be to directions that we could take. Either this one." She pointed to the one route that ran along the northern part of the map. "Or this one". She put her finger on another route that went south, where there were three locations that made a triangle. She pondered for a moment and shrugged. "We don't have a specific location, so let's just go where we can find clues."

We first walked toward the northern route, but to our dismay, we were immediately greeted by an unpleasant sight. Standing in the way for us to reach the route were two Team Chaos men. They stood as if guarding the route. I tried to walk past them, but they stood in the way.

"Sorry, this road is blocked."

I stared at him with aggravation. "Who gave you permission to block this road?"

His eyes narrowed. "We're Team Chaos. We don't take orders from anyone. Now get lost."

Not wanting to start a fight, Dawn pulled me away. "Don't start anything. Come on, let's just take the route south." Reluctantly, I agreed, and followed her. We looked out and saw a marsh field. Dawn read a manual. "It says that the reason that there is a marsh since the ice from above reaches to the grounds down here. The water and the dirt mixes to become the marsh."

We all slipped on boots and walked across the mudland. The mud was pretty deep, and my boots were already started to be under the mud. Mira, still wondering who those men were, asked us. I explained, saying that we didn't really know, but their ideas seem to be doing something to pokemon. Mira, upon hearing this, immediately got nervous, and she held Dawn's arm.

We finally got out of the mudland, and we saw a Team Chaos grunt. I cursed silently, and we approached the man, who seemed to be chattering at something.

It was a Shinx, and it was injured. The grunt yelled at the poor pokemon and poked with a stick. Instinctively, I stepped up behind him, and shoved him. "What do you think you're doing?" Dawn ran up the pokemon, healing it.

The grunt looked at me with rage, and pointed to the Shinx. "This little piece of turd got me lost! Now I can't find my post!"

I yelled back at him, "You can't just beat it up because it got you lost! It probably didn't want to be with you!"

Before he could say anything, a stream of fire shot out between us. "What is going here?" We turned around and a man stood to the side of us. He donned sunglasses that contrasted with his gray hair. He wore a long coat that was shaded black and white. A lion with a yellow and red mane was right in front of him.

Suddenly, the grunt bowed to him. "I'm s-s-sorry, Commander B-Brutus! It's just that this stupid pokemon led me elsewhere!" The man stared past the grunt, glaring at the Shinx. "Hmph, pitiful. Such pokemon doesn't deserve to be part of Team Chao's future."

Dawn stared back at him. "You can't just use pokemon like that for your selfish reasons!"

Brutus shook his head. "Ha! What can little kids like you do about adult's ideas? The last time someone tried to do that, it didn't end up well. Kids these days have nothing but stupid dreams that they cannot accomplish. You're getting nowhere in life."

Dawn and I were about to give him a piece of our minds, but a turquoise sphere breezed right by him, and we all looked in the air, spotting a familiar black and purple dragon.

"Hydreigon?!"

We looked at Mira, and stared fearfully at Brutus. The commander snapped his fingers at his lion pokemon, who roared and confronted Hydreigon. Mira stared at her opponent, and semi-stuttered, "D-Dawn-senpai is my r-role model, and you cannot insult her like that…"

Brutus smirked, and clenched his fist. "Hmmm, Hydreigon is a quite a powerful pokemon…I wonder what a puny trainer like you would have to do with it."

Mira didn't reply, instead commanding her pokemon to attack. "Hydreigon, Dragon Pulse again!"

Brutus retaliated, "Flamethrower!"

The two attacks collided, and it looked like it was a tie, but Flamethrower managed to fight through and continued to shoot itself at Hydreigon, but the pokemon managed to dodge just in time, and come back using Dragon Claw.

Once again, Brutus was ready. "Pyroar! Agility!" The lion vanished in an instant, and Hydreigon swooped right by it. Seeing an opening, Brutus advanced. "Pyroar, Flare Blitz!"

The lion shot itself in flames, and charged into Hydreigon, and the dragon flopped to the ground.

Dawn muttered, "Pyroar…they must be a species from the Kalos Region because I cannot remember seeing that pokemon ever." I nodded, reluctantly impressed. "It's pretty strong, too." Dawn, however, shook her head.

"Mira has been in harder situations that this. I've battled with her numerous times. She does seem to be very timid, but she's never afraid of the big moment. Well, she used to…"

_*Flashback*_

_*Third Person's POV*_

"_Go, Empoleon! Ice Beam!" _

_A frozen beam shot out of the pokemon's mouth, and hit Alakazam, completely freezing it. _

"_Now, Empoleon, finish this up! Aqua Jet!"_

_The penguin pokemon shot itself in a vortex of water, slamming into the frozen pokemon, and Alakazam laid fainted. _

_The two trainers returned their pokemon, and shook hands. The smaller one, however, wasn't happy. "Dawn-senpai…beat Mira again."_

_Dawn gave her friend an encouraging smile. "But you've improved so much. You beat Riley and Cheryl. You really have developed as a trainer."_

_Mira shook her head, tears forming on the brim of her eyes. "Mira wants to be just as tough as Dawn-senpai! Then she will become the new champion!"_

_Dawn sweatdropped, obviously confused at her reason, but continued to encourage her friend. "Look, Mira, pokemon battles are just like life. Throughout your life, you will have some up and downs, but how you deal with them determine your outcomes. In a pokemon battle, if you let the fact that you're losing get to you, then you are going to lose. _

_She bent down and put her hand on Mira's head. "You've improved so much and you can get even better. Just believe in yourself."_

_*Flashback End*_

"Come on, Hydreigon, you've got to get up!"

The brutal pokemon, clearly enraged, flew back up to the sky. He attacked Pyroar again, only to have the lion pokemon dodge it, frustrating both Mira and Hydreigon. Brutus laughed out loud. "Fools! Did you think you had a chance?! Pyroar, Giga Impact!"

The pokemon slammed itself with colossal force into Hydreigon, and the dragon lay dazed. Mira ran to its side, holding its head. "Hydreigon!"

Returning Pyroar, Brutus stared at the three children. "Kids should stay home minding their own business. You three are hopeless!" He turned to the grunt. "Blaming a failure due to a measly pokemon, you imbecile! I'll deal with you later, now go!" He waved the grunt away, and the scared man ran away.

Brutus took one last look at us, then called out a pokemon. "Go, Fearow!" The bird pokemon picked him up and flew away.

We went over to Mira, who was on the ground. Dawn came up to her, and patted her head. "It's alright, Mira…you'll get him."

Mira shook her head, disappointed. "Mira and Hydreigon were caught unprepared…"

I muttered to myself, "More like you tried to catch him unprepared, but he saw through it and kind of did a little butt kicking…" I stopped when I saw Dawn's deathly glare, and I immediately stopped.

"Well, this is Marshton Town"

I went forward looked around, not waiting for Dawn to say anything else. The streets were paved with bricks held together with mud. The town was placed between two massive hills of mud, the buildings built into the hills. The buildings' roofs were colored red while they had tan paint. A pretty dull place, especially compared to Vallen Town. We headed over to the center, healing up.

"So there's no gym in this town?"

Nurse Joy shook her head sadly, "I'm afraid not. This town is known for being a port, but there is an dock that goes to a very special island named Pixie Island. Many trainers come from around to see the fairy-type pokemon that are living there.

Dawn and I immediately said, "Fairy types?!"

Nurse Joy nodded and explained, "Fairy types are a very rare species of pokemon. It turns out that some pokemon, like Marill and Jigglypuff are actually fairy types, and they are other ones as well."

My eyes lit up and I grabbed Dawn's wrist, and started to race to the door, "Let's goooo-OWW!"

"Shut up! We have to plan first." She sighed to herself. "I'll stop at the poke mart, you two go to the docks, see if we can get a lift."

Mira saluted to Dawn confidently saying, "Mira will not disappoint!"

Dawn smiled to her, but her eyes were directed at me. "I'm not so sure that you'll be the one who disappoints, Mira." She bent down and whispered something in her ear. After that, she stood up and walked back out of the door, but stopped. Sceptile stood in front of her, but peering over at me.

"Mira…stop it!"

My hand were in a vicegrip, the eleven year old's hands grasping mine, not letting go. I swear, any more of this and I would have started bleeding. And Mira was just as persistent.

Shaking her head, she said, "I'm sorry Brendan-san, but Mira isn't going to let go. Dawn-senpai's orders."

Sceptile stood to my other side, still quite grumpy, but he was the least of my worries. The sun was setting, and we needed to get a boat to Pixie Island.

Reaching the docks, I went up to a sailor who seemed to be looking around for something. "Excuse me, sir?"

He irritated looked over me. "Can I help you?"

"We need to get to Pixie Island, can you bring us there?"

He shook his head. "Usually, I would say yes, but I can't. My Pokemon and supplies were stolen this afternoon. There's no way I can take you there anyways, The sun is almost down."

All three of our ears perked up, and Mira immediately responded, "Pokemon thieves?"

The man nodded, "It's been like this for a while since some kid did something and it completely shifted life around here. People are a lot less trustworthy. Prices go up."

I step in. "Look, I think we can help. Do you know where these thieves have gone?"

"Yeah, they stay at some of the apartments in the town. I would go, but what good is a man with no pokemon? Look, if you can help me, I'll bring you to Pixie Island without charge tomorrow."

I shook his hand, "It's settled then."

"So we're going to track down criminals and then we're going to get back his stuff and leave to Pixie Island?" Dawn stared at me questioningly. I nodded proudly.

"I don't believe it, Brendan's actually doing something for once!"

I pouted. "Hey, shut up!"

She crossed her arms. "Ok, so where are we going to find them? We know that they are hidden in apartments, but there are three apartments! How are we going to find them?"

Mira held out something in her hand. "Mira found an audio device on the docks. Listening to the past recordings, Mira has found that they are sitting over at the hotel to the left street from the docks. Second Floor, Room 14C."

"A whole gang in one room?"

Dawn shrugged, "A lead is a lead, and this will help us."

I pumped my fist. "Alright, let's go kick some butt!"


	11. Scooby Doo References And More

**Yes, I am a lazy douche. My bad lol. It's just that I've been so busy on sophomore year in high school and enjoying with my friends. But my grades dropped, so I decided to sit down on my bed again and start continuing with the story. Yup, I'm a weird guy. If my grades drop, then I write fanfic. **

The reception lady handed Dawn a card, and told her the directions upstairs. We walked into an elevator, and watched the numbers on the screen increase as we ascended up.

Knowing that 14C was already taken, Dawn asked for a room where we could stay in for the night. I looked at her. "So what's the plan of attack? We can't just charge in and say that we're trainers."

She agreed, "Right, I got an idea."

The elevator dinged, signaling that we had made it to the 14th floor.

Dawn walked into the housekeepers supply room, and Mira, Sceptile and I followed, curious.

"I swear, they did this in a Scooby-Doo episode."

My knees were starting to cramp up as I was crowded in a room service cart. Mira squeezed up with me and Dawn, dressed in a maid uniform, was pushing the cart. Sceptile had stayed behind, waiting for the signal.

*Third Person's POV*

Dawn knocked on the door, and two gruff looking men opened the door slightly, their mean eyes boring into Dawn.

"What the hell do you want?"

Dawn smiled, despite the fact that the two men reeked and their attitude was atrocious. "We have complimentary refreshments. Would you like some?" They looked at each other. "Boss is making us work really hard. It would be nice to take a break."

They opened the door, and let Dawn in the suite. She brought the cart into the living room and made drinks for the two thieves. While she was preparing, she glanced around the room. Boxes and goods were stacked against each other, and they looked like they were going to be smuggled. As they chugged down their beverages, she told them that she would be going.

She walked to the door, gave the signal to Sceptile, who crept into the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen, she let Brendan and Mira out. Brendan stretched out his body. He whispered to Dawn, "Damn, I'm not doing that again!" Dawn ignored him, and pointed to a massive hole in the wall that led to a tunnel. They walked into the tunnel, and when Dawn confirmed that they were far enough, she said, "They're smugglers. I found boxes all in the living room. They're bringing it to wherever this tunnel leads to. But the question is where?"

"You won't need to find out."

He stood in front of us, bandana over his head, tattoos covering his arm. He wore a black tattered vest, and his jeans sagged down to the ground.

He plucked a hair from his beard, and grumbled. "Hmph, all the police in the region can never find me, but three meddling kids make it look easy. This is absolutely ridiculous."

Brendan laughed out loud, "Scooby-Doo reference HAHAHA!"

The man continued, "You kids will never see the light of the day again, and-"

Brendan was clutching his stomach, laughing on the ground, "Ok, this is totally like Scooby-Doo! OWW!"

"SHUT UP!"

Brendan looked at everyone, who stared at him with disgust. "My bad."

"Enough with the chit-chat! Go, Muk!"

The poison-type pokemon popped out, it's a body just a massive glob of gunk, just with eyes and a mouth. Dawn stepped up first. "Come on out! Lopunny!"

"Boss! What's wrong!"

The other two thugs stopped at the sight of the three kids and a pokemon, followed by their bosses enraged face, as the he furiously shouted. "You fools! How could you let something like this happen?! I'll deal with you two later! Muk, Gunk Shot!"

A poison projectile shot out of its mouth. Lopunny dodged, and the attack slammed into the wall, and part of the ceiling collapsed, rocks and dirt falling. "Look out!" Brendan grabbed onto Dawn, and they fell safely away from danger. Seeing Mira, Sceptile latched on to her and they fell too, but the opposite direction. Now the wall of rock had separated the four with Dawn and Brendan on one side, Mira and Sceptile on the other. Dawn called out to Mira, "Mira, you've got to get the authorities! I'll see you later!"

Mira heard her, but that was easier said than done. The two thugs stared at her and Sceptile, furious. They each pulled out a poke ball. "Go Seviper!" "Go, Zangoose!"

Two pokemon appeared in front of their respective trainers. One was a serpent, with very sharp fans that stuck out of his mouth. The other was a red and white mammal. Both looked pretty powerful and ready to attack, but it didn't seem to be Mira that they were hurt.

"Seviper! Get off him now! You're supposed to be fighting the them! He's not your opponent!"

The man on the left looked to his partner. "Dude, you're Seviper ruins everything! He always tries to fight my pokemon!"

The other man responded angrily, "How is this my fault? You're the one that brings out the wrong pokemon at the wrong time!"

As the two bickered about whose fault it was, Mira and Sceptile sweatdropped, obviously dumbfounded that the partners were fighting each other rather than focusing on them. Mira turned to Sceptile, and they nodded in agreement. Tiptoeing past the bickering allies, they made their way out of the tunnel.

"Lopunny, no!"

The bunny dropped onto the ground, fainting. Dawn grit her teeth. Who knew that this dude would have two Muks. The battle was going just fine until the poison started to kick in. Now she had to think of a different way to win. "Go Empoleon!"

Her best pokemon appeared, and it gave a menacing growl at Muk. The thug shouted. "Body Slam!"

The pokemon jumped onto Empoleon, trying to cover it with his body, but Empoleon shook it off, and flung the opponent onto the ground. "Go, Aqua Jet!"

It wasn't over yet. "Gastro Armor!" Muk formed a solid armor from his body and Empoleon couldn't get past it. Dawn was persistent, however. "We're not done yet! Waterfall!" As the water fell on Muk, the pokemon laid in his armor, unaffected, and his trainer laughed. "Do you think that a stream of water is enough to get past Muk's armor?"

Dawn smiled, "No, but this will. Empoleon, Ice Beam!" The attack had frozen the water, including Muk in his armor. "Now finish this! Metal Claw!"

The penguin steeled his arm, then charged at a high velocity, shattering the ice and the armor with a single slash, knocking out Muk.

Just then, a blast shattered the wall that had cut the tunnel off. When the debris cleared, Officer Jenny ran up to them. The two thugs, still fighting, were handcuffed and taken by other officers. The boss, at the side of the officials, ran away. Officer Jenny shouted to the others. "Quickly, follow them!" The group of officers took off while two stayed behind and took away the thugs. Dawn and Brendan were just going to follow the officers, but Officer Jenny stopped them. "Sorry, but you've guys have done enough. We'll take it from here." Dawn nodded then remembered the tools that the sailor needed. She checked the time. "It's already ten. We should head over to our room for tonight."

Mira and Brendan, as they were both exhausted from the day.

The fresh scent of the sea filled the air, and the sun shone brightly, reflecting off the crystal waters. Brendan looked around, seeing several trainers swimming and other fishing on their pokemon, and couldn't help but feel a bit of nostalgia. Mira was taking a nap with Sceptile, which was kind of weird since they did have a pretty good night's rest, and Dawn was talking to the sailor. Brendan, seeing this as an opportunity, had called his mom to catch up.

"It's great to see you having fun, honey, and even better to see you make more friends than May. But I have to say, must all of them be girls?"

A vein popped on his forehead, as he stubbornly replied, "I blame dad for that!"

His mother giggled, "Very true, but you can't go crazy, Brendan. I should not have to hear any calls from a mother in Sinnoh, or else."

Brendan chuckled nervously, "Y-yeah…no problem mom, don't worry!"

She sighed and then said, "Well, I have errands to run, take care, Brendan. I love you."

Brendan smiled, "Bye."

His eyes scanned around the boat, and it layed onto two spheres, both with the same design, a sphere with a design in the center. They looked pretty cool, and they were in different colors. One had a green color, but the shape in the center was yellow and red. The other was a light pink, and the shape was brown and a much darker pink.

He picked both of them up, and wondered out loud, "What are these?" The sailor looked back and shrugged, "Must've been some loot that the thiefs had found. You can keep it." Brendan nodded, and slipped them into his backpack.

"Well, here we are."

Brendan stepped out of the boat first onto the wooden dock of the island. Approaching the island, lush green trees surrounded the edges, but the island was pretty big, as there was a bigger port on the other side that was used by media companies such as television and internet connections.

They waved goodbye to the sailor as he departed back to the mainland, and Dawn told them the information. "Ok, so we have five hours to get to the next port in time to hit the next town."

The garden was luscious indeed, and even Brendan was hypnotized of the gorgeous flowers and variation of colors that seemed to please the eyes. He saw some Bug and Grass types that he recognized, but there were some others that he hadn't seen before, so he assumed that they were Fairy-types.

Mira started to play with some of the pokemon, and Dawn followed her to supervise. Brendan wandered off, wanted to take a walk around. After ten minutes of walking around, he walked past the trees, and saw the dark green bushes that seemed to overlap each other. However, there was a certain section of the bushes that had much more light shining through it. Curious, Brendan stepped through the leaves and found himself on a path that led to steps into the ground. The sides of the paths were walls that led up to the ground above, and the end was a massive tree trunk. A spiral of stairs that was carved out of the trunk to the top, where the stairs disappeared into the leaves. The most fascinating feature, however, was the diamonds that were implanted into the trees. Each gem sparkled with a luxurious light. Brendan walked up towards the tree, leaves crackling at every step he take as his feet would sidestep from all the vines that have grown on the ground. Sceptile followed close by.

Brendan stood right in front of the tree, looking up, entranced by the beauty of the feature.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

*Brendan's POV*

My head turned, ready for anything, as my eyes came upon a woman.

Her hair was neat and short, and she had a very dazzling look in her apparel. She donned a white dress and carried a pink purse, as if she was some kind of celebrity. Wait…

"You're Diantha? The Champion of the Kalos Region, right?!"

She nodded and smiled, as if she was pleased that I knew her. I didn't know too much about who she was, only that she was a master trainer and an actress. "Yes, that's me. And I especially know you, Brendan, champion of Hoenn, the youngest ever. Quite honored, I must say, to meet you."

I bowed down immediately, stuttering out, "T-the honor is mine…"

She giggled and looked back up at the tree, "The Jewel Topiary, the birthplace of Diancie, The Legendary Jewel Pokemon."

I questioned, "So what is the Champion of Kalos doing around here?"

She turned around, "Simply taking a break, however, the fact that I've met you here has sparked somewhat of an interest. I am most eager to see what you can bring to the table."

It took me a while to decipher the words, but when he finally got it, he pulled out a pokeball. "In others words, a pokemon battle?"

"Indeed. We don't have the time to go all out, so two pokemon only. You can switch in between the battles, not during them."

Impatiently nodding my head, I agreed, "Alright, let's go! Come on out, Salamence!"

My strongest pokemon, landed on the field with a massive roar, then took flight. Diantha, threw hers out. "Go, Goodra!"

A purple serpentlike dragon came out, covered completely in goo. Two antennae stuck out of his head, and it appeared to be a very cheery pokemon. I whipped out my pokedex, eager to learn about this pokemon.

"Goodra, the Dragon pokemon. It attacks with retractable horns. It throws a punch that's the equivalent of the force of a hundred pro boxers. its body is completely covered in goo" I took in the information, then got ready. "Alright, let's see what you got!"

Diantha struck first. "Go! Sludge Bomb!"

Goodra created a massive sphere of sludge, and flinged the purple projectile towards Salamence. I countered, yelling, "Quick! Dragon Pulse!"

Salamence summoned a turquoise sphere of energy from its mouth and shot it. Dragon Pulse was a much faster attack than Sludge Bomb, so the former shot through the latter and impacted with Goodra. However, Goodra, crossed its arms and formed a shield, and was able to hold off my attack.

Diantha smiled, "Sorry, but Goodra is very capable of taking all kinds of attacks. You'll have to find another way."

Infuriated, I responded, "Careful for what you wish for! Salamence, Dragon Claw!"

Her arm flashed and she glided through the air, and slashed down on Goodra, but Diantha once again, had a counter. "Aqua Tail!" Goodra turned to the side and swung its tail at Salamence and the two attacks were in a draw. Diantha wasn't finished. "Keep it up with Power Whip!"

Just then, Goodra's antennae turned and he whipped both of them down on Salamence, who crashed onto the ground. However, she was resilient and rose back up to the air. Looking up to her, I nodded and she flew into the forest, unseen. Diantha was taken aback. "Where did he go?"

I smiled, "You'll see soon enough. Draco Meteor!" Nothing happened.

Diantha giggled. "Oops, didn't think he heard you."

I retorted, "He heard me alright. I said already, you'll see. Aerial Ace!"

In blinding speed, Salamence shot out of the trees before Diantha or Goodra could see him and flew right into Goodra's back, knocking the pokemon over. Salamence, already past Goodra, turned around and faced it with an intimidating look on her face. Goodra glared back, enraged, even more pumped up to fight.

But it didn't get the chance.

A dozen meteorites, shot out of the forest right from the same spot that Salamence did, and bombarded on Goodra. When the smoke cleared, the dragon pokemon was on the ground, dazed.

I returned Salamence, and called out my partner, "You're up." Sceptile stood in front of me.

Diantha calmly returned her pokemon. "You've proven yourself. That was a great match. Now let's see how you deal with Gardevoir!"

She stared at Sceptile expectantly. "I've watched your matches on television. Your strongest pokemon is Salamence, not your Sceptile, yet you still send Sceptile out against me. The only question is why?"

Sensing the rhetorical question, I stayed silent as she continued.

"Sceptile is unmatched in jungle combat. This environment is literally a home to him. You went with the idea that a pokemon that use the surroundings the most has the upper hand. But not this time. Thunder Wave!"

Gardevoir emitted a small thunder shock. It didn't seem as much until it hit Sceptile, who immediately was paralyzed. He dropped to one knee, panting as occasional little sparks would electrocute him. I didn't even get a chance to say anything else, as Diantha resumed. "Focus Blast!"

Gardevoir focused hard, and formed an energy orb, rocketing into Sceptile. The force knocked the wind out of the reptile, and he fell, crashing on the ground. Diantha wasn't done. "Psychic." Gardevoir's eyes glowed purple, and so did Sceptile's body as he levitated into the air, flailing around.

"No mercy."

Waving her arms, Gardevoir directed Sceptile like a puppeteer, slamming him into the walls and throwing him into trees. After a brutal pummeling, she launched Sceptile into the air, then proceeded to walk closer to him.

"Shadow Ball"

A sphere of ghostly aura formed in her hands and slammed into Sceptile's back. I could only watch in horror as my partner collapse, devastated that I couldn't do anything about it. I went over to his friend, and carried him to the side, resting his back against the wall.

I can still win this. I will still win this. That Gardevoir though…

I shook my head….no…

I will win. Salamence has never lost before.

"Come on out, Salamence!"

Diantha smiled as my strongest pokemon appeared once again. "So, you send your strongest pokemon to clash with mine. However, Gardevoir isn't my strongest. There's more to her than meets the eye."

Then, she pulled a necklace from underneath her clothes and pressed on to the stone in the middle. The stone shown and an orb encircled around Gardevoir, and then exploded. Gardevoir appeared again, however appearing different. Its arms turned green, and its dress blossomed out, into a dress.

I stared at the pokemon with wonder. "No way, Gardevoir…evolved?!"

Diantha smiled confidently, "I present to you, Mega Gardevoir".

**Read And Review**


	12. MEGA SHINKA! (EVOLUTION)

**I felt kinda guilty for leaving everyone for so long, so I decided to update right now. Finished most of this today laying in bed. Memorial Day weekend lol and I'm supposed to be studying for finals…but Im writing fanfic.**

I gawked at the pokemon before me in utter astonishment…Wait, MEGA evolution?

"Mega Evolution is new transformation that has been recently discovered. Pokemon must hold their Mega Stone and their trainer must hold a Key Stone. A Mega Evolution can only occur once during the battle, and the pokemon that does evolve becomes much stronger. I'm afraid this battle is mine for the taking."

I clenched my fist. I wasn't about to back down. "We'll see about that! Salamence, Dragon Claw!"

Salamence rocketed past Gardevoir, uppercutting her claw into the ground, but when the dust cleared Gardevoir stood there once again, undamaged. I tried something else.

"Double-Edge!"

Salamence spun in the air, slamming his entire being onto Gardevoir, but once more, Diantha was ready. "Reflect!"

A wall of light surrounded Gardevoir and Salamence's attack merely bounced off.

"Shadow Sneak"

Gardevoir teleported behind Salamence and emitted a shadow attack on her back.

"Thunderbolt"

A bolt of lightning struck Salamence on the back, and just like Sceptile, he collapsed, paralyzed. Once again, I stood, watching the battle as if I was a spectator. I watched two of my friends suffer. It was literally like I was paralyzed.

Diantha, as if sensing that this battle was over, called out the final attack. "Moonblast"

A pink blast of light emitted from Gardevoir and it was shot at Salamence. The light overwhelmed Salamence, as my strongest pokemon stared at her first ever loss. She stood for a few more seconds, not letting the record go, but it was too much, and she fell.

I dropped next, just like her, unbelieving. I was dominated. Annihilated. Diantha walked up to me, and placed a hand of my shoulder.

"I guess I should've told you. Fairy types are immune to Dragons. The fact that you had Salamence out on the field against Gardevoir already put it at a pretty big disadvantage. But that was a great match. I can see your talent. You have a long way to go. Don't give up now."

And just like that, she disappeared. I got up, and walked over to my two injured pokemon, feeding them a Revive, and their injuries lessened. I sighed, then heard a squawk from able. I peered up and saw a Staraptor fly down.

"There you are!"

*Third Person's POV*

Usually, Brendan wouldn't want to be on the receiving of Dawn's annoying scolding. This time, however, he took it. It almost felt as if he needed it. So he didn't say a thing.

Dawn, a bit surprised that he didn't seem to pay attention to what she said, pulled his ear. "Did you even hear a thing I said? I hate to have to leave Mira alone like-"

She stopped and stared into space, and Brendan, realizing that she had stopped, looked to where her eyes were directed.

The diamonds on the tree started to glow a pink light. Then, all the diamonds shot up to the sky, joining together. They started to piece together a figure, but it was coated in the light. Suddenly, the light expanded, and both of them had to cover their eyes.

The light lasted for two seconds, then faded. Brendan and Dawn opened their eyes once again, and gazed at a wonderous sight before them.

A gray, sylph-like Pokemon with a white chest and arms resembling a dress floated in the air. Two red eyes shone happily as it smiled at the two trainers, who were in a trance of what had just happened.

"Diancie!" The creature cried.

Dawn immediately squealed as she pulled out her pokedex. "It's SO cute!"

"_Diancie, the Legendary Jewel Pokemon. Diancie can created diamonds out of carbon in the air and use them to defend itself."_

As she put her pokedex away, she wondered out loud. "Wow, a legendary. I wonder what it's doing here."

"It's simple darling, you've awakened it."

A woman stepped out of the wilderness. She had her white hair into a bun. She was very business-like, wearing a black sheath dress, and carrying a clipboard in her left hand. Her glasses reflected the suns glare.

She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "It's nice to meet you two, Brendan, champion of Hoenn, and Dawn, runner-up. Allow me to introduce myself. You may call me Xia, scientist and researcher of Team Chaos".

That's what Brendan needed to hear. "So you're in the same league as Brutus?"

Xia shook her head. "Same team, yes. We are working for the same goal. But he is only the weakest admin compared to Eden, Primo, and I."

Brendan thought in his head, "So, there's more people in this".

Dawn continued. "And what exactly is your goal? Why are you here?"

Xia clicked her tongue. "My darling, that is for a different time. All you need to know is that Team Chaos is reborn better than ever! This pokemon, Diancie, holds great potential that could play a major part in our quest. Therefore, I must thank you for awakening it, for here, at this very moment, I should capture it!"

After hearing this, Diancie floated over to us, fearing this woman for her actions. Brendan defended the pokemon, not willing to give it up. "No way, Diancie was awakened by us. You don't have the right to take it. Diancie choses it owner."

Clicking her tongue again, Xia reached for two pokeballs. "Very well, you leave me no choice. Victreebel, Claydol, come out!"

One pokemon resembling a carnivorous pitcher plant, the other a top popped out.

Dawn, peering over to Brendan, nodded at him, and said, "Together".

He nodded in response, and tossed out a pokemon, "Aggron, go!"

Dawn eyed Staraptor, who was sitting on a branch, and the bird pokemon landed on her shoulder, ready for combat.

Suddenly, a loud ringing burst out, and Xia pulled out her phone, sighing to herself. She put the device away, then returned her two pokemon. "It seems that our battle will have to be postponed. Diancie is yours."

And with that, she departed.

Completely forgetting that Diancie was there, the two trainers turned to the pokemon, who had cheered up that Xia was gone.

"So what's it doing here?"

Dawn shrugged. "Well, I just came here when it appeared. You must have done some battling, considering the condition of your two pokemon."

She walked over to the Salamence and Sceptile, and completely healed them. Not knowing what to say, Brendan, stammered out to Diancie. "S-so, what's up?"

Diancie, tilted it head, a bit confused, then went over and hugged Brendan, surprising the trainer. Dawn giggled, "It likes you, that's cute. You should bring it along with us."

Brendan nodded, then looked at his new friend, "Diancie, would you like to come along with me?"

His response was a nod, and another embrace.

Happily enjoying his time with his new friend, Brendan looked back as he walked away, remembering the battle with Diantha, vowing that he will get stronger.

Many famous TV companies and networks had their headquarters lined up on the shoreline, with the dock between it all. Brendan, Dawn. And Sceptile sprinted up to the port, but there was no boat in sight. Mira ran up to them, sadly shaking her head.

"Mira couldn't find a boat."

Dawn sighed, frustrated. "How are we going to get off this island? We don't have a boat to go on."

"Maybe, I can do something to help."

His hair was spiky, most blonde, but white streaks were quite distinctinve. He had a vest on, and cargo shorts. His appearance was quite buff and intimidating indeed.

He grinned and pointed to himself. "Name's Carson. Couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Well, today's your lucky day! Carson, the third gym leader in the Oubre Region, shall take you back to the mainland! But there is a small fee."

The last sentence didn't dampened their hopes, as Dawn eagerly said, "What sort of fee?"

Carson chuckled. "I'm a gym leader, and my job is to battle. And I recognize talent when it's there. After all, it's not everyday you meet the Champion of Hoenn!'

Brendan sweatdropped, thinking, "Dang, is that my new nickname? But I-I can't battle this guy. My pride, my fire…its all been washed away. I've never suffered a defeat like that before…The only reason why I called out Aggron was to protect Diancie"

He looked up to Carson, "Sorry man, but I already beat for the day."

Dawn tilted her head in suspicion. Brendan never backed down for a challenge. Now that she noticed it, he had seemed a bit…depressed to say the least. Did something happen in the forest?

She shook those thoughts out of her mind. Now was not the time, nor place. It seemed selfish to not worry about how Brendan was feeling. After all, even though they hadn't known each other for long, they cooperated very well together, and she couldn't help but feel very close to him. But they needed a ride. If he wasn't going to step up, she would gladly.

"I'll accept your challenge."

Carson looked over at the young lady with navy hair. For what he has heard, she was not a pro yet like Brendan, but he has heard of the numerous contests in Sinnoh that Dawn has won, proving not only to be a solid trainer, but an expert coordinator as well. It sucked that he couldn't get a chance to go up against Brendan, but this girl was one hell of a consolation prize.

Pulling out a pokeball, he smiled. "Game on."

"Let's go, Magnezone!"

A metal grey and yellow pokemon popped out, with magnets sticking out of its body. It had one massive eye in the middle, and two other eyes on the side.

Dawn readied her pokemon, "Come on out, Lopunny!"

Her furry brown and tan bunny appeared, ready to fight. Dawn struck first, "Alright, let's use Slam!" Lopunny slammed its massive ears onto Magnezone, but the opponent was hardly affected. Dawn kept on the offense. "Keep it up, Close Combat!" The bunny pokemon followed up with a flurry of punches and kicks.

Magnezone held its ground for the first few, but it got worn down against such a powerful attack. Carson was quick to react, yelling. "Not so fast, Metal Defense!"

The metal on Magnezone hardened, and Lopunny was unable to do anymore damage. Now it was Carson's turn. "Thunderbolt!"

The two magnets on the side of Magnezone shot out lightning bolts, but Dawn was just as fast. "Dodge them!"

Evading the attacks, Lopunny jumped from place to place, pouncing whenever a thunderbolt came. One last thunderbolt was launched, and Lopunny dodged it with ease, but when it landed, its foot slipped on one of the holes that Magnezone had created on the ground, and the bunny fell onto the ground.

Carson snickered, "Whoops, got to watch out there. Flash Cannon!"

A beam of metallic light shot out from Magnezone's eye. The light slammed into Lopunny, but when the smoke and dust cleared, nothing was there, just a doll. Shocked, the gym leader exclaimed, "Wait, what happened?"

Then an orange sphere of energy shot from the sky and rocketed into Magnezone. The pokemon dropped into ground, dazed.

Then Lopunny landed gracefully before Dawn, who proudly smiled. "Substitute. Lopunny was able to bring a decoy out before your attack could hit."

Carson chuckled, "Haha, nice! Didn't expect that coming. However, this dog has more tricks up his sleeve. Let's go, Ampharos!"

A bipedal pokemon came out. It was small, but its presence was quite powerful. It was mostly yellow, but it had a few black spots. Carson rolled up his sleeve, revealing a wristband with a orb in it. Brendan's eyes widened, immediately recognizing that kind of ornament.

"N-no way…that's-"

He wasn't able to finish the sentence, as Carson pressed on the button, causing a purple orb to form around Ampharos. Light burst out of the sphere and Ampharos appeared out of the orb, this time looking more powerful, with a white mane growing on the back.

Dawn's reaction mirror Brendan's and Mira's.

Carson chuckled. "Mega Ampharos!"

Dawn, kept staring at the pokemon, "I've heard of mega evolutions…I never knew that it would be in front of my eyes."

The gym leader looked at Dawn, "You've put up a great fight. But with Mega Ampharos, you don't stand a chance."

Dawn's eyes turned into ones of determination, and she prepared herself.

"Alright, Dragon Pulse!"

Brendan and Mira stammered, "Dragon Pulse?!"

A turquoise beam shot out of Ampharos' mouth, and it struck Lopunny in the chest, sending the pokemon tumbling onto the ground.

"Wait, Ampharos cannot learn Dragon Pulse."

Carson once again chuckled, "It's Mega Evolution makes it a Dragon type as well. That makes it nearly unstoppable."

Dawn responded, "Nothing is unstoppable, and I'll prove it! Hi Jump Kick!" Lopunny, leaped into the air, and tried to bring its foot onto Ampharos.

"Protect!"

A barrier appeared around the pokemon, and Lopunny slammed its foot onto the barrier, but couldn't get past it. Ampharos followed up with Thunder Wave, as waves of light electricity was sent into the air, and Lopunny fell back, paralyzed.

"Finish it off! Zap Cannon!"

Lightning formed in front of Ampharos as it shaped into a sphere, then shot at a blinding speed like a cannon, exploding the second it impacted with Lopunny, finishing the bunny off.

Dawn returned her pokemon, "Good job, you did amazing."

She stood up, seemingly unfazed. She stared at the opposition, as if analyzing it. Then, another pokeball flew in the air. "Altaria, Dragon Dance!"

A light blue dragon pokemon appeared, with fluffy white clouds as wings. The second it appeared, it flew into the air, and its body glowed with fire.

Dawn continued, "Alright, strike with Aerial Ace!"

At lightning speed, Altaria folded its wings and shot down at Ampharos.

"Reflect."

A light screen appeared before Ampharos, but Dawn was thinking ahead. "Stop and Spin!" Just before Altaria finished it attack, it spun upwards and over the shield, flying behind Ampharos. It unleashed an Ice Beam to the back of the electric pokemon, releasing a ray of frozen ice. But Ampharos responded with a Thunderbolt, shattering the ice.

Dawn gritted her teeth, "Darn! Don't let up! Wing Attack!"

Altaria slammed its wings into Ampharos, but once again, Carson had a counter. "Iron Tail!"

The attacks slammed against each other, and the result was a tie. Altaria stayed resilient and glided back into the air, but Ampharos stuttered back from the impact.

"Altaria, Earthquake!"

The pokemon slammed into the ground, and Ampharos, already reeling, collapsed from not being balance. Dawn followed up, "Sky Attack!"

The Humming pokemon's body glowed light blue for two seconds, then rocketed into Ampharos. The shockwave was sent throughout air. Ampharos slammed into a tree, unable to battle anymore.

Utterly shocked, Carson returned his pokemon and walked over to Dawn, shaking her hand. "You're tough. I didn't expect so much fire out of you. I guess my underestimation led to your victory. Im surprised that you weren't able to complete what you wanted to achieve."

Dawn's emotion was blank, and she looked down, "I-I don't know."

*Brendan's POV*

I walked up to Dawn concerned. I had never seen her like this. Placing a hand on her shoulder, I looked her face. "Is everything alright?"

Her eyes looked at mine, and but she wouldn't give me an answer. "Nothing. I'm fine."

Trying to avoid the awkwardness, Carson exclaimed, "Well, she did win, so here. Take this." He held out an orange and yellow badge. It was shaped as two lightning bolts. Dawn nodded at me. "Take it."

I took it, and placed in my bag. Dawn looked up to me, surprised. "You're not going to say anything?" I laughed. "You were the one that did the battling."

She smiled up at me, and then spoke to Carson. "So we get a ride back?" The gym leader smiled. "Of course."

On the boat, I had introduced Diancie to Mira, and they were happily playing around.

Dawn sat next to me quietly. My eyes met hers, and she stared impatiently back, grumbling. "What?" I sighed, "What happened back there? You were so into the battle, but then you were completely deflated."

She didn't answer again, and I continued, "We're partners now, and I can't have a shackle pulling both of us down, not to mention Mira."

Finally, she spoke. "I was so close. I was so close to becoming Champion. The title was in my grasp, but it slipped. "

Not wanting to hurt her, I proceeded with caution. "Was it bad?" Her response shut me up. "I got swept."

I was too shocked to speak. Dawn, although I would never admit it, was one hell of a trainer. The fact that she got swept, left my blank.

"I never felt so useless. I watched every one of my pokemon faint. It felt terrible." Hearing this, I exhaled. "I know that feeling." She looked curiously at me, and I told her about what had happened in the forest.

I apologized. "I'm sorry about leaving like that."

"It's alright. Don't worry. You're more than capable of taking care of yourself."

She then karate chopped my head. "But…it would be nice to give us a notice!"

I rubbed my forehead. "Yeah…"

Sceptile crawled up to Dawn, placing his head on her lap, and she rubbed his stomach, much to his delight. I gave a half-smile. "Sheesh." He stuck out his tongue. I looked through my bag to find something to eat. Peering into my bag, Dawn pulled out the two stones. "What are these?"

I shrugged as Sceptile grabbed the green one and started to toss it up and down. I let him keep it, as it made my bag a bit lighter.

Continuing the conversation, she said, "So you met the Champion of Kalos?"

Sighing, I put my bag back down. "Yeah, she was way too good. I couldn't do anything. She was a pokemon master without question."

Placing a hand on my shoulder in encouragement, Dawn smiled, "There will always be someone like that, but we can beat them. Mira and I support you."

Like what happened in the boat before, my body temperature just shot up, and I couldn't say a thing. Luckily, Mira intervened. "Mira sees the next city!"

Looking ahead, we didn't see a port like most of the cities that we had visited. We saw more of a resort beach, like Slateport except much more fancy. Carson parked the boat just on the outskirts of the beach and we got off the vehicle. The gym leader gave his farewell. "Well, this is where you get off. You guys had started from Eglin City, right? You guys have probably gotten into water travels then. Until you reach the pokemon league, it's mostly land from here."

Slipping on a worker's jacket, he smiled. "I'll be heading off to the gym. Hope we can meet each other again. Enjoy your time in Tavernel City"

Taking two steps into the city, we already knew that it was for tourists. Palm trees lined up on the side of the streets and most of the retail stores were restaurants and fashion stores. It probably would have been much busier in the day, since we got there at 8 o'clock, so the street lights shone their lights to make circles on the ground. The only places that were open were several restaurants and night clubs. While Dawn and I were looking for a casual place to eat, Mira looked at this poster on the streetlight. Ripping it off, she ran over to us and shoved the picture in my face.

Seeing the logo, I already knew what was advertised Upon hearing "pokestar studios", Sceptile snatched the poster and stared at the image, his eyes sparkling in the dark seeing the person printed on the paper. The minute that happened, I pinched the bridge of my nose.

. Mira just stated the obvious.

"MIRA WANTS TO SEE POKESTAR STUDIOS!"

"Damn it, Sceptile, please don't tell me it's Rosa again." Sure enough, there she was. Apparently, Rosa was reknown actor and trainer in the Unova region. Her performances on stage made her famous, but I've seen the way she battles, and needless to say, I'm pretty impressed.

On the other hand, I'm not a fan of acting, but somehow Sceptile saw my mom watching her on television once and he fell in love with her ever since. I don't know if Sceptile really loves her in a romantic way or an acting way. Every time I ask, he becomes all bubbly hearing the word Rosa.

I really didn't want to see the movie, and Dawn was too tired from the battle to be watching anymore action.

"Here, take this money, and go to the theater. When the movie's over, contact us."

Before Mira left, however, I pulled her aside, and handed her Sceptile's pokeball. "Please, if he does anything, you can use this." She grabbed it, and I looked up to Sceptile, who was impatiently waiting.

"Well, this is all we got."

I wanted to stay away from the fancy restaurants, and looked for something less glamorous. We found a neat place named Tavern Café. The place was candlelit, slow jazz music playing in the background. It seemed like a pretty romantic place, not exactly my forte, but the food was cheap, so it would do.

After we ordered and started to eat, the waitress happily told us. "You two are so cute together. Here, you can go to this place."

Both of our faces started to blush, and I looked at the flyer she gave us. I stuttered out the word, "H-Honeymoon Pier?"

The waitress gave me a wink as she left, and I stared off into space, dumbfounded.

Dawn, obviously embarrassed too, stammered out her opinion. "You k-know….we have time to waste. We can stop by and see…" She looked away from me and she hesitantly continue to eat. I didn't say anything in response, and sulked into my chair. I wasn't sure, but I thought I could hear a girl giggling over at the cashier.

We had finished our late dinner, and exited the café. "Come on, let's see the place."

The pier was amazing. The first walkway stretched out into twelve different huts over the water, lanterns lighting the entire way. A professional guitarist sat in the middle, playing a soft, mellow tune.

"Wow" Dawn muttered to herself.

I could only reply with a "Yeah…"

"Oh, my! Honey, I didn't know we had such young visitors!"

We turned around the sound of the voice, only to hear a different gender speak. "Well, this is the Honeymoon Pier, so we are open to every age!"

An elderly couple stood in front of us, both having grey hairs. The wife had a flower hat, and a coat to protect her from the cold. The man had a suit and tie, and he held a cane, tapping the ground.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Emma and this is Marvin. We are the owners of this tourist attraction. We started this to introduce and expand love to not just the people in this town, but the people that would visit. Obviously, you are visitors, I hope you are enjoying yourselves."

Dawn spoke up, "Ma'am, the place is astounding! It's so beautiful, especially at night!"

Emma giggled, "Yes, you see we have a lot of help from our son, Carson!"

Both our bodies jolted up with shock. "Carson? We just battled him!"

"Yes, unlike us, Carson is a very ambitious person. He cares more about the city than love. No matter, as his parents, we supported him, and he transformed Tavernel City into the beauty it is! However, hearing that you have defeated my son has made me very anxious. After all, we were the gym leaders of this city."

I was pumped, "Sweet, let's get a double battle on! I'm ready, how about you, Dawn?"

Dawn sighed, "Really, Brendan? Out of all place we battle, it's a tourist attraction…but I can't blame you. I wouldn't want to reject such an opportunity!"

Marvin chuckled, "Nothing like seeing juveniles with so much energy! Come at us with all you got!"

Emma released her pokemon. "Go! Fan Rotom!" while her partner threw out his. "Come out, Wash Rotom!"

Two machine pokemon appeared in front of us, one in shape of a fan the other a washing machine. They both had eyes and glowed yellow. I reached for one specific pokemon, very eager to test it out. "Go, Diancie!"

The legendary pokemon floated in front of me, squealing its name as crystal sparks dazzled into the air. The couple looked at the pokemon, quite impressed. Dawn sent out her pokemon, "Let's go, Staraptor!"

Her raptor avian pokemon swooped down and landed on the wooden post on the port.

Emma started first. "Let's show them how it's done! Rotom, Air Slash!" The pokemon unleashed a blade made of sharp razor wind, slicing through the air. Staraptor was the first to dodge, but Diancie took the attack head on, but the slash didn't even make a dent, showing the pokemon's impressive defense. I countered quickly, wanting to take the offensive. "Quick, Moonblast!"

The moon in the sky seemed to shine brighter and the light from it reflected off Diancie as a pink ray moonbeams shot out at the Fan-Rotom. Suddenly, a torrential wall exploded from the water, deflecting the attack, protecting Fan-Rotom.

"Thunderbolt! Shadow Ball!" Emma and Marvin shouted together, and Emma's Rotom launched a bolt of thunder while the counterpart launched a sphere of ghostly force. Again, the story was the same, Staraptor being too fast while Diancie using its seemingly impenetrable defense. This time, however, Dawn tried to follow up with an Aerial Ace. While the physical attack wasn't very effective, Staraptor was able to reach the other side of our opponents, forcing the Rotoms to face us in the front and in the back.

Taking advantage of our good positioning, Dawn continued, "Double Team! Wing Attack!" Many clones of her pokemon encircling the opponents. Then, each used Wing Attack on the opposition, but before each attack could make impact, the clone would disappear. Seeing the diversion, I shouted "Attack with-" I was interrupted as Diancie's body glowed pink and summoned a few diamonds each a meter big before sending in a barrage to Emma's and Marvin's pokemon. I stood in awe as the Rotom were knocked aside, unconscious.

Emma and Marvin returned their pokemon, and smiled toward us before taking their leave. I opened my pokedex to see what move that Diancie had just pulled off.

"_Diamond Storm, the signature move of Diancie and a strong rock type move."_

I looked at Diancie, who floated over and nuzzled my hat. Embracing my new friend before returning it to its pokeball, I turned to Dawn, who was healing her Staraptor, then returning it as well. She looked over to me.

"You should really watch out for your partner next time. A small piece hit Staraptor", she informed me.

After apologizing, I checked the time. 9 o'clock. The show was probably still on.

"Why don't we stay here and hang out for a bit? The show won't going to be done for a while."

We stood together, keeping only inches between us as we faced the vast cerulean waters, a cool ocean breeze blowing through our hair. I guess we were both careful to not let our hats fly off, but thankfully, the current of air wasn't that strong. Our eyes were glued to the stars, each sparkling in the night sky. Normally, I would be bored with this kind of thing, but looking into space with Dawn was…soothing almost as if her presence was a healing one. Even though I wasn't injured or anything, I felt like being with her gave me strength.

Dawn tried to stifle a yawn, but I saw through it.

"Tired? It's only 9:23."

"Battling takes a lot out of me. And besides, I don't have an unlimited energy like you."

I laughed, "I guess that's true. Where are we going to stay the night?"

She sighed. "We'll hit the pokemon center, then find a hotel. I don't want to spend too much money on hotels, thought."

As she turned to me, I looked at her eyes. I don't know if it was staring the stars too much, but her eyes were hypnotic, reflecting the sparkling stars in the sky. I snapped myself out of the trance before getting lost.

Damn, I was falling hard for her.

But I'm just glad that we were able to meet and go through this together. After all, fate had a reason for both of us to be here.

"How was the show?"

We had just picked Mira and Sceptile from the theater, but Sceptile still dazed from the show. I swear, Rosa might just be a one hit KO on him.

Mira went on to explain the entire show. I didn't pay attention, just looking at the elevator number rise as we descended to the 7th floor of the hotel.

"-so what did Dawn-senpai and Brendan-san do together?"

Sceptile snapped out of it and looked at me eagerly. I should have punched him right then and there.

Dawn stuttered, "W-well, we didn't d-do much, hehe, just hang a-around…"

I should have punched her right then and there.

**Big Chapter here! Read and Review!**


	13. Look Who Finally Gets A Mega

**Ok, this is where I'm really going to mess things up. And when I mess things up, I mean like change the story and a lot of things in the Pokemon universe….well, I guess I've already done some damage…so what's a little more?**

The night had gone and went, and with a good rest, we were all ready to continue our journey together. We opened the front doors from the hotel, and walked out. A man with his back turned was in front of us. He donned a purple and green coat, brown jeans and red tennis shoes. His jeans were shredded at the bottom, and a dragonic artwork was on his jacket. His hair was mostly black, but some groups of hair were dyed tan. The minute we took a step toward him, he turned.

He wore a smirk, not an arrogant, something that really fit him. His tone was friendly enough. "Hello there."

We responded to his greeting.

He shook our hands, "I'm Tavor, protector of this region and pokemon trainer. I'm happy that you have come to the Oubre region. I presume everything is going well?"

Dawn nodded and started a conversation with this man. I stayed behind, suspicious. Who was this man, and what did he want? It seemed kind of weird that he seemingly waited outside for us.

"YO, TAV!"

We turned to the new voice, and were surprised to see Carson run up to us. When he got closer, we noticed that he was holding a piece of paper. "Check this out."

Tavor looked over the document and nodded. "Put it on standby. I have more important matters to deal with."

Dawn questioned, "Matters?"

"Just something for business. Anyways, I've heard that that two trainers from foreign regions were sent to explore Oubre. I'm thrilled to have you here. But it does appear that you two do have a mission to accomplish. This mission, it's dangerous, and what I'm about to tell you must stay secret."

We nodded.

"I'm sure you've heard of Tristula and Syreni, yes? And you know that one represents the happiness and the other represents sadness, am I correct? Well, these legendaries energy and power come from children. Why? Because children have all the emotions and let it loose. Tristula and Syreni thrive on this. Without them, the world would be dull. There wouldn't the highs and lows of everyday life. And the legendaries always pick two kids every generation to represent them."

His glare on his heightened, and I could feel an aura of power that emitted from him. "I'm afraid that you two might have been chosen for this tasks. That is not confirmed, however, since we have no idea what might happen…Fate is very perplexing. One this that it does can mean something completely different.

His eyes softened ever-so-lightly, "However, I must tell you the purpose of your being here. You see, the energy source of Tristula and Syreni come from two kids. Both these kids are talented pokemon trainers, but both are very different. While one is happy, joyous of the life he/she has, the other's mind and emotions are based on he/she's failures, and their strive to get be the best."

"Wait, so you're saying that we're are the two destined kids that these legendaries want? Is that why Professor Hayden requested for us?"

His eyes narrowed, that power return again, and he turned his back to us as he walked away.

I looked at Dawn, and she returned my glance. Who should we trust?

* * *

*Third Person POV*

A dark room. The floor had grey metal tiles that were nailed to each other.

A high heel stepped out of the shadows, its red color standing out of the blackness.

"You're late"

The lady didn't look at the direction of the voice, simply keeping her head up and putting her phone back in her pocket. She flipped her hair before speaking to another figure sitting in a chair, his eyes glued to a screen of a laptop. "I'm here"

"Tardiness will not be accepted, Xia".

"I was caught up on matters".

"We don't have much time, change shouldn't wait for everyone."

Another person stepped out of the shadows, his face smirking. "Yeah, Xia, you don't want Boss to move you down a rank. But I wouldn't mind if you worked for me as a grunt."

Xia clicked her tongue, "Shut up, Brutus, I don't need to hear from you."

"Quiet, both of you. I sent out Eden to update ourselves on our two subjects."

"For someone who wants change, you go at a slow pace. Stop being a hypocrite."

"Patience, Brutus, patience. Our time will come."

* * *

*Brendan's POV*

So after that exchange we were sent on our merry way. We had picked up the rest of our supplies at the poke mart and were getting ready to move on our journey.

The next route was much less treacherous than the other things we had to go through. The path followed a river, with trees branching out on each side of the body of water. You could hear birds chirping and lots of different wild pokemon were everywhere. The only downside was that the path was extensively long.

After the first thirty minutes of walking, we saw that the road had come to an end, and a bridge was built for us to cross. Stepping onto the bridge, we saw a familiar figure standing in the way. It was the guy from the temple.

"I've been waiting for you."

It was the guy from the temple, he was still dressed formally, looking slick and professional.

I asked, "Who are you? You still haven't told us from before."

"It doesn't matter. What does is that your actions are part of a much higher power. Yet you don't even know how it can shake this world. Pokemon have become an inferior race to us humans. We must hold them down."

"What are you saying?"

He looked at us, his eyes devoid of emotion. "There's a saying, 'Man is wolf to man'. Many of us think that it's wrong, and man shouldn't his own kind. That's very true. But this world isn't big enough for all of us. Natural selection gives and takes. And it's already taking from us."

"Taking what?"

He turned away, "Look around at this beautiful place. However, in a matter of seconds, it can go away. We are already seeing this in our lives. Pollution, human waste, biological research…it's turning our beloved home into a wasteland. We need to stop this. And we must start with the pokemon."

"The pokemon, why?"

"We are so caught up in our relationship with them, we don't see the reality. We befriend them, yet what do we use them for? Battling each other. A trainer's life is useless. Befriend Pokemon and raising them has little effect on this world. However, putting pokemon to work for us, would benefit us all."

I crunched my fist, this guy was pissing me off. "Pokemon have feelings too, can you not see that?"

"So what?! We have feelings, too! We must create a new world, where pokemon work for us, not stupidly battle for entertainment! As humans we always look to discover more. Yet instead of looking to the future for greater use, we look at worthless stones and artifacts that tell us some story of the past!"

Dawn backed me up, "You can't just enslave pokemon! This earth is all of us to share!"

The man took back a few steps, straightening his tie. He faced us fully. "It's quite evident that you are not on my side. I came here with a job. And that was to let you see what my intentions are. You have indeed seen, but not the whole picture. We'll have to do this the hard way." He reached behind him and pulled out a Poke ball.

I nodded at Sceptile. He stepped out in front of me while the man threw his ball. "Come on out, Eelektross!" A eel like pokemon with slimy green color appeared, its skin occasionally glowing bright neon light.

Before any one of us could initiate the first attack, a giant blast of water came between us, and stopped either one from take the first move. We turned to the source of the attack.

"Starting the party without me?"

Dawn's eyes turned to saucers as she exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

At first, I thought it was someone that she knew, but when I found out who it was, I was surprised as well. It was that boy with the brown hair, black shirt and brown pants. He was still tossing up a poke ball, and didn't seem to lose any of his confidence. He probably got even cockier. He stood on the shell of a Blastoise, as the turtle pokemon swam up the river. When they got close to the bridge, the boy jumped off the pokemon and they both landed on the bridge. They looked at us.

"I can't believe you are ahead of me, not bad. And you even brought a little accomplice with you."

Mira pouted.

The man cleared his throat. "Hate to interrupt, but I have duties to fulfill."

Once again, I was able to call out the first attack, but was interrupted by the newcomer. "Eelektross…A rare pokemon native to the Unova region. Let's see how it stacks up against my all powerful Blastoise." He turned back to us. "I'm gonna be nice today and give you guys a show. Watch and learn."

My mind was conflicted. Rooting against the man would be the right thing to do, but it was hard due to the boy's cockiness. WHY COULDN'T BOTH OF THEM LOSE?!

* * *

"Skull Bash Now!" Like a torpedo, Blastoise shot itself at Eelektross, ramming its head into the opponent, but the electric type stood strong.

"Hone Claws!, then Crush Claw!"

Eelektross' claws grew even longer then he tried to snap Blastoise's body with massive strength, but the boy was quicker. "Hydro Pump, in the river!"

Water came bursting out of the cannons in Blastoise's shell, and the pokemon used it to propel in the air, dodging the attack from Eelektross. The turtle pokemon followed up with a Body Slam, but Eelektross recovered well.

"Protect"

Eelektross summoned a clear shield that blocked the attack.

Bouncing off the shield, Blastoise tried again, this time slamming a powerful punch as his trainer yelled  
"Strength!"

Once again, their opponent was just a quick, and Eelektross followed with a Power-Up Punch.

The two fists collided, and it looked like a stalemate until Eelektross' fist glowed dark red and a surge of energy helped the eel pokemon overcome Blastoise, sending the pokemon back.

The man gave a half-smile. "You did your best."

Blastoise slowly got up as his trainer wiped the smirk off his face and replaced with a sneer. "That was nothing! Take this!"

He reached into his shirt and pulled out a thin necklace with the same familiar stone in it. Dawn, Mira, and I all stared in awe as he pressed the stone, which began to glow, as he shouted "Blastoise, Mega Evolve!"

The same pink orb surrounded Blastoise and the pokemon transformed. The orb released the pokemon, and Blastoise looked even more powerful. Most of it features were the same, but instead of having two cannons, he had a massive one over his head and two smaller ones on his arms.

The opponent was taken aback. "So you can Mega Evolve….you might have use for us after all…"

The boy wasn't listening and attacked, "Go Dragon Pulse!"

A red, violent, and blue rays shot out of different cannons, and they formed together to make a huge beam that slammed right into Eelektross. The impact sent shockwaves over to us.

The trainer was pleased, "How do you like that? Mega Blastoise's ability Mega Launcher makes its attacks even stronger. Have another taste. Hydro Cannon!"

This time only the top cannon shot, but the projectile was massive, as a colossal stream of water erupted from the launcher, but Eelektross managed to duck just in time, and ran to Blastoise, seeing the opening.

"Power-Up Punch!"

The pokemon tried the move again, but Blastoise was just better, and countered with a well-time Iron Defense, solidifying its defense, then the trainer took control, "Smack Down and Focus Blast!"

Eelektross left its own opening after being unable to penetrate the defense, and Blastoise grabbed with speed and strength, then slammed into the ground. Stunned, Eelektross couldn't come back up in time to dodge a Focus Blast from point black range, especially with a Mega Launcher.

With it all said and done, Eelektross laid dazed. His trainer returned him.

I shouted, "Wait!", but to no avail. He was gone. The boy hopped back on his Blastoise, and said, "I'll take my leave as well. Smell ya!"

We watched him go, still surprised after the battle we just saw. As cocky was he was, I had never seen such power and precision, especially at the end. Blastoise wasn't the quickest pokemon by any means, but his timing and decision-making was what helped beat even a pokemon with a type advantage never mind the Mega Evolution.

"He's good", Dawn backed up my thoughts with that statement.

* * *

"A cave."

We looked ahead of us, and a hole of pitch-black. I took one step forward. "Let's go in."

* * *

Drops of water dripped down on to the ground, making small "plops!" as they hit the floor. I lead with a flashlight, while Dawn and Mira stayed behind me. I walked casually, I didn't mind the quiet. It was eerie, yes, but I was used to it.

We took turn after turn, and just followed our instincts to the exit. Suddenly, a rumbling on the ground came about, and we stopped abruptly and pointed our flashlights around us to find the source. Then, before I could do anything, a brown pokemon pounced out of the ground, and landed right in front of us. It was a mole, with a huge drill on the top of its head, and it's claws were sharp. I pulled out my pokedex.

"_Excadrill, the ground mole pokemon, Excadrill uses it's bulky and sturdy body to dig underground."_

"Uh, Brendan?"

"What?"

"We got more."

I looked behind, only to see four more of them try to flank from our back. I quickly devised a plan. They had the advantage of closing in, so the only way was to break the offense. "Dawn, we need to split up, we'll find each other later. Just stay safe."

"Got it. Let's go, Empoleon!"

Her penguin pokemon burst out of its ball and launched a Hydro Pump at the Excadrills, whom both dodged, but left a gaping hole that Mira and Dawn escaped in. They dashed through the hole with four Excadrills following them.

*Third Person's POV*

Turning his attention to the only opponent, Brendan called out the first attack. "Leaf Blade!" Sceptile struck first, but Excadrill stood strong, countering with an Earthquake. The attack didn't do much damage to Sceptile, but the ground shook uncontrollably, and the grass type couldn't keep on balance.

The wild pokemon tried to use this as an advantage, smashing the ceiling, letting the loose rocks fall on Sceptile, but Sceptile's reaction was on par, pouncing on the walls with blinding quickness. After taking two rapid steps, then striking again with Leaf Blade.

Underestimating the quickness of the Jungle pokemon, Excardrill was taken by surprise and had to take strikes from both arms.

Seeing an opening, Brendan yelled, "Ok, Night Slash!"

Silent and as quick as the night, Sceptile swing with both arms at once into Excadrill's chest, and the mole fell into the wall, fainted.

After patching up Sceptile, they ran into the direction Dawn and Mira had disappeared.

Dawn glanced back, seeing four sharp metal plates sliding along the ground, quickly catching up to them. Her head turned in front, seeing two paths. Just a few yards before the fork, she turned around and pushed Mira forward.

"Dawn-senpai?!"

"Go ahead, Mira, I got this!"

Hesitantly, her friend bit her lip and ran.

Facing the four Excadrills that have now surfaced, Dawn pulled out a pokeball. "Let's go! Altaria and Rapidash"

* * *

***Third Person's POV***

"Finally, an opening." Thought Mira as she ran out, hoping it was a way out. To her dismay, she found herself on a ledge. The surface of the ledge was wide, and Mira could see someone else standing on the edge.

She turned around, revealing luring crimson eyes. Her black hair flowed with the wind as her tan colored cape wrapped around her neck. She had a black shirt, with two red crescents over her breasts. What really caught Mira's eye was a blue anklet wrapped around her leg.

"So you're the one who caused this disruption. And all this time I thought it was…"

Mira couldn't make out what she was saying to the wind howling, but she reached for a poke ball. "Come on out, Porygon Z!

The girl did the same call out, "Noivern!"

A bat-like dragon pokemon swooped in in lightning speed, giving off an intimidating screech.

The girl smirked, "Show me you power! Noivern, Extremespeed!"

The bat-like pokemon launched itself in blinding fashion, striking Porygon-Z left and right. Mira tried to counter, "Tri-Attack!", but the girl responded even better, "Agility!"

Just before a beam of three colors was about to make contact, the dragon disappeared again, then reappeared above, screaming out a Boomburst, as soundwaves shook up Porygon-Z. Mira clenched her teeth. How could she even hit something that was just too fast. Then, an idea struck her head, and she grinned.

"Trick Room!"

A wave of pink consumed the battlefield, and suddenly, she could see Noivern in slow motion, as if time froze it self. Porygon-Z, on the other hand, shot through this new realm like a bullet. "Let's use Thunder."

A massive thunder bolt slammed onto Noivern, and the pokemon shot into the ground. Mira followed up, "Solarbeam!"

A bright light shot down from the sky, pummeling the bat pokemon once again. The pink room ceased, and Noivern was left on the ground. The girl smiled, and returned her pokemon.

"You're really good!...But you're not who I'm looking for…"

Before Mira could question further, Dawn and Brendan appeared, and Dawn ran up to Mira, wondering if she was ok, Brendan on the other hand, stood and stared at the girl.

"Zinnia?"

Her eyes lit up, and she smiled in greeting. "Brendan, so you're the one. I should have known."

"Who's this?"

Brendan made introductions, and he later told what he had been through with the lorekeeper. However, Zinnia got straight to the point. Her face got concerned as she expressed her problem. "Brendan, I sense there is something wrong with Rayquaza. He hasn't appeared at Sky Pillar for a long time and I just felt something bad was happening. I followed my sense to here. And now, it seems like something is on the verge of disaster. I don't know what it is, but you have to look out."

Brendan then responded by giving her information about Team Chaos, and she agreed to keep up on them.

Showing us the way out of cave, Zinnia departed, saying she has errands to run.

* * *

***Brendan's POV***

Stepping just outside the cave, we saw a town of cottages, smoke simmering out of the chimneys. The place had a very cozy atmosphere, as if you were walking through a winter village. Someone was waiting for us.

It was Tavor, he waved eagerly toward us. This time he had coat over his shoulder, and a cute Bagon was laying in his arms. He let the Bagon down as it ran towards us. When we finally approached him, the Bagon reached in my bag and pulled out that stone from the boat, then ran over to Sceptile and took his stone.

Tavor held the stones that Bagon would give him, and he smiled. "So that's where this presense came from. As champion, I'm surprised you didn't learn how to do it yet…"

He reached out of his bag and pulled out three bracelets, telling us to slip it over our wrists.

He looked at me specifically, then told me, "Alright, focus, remember the bond that you share with Sceptile. Remember the memories and power that you two have together." He then grabbed my hand and placed it over the stone on the center of the bracelet, and the stone glowed, and a light enveloped over Sceptile, who was just as shocked as I was. The same orb formed around Sceptile, and he glowed a magnificent royal pink, His tail expanded and spikes grew over his body. The light faded, and Sceptile looked…well…even more bad-ass. He let out a roar, as if the sound released the power he had contained inside all this time.

My lips slowly curved up and I muttered, "…Mega-Sceptile…"

* * *

"Here, I saw you had an Altaria, here use this."

He handed her a stone that shared the bright colors of Altaria, and Dawn called out her singing pokemon. She then placed her fingers over her stone and the same process happened, and Altaria was revealed with clouds appeared over its wings in head. The pokemon sang out a melody as it flew around graciously, sparkles filing the air. It was an impressive sight indeed.

Tavor looked at us and explained, "Sceptile also gains the type of Dragon, while Altaria becomes Dragon/Fairy. So now, Altaria is immune to Dragon type attacks."

I scrunched up my nose while Dawn turned her head to me and smirked. I returned her glare. "Don't think it makes you any better." Her smirk only got bigger. "Oh, but I think it does."

"That sounds like a challenge."

She nodded slowly. "It might be…"

"Challenge accepted."

**So obviously, Brendan and Dawn just "discovered" mega evolution. Yeah, I understand this is a bit late, it's just that this story came out at the wrong time, stuck between XY and ORAS, so as of right now, I'm just hoping GameFreak just release another wave of pokemon and megas so it would help me. Read &amp; Review!**


	14. Unknown Power

**Back and at 'em! I'm really pleased with this chapter. Obviously, this is, to me, a huge turning point in the story. This is chapter brings out something a little new and I plan to keep this concept. I talked with my friend and they thought it was decent so I hope you guys feel the same!**

"Altaria, use Dragonbreath."

The pokemon let out a stream of its gust, but I commanded Sceptile to dodge. I gritted my teeth. As fast as Sceptile was, he couldn't run all day. The problem is that Altaria is already a very diverse pokemon with many moves. I learned that when facing Winona, but this Altaria is even more powerful due to its mega evolution and new typing. Who knows what would this pokemon would have up their sleeve?

I needed to take offensive. "Hone Claws, then hit 'em with X-Scissor!"

Sceptile's claws glowed a bright light, enhancing the sharpness and he pounced on Altaria and cross slashed the pokemon from behind. As Altaria plunged into the ground from the attack, I continued my assault, hoping to gain more of the advantage. "SolarBeam!"

The bulbs on Sceptile's back glowed, attracting light as a massive yellow beam shot out of its mouth, but to my dismay, Altaria countered.

"Ice Beam!"

The attacks cancelled each other out, and Sceptile landed back on the ground. Not wanting Dawn to gain ground, I commanded him again. "Aerial Ace!"

Sceptile raced toward Altaria again, and struck the dragon before turning around and slicing him again, all in blinding movement. However, Altaria still stood not even fazed. Dawn smiled, proud of her pokemon's resistance and resilience.

"Go, Moonblast!"

Altaria summoned a sphere of pink energy and shot at the chest of Sceptile. The reptile was walloped into the ground, and tumbled backward.

"Sceptile!..Damn…"

He was slow to get up, and stumbled a bit before straightening himself together. He glared with despise at his opponent and I knew, there was still fight in him.

"Quick, end this, Altaria, Thunderbolt!"

A lightning bolt shot down from the sky and crashed down on Sceptile and for a second, my hopes were dashed until the smoke cleared, and Sceptile stood there, undamaged and let out a massive roar. I smiled and cheered.

Tavor chuckled, "A grave mistake. Sceptile grows the ability LightningRod, which makes him immune to Electric type attacks. And It only makes his special attacks stronger."

Dawn's eyes widened, "You mean…"

"I'm afraid so, your attack only benefitted him."

All pumped up, I yelled out, "Get 'em, Sceptile! SolarBeam again!"

With the enhanced power from LightningRod, the attack came out twice as strong, sending Altaria in the air. Seeing an opening, Sceptile proceeded with a Leaf Blade, using his supreme speed and sharp weapons on his arm to tear at Altaria. When the beating ceased, Altaria stood once again, not as sturdy, but still there.

I narrowed my eyes, "You're getting annoying!"

Dawn copied my expression, "The same with you."

"It's time I end this. Leaf Storm!"

"It's over, Hyper Beam!"

Two different attacks collided, one a maelstrom of sharp, cutting leaves, the other a ray of intense power. An explosion boomed with the two hit, and the blast sent both of us back a few feet. We saw the dust clear only to see both pokemon fallen.

Tavor raised an eyebrow. "A tie…"

Mira looked on, clearly impressed by the battle between two veteran trainers.

* * *

Our hands met each other's in a high five, and I smiled at my friend. "Great battle." She told me.

"Yeah, I'll admit, you had me on the ropes. If not for the Thunderbolt, the ending might have been different."

She giggled. "Next time, I'll remember."

* * *

We said our goodbyes to Tavor once again before heading off to the town.

Our pokemon stayed at the center as we went to the mart to stock up on supplies again. On the way back, however, we heard a scream inside the pokemon center and we raced into the building see what was going on.

To our surprise, a trainer was in the center of the entire room, and everyone made a circle around him, clearly fearing the man. I ran up to him and turned his shoulder, only to retreat in shock. His eyes were not normal. Instead, his pupil was a ghost white as the rest was a pitch-black color.

Besides that, there wasn't anything unique about him. He just looked like your usual pokemon trainer. Except the part that he had demons eyes, or whatever they were.

Dawn covered her mouth with her hand as Mira gripped her "senpai" in fear.

As his mouth turned into a vile smirk, I stuttered, "W-what the hell…?"

"Ah, there you are…I've waiting for you, champion. I have been giving orders to find you. These people…", he motioned to everyone who cowered away, "…were…hesistant to give up your location. Said they didn't know where you were."

A fire burst inside me. "They didn't. I never told them-"

"SILENCE! You will not stall for time any longer! Come! Let us battle!"

* * *

Needless to say, I was pissed. If this guy wanted a battle, then he could have just asked. The weirdest part was that he was stalking me. That's what I just need…a demon stalker.

I convinced him to battle outside. The pokemon center was too small.

Most people evacuated, some however, stood by to watch. The man held his fingers into a claw in the air, each one resembling a hook as he clenched his hand, his smirk only growing wider as if he was going eat me…creepy.

"Now, let us begin! Go, Houndoom!"

A ferocious canine pokemon appeared out of the pokeball. It had an orange underbelly, its entire body covered in spikes.

"Alright, let's up the stakes! Mega Evolve!"

He rolled up his sleeve, revealing a stone on a bracelet, but unlike mine or Dawn's, his was pure black. He pressed, and a dark cloak enveloped over his pokemon, and a black shone over the pokemon, unlike the purple orb that usually appeared. A shadow came out of the orb, and revealed itself. It was Houndoom, only mega-evolved. His spikes only got longer, as long as his entire body. The skull-like structure was expanded over his entire front. However, the canine's eyes were black and I could literally see black energy leaking out of his body and into the trainers.

I released out Diancie, calling on my newest member. The jewel pokemon looked at me with joy, happy to be called upon. The pokemon floated over to my hand and lifted up my sleeve, and gestured to my mega stone.

Looking at Diancie in wonder, I pressed the stone, which began to glow just like it did with Sceptile. Only this time I noticed a glow coming out of my bag, and the next thing I knew, the pink stone I had collected floated into the air, and glowed along with Diancie. The pink orb encircled my pokemon, and it burst, releasing Mega Diancie.

Gasps and oh's filled the air in delight of seeing the mystical and majestic pokemon. The colors remained the same, only the body became a dress and a larger diamond become the bottom part of the pokemon. I smiled at Diancie, and the pokemon squealed in return.

My opponent clicked his tongue in disgust, before kicking things off. "Houndoom, Crunch!"

The pokemon raced toward Diancie, jaws wide open. I responded quickly, telling Diancie to levitate above Houndoom. The dog looked up and growled, letting out a flamethrower, only to have Diancie evade again.

"Don't let him have all the fun! Moonblast!"

A pink sphere planted itself on the face of Houndoom and pokemon was sent rolling of the floor. Just then, I noticed that the opponent had a bit of pained face and he cringed before steeling himself. I continued, "Getting nervous on me already? Diancie, don't stop now! Psyshock!"

A psychic wave slammed into Houndoom, and the trainer once again flinched and held his hip.

I focused on him as I detected a bit laughter, then the next I knew, he was cackling as his eyes opened and he yelled, "hehe…HAHAHA! YES! THIS PAIN! THIS EXACT PAIN! YOU WILL FEEL IT!"

My body reacted to his sudden burst, and I took a step back, "What the…" Suddenly, more dark energy came out of him and poured into Houndoom, and the pokemon howled in return.

"Houndoom, Nasty Plot! Inferno!"

The dog's head perked up, as if it thought of a great idea, then it let out a wall of flames, which engulfed Diancie faster than either one of us could react. Suddenly, a searing pain consumed my body. I gasped in pain as if it felt I was being set on fire. Every itch of my body burned with heat as I dropped to one knee, panting like I had just ran three mile as my body tried to endure this agony.

"Brendan!"

* * *

I felt a faint hand on my right shoulder and turned to see Dawn. A claw gripped my left arm. Sceptile. Two arms held up my left knee. Mira. I looked at my friends, who stared back in concern. They lifted me back up as I tried to shake them off.

"I-I'm fine…let go…"

They wouldn't let go, so I took a deep breath and looked up at my opposition. His smirk spread all over his face. Then I remember what I had to do.

Waving my arms back, I told them in a steely tone. "I'm fine."

Sceptile and Mira stepped back but Dawn still had a hand on my arm, her eye's filled with anxiety. I couldn't help by stare at them for a few seconds. Her sapphire eyes…It took me so much energy just to take my gaze off them and nod to her. "I'm fine." I said in a more convincing voice. Her expression hardened.

She walked up to me and held my hand with force, despite a faint blush on her face. "Fine or not, I'm staying."

My heart skipped and suddenly I felt energized. The atmosphere, in a second, just uplifted as I nodded one more time, hearing the applause from the crowd as I turned to the battle.

"Are you two done yet? If you haven't noticed, I have been waiting."

"Then, your wait is over! Let's continue!"

"Very well, on with onslaught! Inferno again!"

I was ready this time. "Diancie, quick! Double Team!"

Many more Diancie shifted out of the original one, and soon the attack only hit a certain few that were only mirage. Seeing this as a chance, I attacked, "Rock Slide!", but my opponent tried to fight back. "Dark Pulse!"

I called out an act of desperation. "Light Screen!" A pink wall appeared before Diancie just before the two attacks hit, shielding me and Diancie from the damage. On the other hand, Houndoom suffered a light blow, and his trainer took the hit as well.

"I'm getting sick of this! Your reign is over! Flame Charge!"

Houndoom once again raced toward Diancie, his body consumed in flames, but I didn't let him touch Diancie. "End this, Diamond Storm!"

Diancie activated its signature move, bringing forth a barrage of massive pink diamonds before raining down on Houndoom, who was forced to stop before being pummeled by the attack.

The trainer fell on the ground, as if he was also in the position, before Houndoom fainted, and the pokemon was sent back into the pokeball, as the trainer, apparently lost all his dark energy, collapsed on the ground.

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

Brendan dropped on his knees, exhausted from the battle. Dawn held him up, asking "Hey, you alright?!"

Brendan blinked a few times, then bobbed his head up and down. "Y-yeah…"

"One heck of battle. What was that…"

He could shake his head. "I have no idea. But it wasn't a good thing….And thanks for helping me out. You really saved me back there." He tilted his head to Sceptile and Mira who ran over. "All of you, thank you."

* * *

12:50 A.M

Dawn rubbed eyes, staring at the door that she had just heard closed. Taking a glance around the room, she saw Mira taking soft breaths in her slumber while Sceptile had has his back rested on the wall. Seeing the empty bed on the other side of the room, she immediately got dressed.

Exiting the lodge that was a free room for them, since the town was appreciative of Brendan's actions, Dawn saw a figure flying away on a massive dragon creature. Calling out Staraptor, she told her pokemon to stay quiet.

* * *

Brendan stared into the distance. His foot on the snowcapped ridge on a mountain just on the outskirts of town. He asked Salamence to breath out a small fire, before letting out all of his pokemon, Aggron, Tyranitar, Volcarona, Gyarados, Slaking, and Diancie. They stared legendary pokemon, admiring Diancie's sparkle and dazzle, while Brendan just rested the near the fire, deep in thought.

It wasn't long however, when he started to hear a deep flapping of wings to see a person flying on…a Staraptor?

His pokemon stepped forward, ready to defend, but Brendan put his arm out, signaling them to wait on his command. If this person was who he thought, then there would be no need for violence.

He was right, and the person turned out to be who he expected. White boats clomped on the snow as Dawn approached him.

"You really got to stop this habit of leaving us alone."

He gave a small chuckle. "What can I say? It's a bad habit…you here to give a beating?"

His only response was a shaking head. Dawn walked over to him and sat to his right, leaning her head on his shoulders. "I couldn't feel what you went through, but whatever it was…I don't want you to go through this again."

This time, it was Brendan shaking his head, "I can't promise that. For some reason, I feel that this evil was due to something-"

"Something with Team Chaos?"

He let out a sigh. "Maybe…we have no idea what we are capable of, but it seemed like his pokemon and him were connected in a spiritual way…just like us with our pokemon, but everything about this bond was dark and malevolent…" He shuddered, at the thought of remembering the battle.

Lifting himself with an arm, he pulled out his pokeballs to return his pokemon. "We should probably head back, I-"

Gasping slightly at the feeling of a hand on his arm, he turned to his partner, speechless. She gave him a smile, "Stay with me. It's comfortable."

Nodding his head, he sat back down, and her head rested on his shoulder.

"Out of the all people in the world, I'm stuck with you."

His eyes turned to her, a half-smile on his face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you're ignorant, stubborn, narrow-minded, addicted to battling, way too adventurous,-"

"H-Hey! I'm not-"

"-but I wouldn't have it any other way. I haven't had this much fun in a long time. I don't want this to end. I didn't what on earth I did to meet someone like you, but in a way, I'm thankful that I did."

Looking down, Brendan once again was enthralled by her face. And the fact that her head was just inches from his didn't help either. She gave him a subtle smile, and he responded with a grin from ear to ear.

That's when it struck him, when he realized how Dawn's presence made this journey different than before.

Back at home, it was just him and Sceptile. Sceptile was a great frend, loyal to a fault, but also had his own mind. As he has witnessed, Sceptile doesn't mind amusing himself by watching Brendan's antics, that was what made them such good friends. Sceptile was a tactician, always one who analyzes before striking, but Brendan was an whirlwind, an all-out brawler who doesn't stop at anything.

Normally, this would hinder the relationship, but in this case, it benefitted both because Brendan trusted his pokemon enough to make smart decisions while Sceptile could use an all-out push or motivator like Brendan. With no disrespect to his partner, however, Sceptile wasn't a human.

Brendan never realized how much more fulfilling it would be to have a human partner by his side. His mom was always at home. May developed a friendship quickly, but it was more of just seeing a friend than waving goodbye after a quick catch-up. Zinnia brought an interesting element to the table, but her intentions were so confusing and different that Brendan had spent more time focusing on what she was doing rather than who she was.

Brendan was that type of guy who focused on the big picture rather than little things. Whether it be stopping Team Magma &amp; Aqua or helping Zinnia, it was never about the people and that was a good thing. Brendan didn't care who you were, he was always willing to help.

Then came Dawn. She had a stubbornness and magnetic allure to her. She was confident, yet reticent. Authoritative, yet caring. She could hold her own. May wasn't the trainer that Dawn ever was. Zinnia was good, but she too often was flamboyant and very narrow-minded even though her intentions were correct.

Dawn was the only person besides his mom to pull him out of his own mind. From the earpulling to the Mamoswine incident to holding him up during the battle against the trainer, she was right there.

Brendan leaned his head on to hers, thinking about what she had said a moment ago, and could not help but to agree.

**That was a doozy! So tell me what you think about new idea I had put into it! And the ending I hoped was good…I'm concerned that I was starting drone off, but this was what I wanted to end it on. Read &amp; Review guys! **


	15. Brutus' Ice Skating Rink

**What's up guys? So yeah, I've been having a bit of writer's block, but I just wanted to get this out before school comes up again. I'm trying to find out myself if this new concept I brought in will turn out all right. So without further ado, here's chapter 15!**

***Brendan's POV***

I let out yawn, stretching out my arms, as I saw that Mira and Sceptile were all up and at 'em, while Dawn was struggling to get out of bed. Our eyes met and despite our fatigue, a smile formed on both our faces.

We stayed for another two hours, before finally deciding to head back. Luckily for us, Mira and Sceptile never noticed our disappearance and we crept back just after two in the morning.

However, Sceptile turned his eye towards me suspiciously, and I dropped my glare.

* * *

"There's a library just two blocks down. I'll going to visit it. I take it you're going to the gym?"

"Definitely."

"Ok, when I'm done, I'll meet you at the gym."

Splitting up after leaving the pokemon center, I headed to the gym…

…which turned out to be an ice skating rink. Seriously, a freaking ice skating rink. One of the last places for a gym, ever.

Nevertheless, I stepped inside, expecting for find trainers, but rather there was only room, a small one, with a small registration booth. Now I was really pondering if this was a gym or not. I mean, the sign was just outside, but sometimes even those could be misleading. I stepped up to the booth only to see a sign plastered on the wall. There was an arrow pointing to the door on the right. Pushing past the door, I was met with a wave of cold air. My eyes came upon, what else? A skating rink. The lights were dim, and I could see a few yards ahead of me. The rink, as usual, was surrounded by those glass windows for viewers.

I took several strides into what I had perceived as the center of the rink, and said out loud, "Hello?"

No response.

"…ok, now I'm confused…"

"Let me explain then."

My eyes turned into massive orbs as I saw the person standing across from me. His distinct coat and sunglasses gave his identity. It still took me a second to remember his name, when he battled Mira. Ah, I remember now.

"Y-you're Brutus…"

A smirk grew on his face. "So you have a decent memory. Good for you. Now I have to make sure I implant my name in your head as the man who crushes you here and now!"

The ground started shaking, and the next time I knew, the surrounding us were dropping underwater. More and more ice were under, until I realized that I was standing on the stadium the whole time. The ice formed into a massive circle, with nothing but water surrounding us.

"What's the meaning of this?"

Brutus shrugged and explained, "Just to make sure neither one of escapes until the battle is over. There's also a rule. Whoever falls off immediately loses. Now let the fight commence!"

A spotlight shone on us, and revealed several banners that would be impossible to see in the dark. The banners had a black background, symbolized by an italized bold "C" shaded gray.

I looked over to Sceptile. "Sorry buddy, you'll have to take a backseat in this one." Then, I reached out for a pokeball. "Come on out! Slaking!"

My gorilla pokemon plopped out onto the field, in his usual pose. Brutus snorted and sent out his first pokemon, "Take the field! Glalie!"

A spherical pokemon come out, a massive black rock with eyes and covered in ice. Two black horns were pointed out of its head. Trying to take the first move, Brutus commanded. "Ice Beam! Now!"

A white beam shot out of Glalie, and the beam froze the right arm of Slaking into the ground. The pokemon yawned. Brutus snorted. "Icy Wind!"

This time a gust of frozen wind came and froze the left hand, still causing no reaction from me or my pokemon. Suddenly, Brutus burst into laughter. "Looks like you sent out the wrong pokemon! Slaking is now immobilized!"

I smiled in return. "I don't think so. Slaking. Hammer Arm, then Focus Punch!"

As if it took no effort at all, Slaking tore both arms from the ground, charged at Glalie with Ice covered fists. He first slammed his fore arm on Glalie, pounding the opponent into the ground then uppercuting with a devastating Focus Punch, sending the pokemon into the air.

Trying to get his advantage on Brutus, he commanded, "Headbutt now!"

The sphere pokemon used gravity to his advantage. Diving head first into Slaking, but I came prepared. "Smack Down, Quick!"

Jumping at the right time, Slaking caught Glalie by the horns and chucked him into the ground.

Confident, I pumped my fist. "You're going to have to do better than that. You talk a decent game, but I haven't any proof."

My comment made him grit his teeth as he returned his fallen pokemon. "You'll pay for that. Go, Weavile!"

A weasel-like pokemon leapt dashed out, red feathers on top of his head. He had sharp, pointy white claws that glistened in the light. I felt Sceptile tense up. I understood his emotion. Whenever, seeing a speedy pokemon, Sceptile was always hyped up. But this time would be hard. Sceptile wouldn't be able to deal with this environment, much less an Ice-type pokemon. Guess I'll have to bank with Slaking for now.

"Brendan!"

My body turned to see Dawn and Mira at the door. They're expressions were shocked to see the environment. Brutus clicked his tongue. "Just what I need. More distractions." He pressed a button on his collar.

Suddenly more people could be heard. Dawn turned around and muttered, "Grunts."

She turned around, "It's alright, we can take care of them! You got this!"

Seeing them refreshed me and I turned around to my adversary, "Let's end this!"

He responded with a snort. "This is far from over! Weavile! False Swipe!"

Moving at an incredible speed, Weavile sped towards Slaking and feinted a slash, then flipped in the air and straddled Slaking around the neck and slashed the gorilla on the head. After, with strength I didn't even know it had, it slammed the massive ape on the ground, leaving Slaking fainted.

"Damn…" I returned Slaking, disappointed as I thought he really had that one. I threw out another pokeball. "Get 'em Aggron!"

My bipedal triceratops stomped its way onto the arena. It's body were covered with gray and white plates and spikes. Brutus returned his pokemon, and called out another pokemon. "Abomasnow!"

A large bipedal pokemon covered in white fur gave a massive roar. It's arms and feet were green, resembling tree trunks. Then, Brutus revealed a bracelet and I immediately braced myself. "But the fun doesn't stop there! I mega-evolve!"

I was prepared to see the black orb, but it turned out to be just a normal mega evolution, with the pink orb. The result was a much furry Abomasnow. The plants on its back become massive icicles. Not afraid of this version of Abomasnow, I attacked first. "Aggron, Iron Head!"

Charging head first, Aggron crashed into Abomasnow with full force, but the Frost Tree Pokemon held its ground, stopping Aggrons head with its head. Damn, so it's defense wasn't bad. "Aggron, sweep it with Iron Tail."

Using his tail, Aggron tripped the large pokemon, and Abomasnow fell on his belly. Seeing the opponent, I followed up, "Flash Cannon!"

A beam of metallic light was shot out of Aggron's mouth, but Brutus didn't show us weakness. "Energy Ball!" A green sphere was released just as my attack was launched and the two projectiles hit together, sending both pokemon back. "Don't stop now! Aggron, Shadow Claw!"

"Protect!"

A wall of protection stopped my attack, and Brutus smiled. "You're vulnerable. Frost Breath!" Like it's name, Abomasnow blasted Aggron frozen.

"This is it! Wood Hammer!"

Jumping with the weight it could muster, Abomasnow crash landed on Aggron, who could do nothing but take the full force of the blow.

"No!" Aggron laid there, too tired to continue. I reluctantly called him back, and brought out Diancie.

Seeing a familiar pokemon, Brutus grit his teeth. "Who would have thought you'd send out the pokemon we were looking for…It's time to make you pay for your tomfoolery. Weavile, Dark Pulse!"

A black ray shot from Weavile's claws, but I quickly answered, "Light Screen!"

The attack was blocked by a pink wall, and already I could see Brutus's next idea, calling out, "Reflect!", just as Brutus said, "Feint Attack!" Diancie just barely managed to get its second shield up in time, this one a yellow barrier before Weavile could strike. The dark pokemon's attack bounced off, and the pokemon skidded back on the ground, leaving claw marks in the ice.

Unrelentingly wanting to win, Weavile's trainer continued, calling out his ultimate attack, Blizzard. A harsh white storm of ice bombarded the shields, so I quickly came up with a counter.

"Don't let up! Diamond Storm!"

Diancie called upon its greatest move, a stream of massive pick diamonds that flew at lightning speed, not being slowed by Weavile's Blizzard, the blast consumed Weavile, and Brutus put his right arm up to protect his face.

Lowering his hand, Brutus returned Weavile, before sending out Abomasnow. He pointed his finger at me menacinely. "Time to get rid of the pest." I smirked back, "I don't think so."

"Abomosnow! Ice Punch!" A fist coated in ice slammed into the Reflect shield, but it didn't even dent. Brutus growled, obviously frustrated with my defense. "Give 'em a Brick Break!"

With powerful force, Abomasnow broke the wall, shattering the Reflect. The attack tried to continue onto Diancie, but still legendary pokemon stood strong. Next, Abomasnow tried Frost Breath, but the Light Screen protected Diancie from much of the blow.

Rolling up my sleeve, I said, "Time to even the odds, Mega-Evolve!"

I pressed my stone, and immediately was filled with memories of Diancie and me. Diancie was the newest member of my team, but the bond shared between us was as powerful as anything. Just like before, Diancie appeared out of the sphere in its elegant state. Seeing Diancie in its ultimate form boosted my morale, while plummeting Brutus', who only replied with a sneer.

"Ready partner?" I glanced up at Diancie and the pokemon squealed in excitement. "Diamond Storm!"

The attack pushed Abomasnow back, but I knew that its defense was impressive. It would take much more.

Not wanted to lose, Brutus tried to come back, "Strength!" The tree pokemon landed a punch on Diancie, but it didn't even make a dent. "Diamond Storm strengthens Diancie's defense every time I use it. You have no chance." It was a great battle strategy. Wear the opponent out with Reflect and Light Screen, all the while using Diamond Storm to deal massive damage and strengthen the defense in case of pokemon breaking through.

"Moonblast! Now!"

An intense sphere of glowing power collided with the chest of Abomasnow, and the pokemon, already too tired from constantly hitting walls slid back off the ice and into the water. Its bulk and weight in the end turned out to be a detriment.

I dropped onto one knee. There was no celebration. I was tired. Maybe it was the cold air. Diancie and Sceptile, however, danced and cheered on their win. Looking up at them, I smiled. Then the ground started to rumble, and the ice started to come back up. Glancing at Brutus, he was nowhere in sight. I heard footsteps, and saw Dawn and Mira running up to me, victorious in their fight. Mira ran up and hugged my waist. Dawn grinned from ear to ear, and held her hand up, with my hand meeting it in a high five.

"Nice job."

I gave a small chuckle. "I try."

Her eyes, then stared past me, looking for the person I just beat. "He left?"

"Yeah, no idea he was the gym leader."

She sighed, "What can we expect?"

On the way back out, I saw a little sparkle on the booth, and I walked over curiously. There was a badge, the shape of two identical snowflakes. Placing it into the case, I joined up with Dawn and Mira, walking to the pokemon center.

There was a lady there. She stood with one hand on her hip, one foot on the toes. Recognizing us, she smiled, her black hair tied to a ponytail on the side of her head being stroked by her other hand.

"Congratulations on your win Brendan. Then again, you already have countless victories under your belt."

I couldn't help, but be suspicious on her words. Reading my emotions immediately, she giggled. "Aww don't be like that. I guess, however, the things that you have encountered shaped your interactions with strangers. I'm Robin. Brother of Tavor."

Knowing that she was the brother of the Tavor calmed me down, and I could see the tension leaving Dawn and Mira. Dawn spoke first, "Is there something-"

Robin interrupted, "Yes. Heal your pokemon quickly, I shall wait for you next to the gym.

* * *

We did as we were told, and we found her sitting down in front of the door. Seeing us again, she jumped to her feet. "I'm sorry I couldn't see your battle. By the time I arrived, you had already finished."

"Then how did you know I won?"

Her response was a teasing grin. "I didn't expect anything less."

I shrugged. "True." Dawn rolled her eyes. "Humble much?" I gave her a half smile. "Can't help myself. Besides, who's the champion here?"

"Point taken."

* * *

*Third Person's POV*

"Follow me."

Robin led them behind the gym, and they came across a door, that led to a room behind the ice rink. Before they could enter, Robin held her arm out, signaling them to stop. Listening closely, they heard a voice.

"We're done here. Let's go."

"…Wait, there's a breeze. The door's open."

"Dumbass! I told you fools to lock the door. Someone has come in."

The five ran up to the voices to find Brutus, and Grunts. Boxes were lined up on the walls, and they looked like they were getting packed.

Suddenly, a buzzing noise came from above, then a loud thump came on the roof. Brutus looked up. "They're here. Let's go!"

"B-but we can't bring anything with us."

"It doesn't matter. It was all back-up. Come on!"

They ran up at staircase that lead up to the ceiling. Kicking up a trapdoor, they escaped through the ceiling. We followed suit, and ran up to the roof to see two dual-propeller helicopters. Brutus ran towards one and the other grunts went on another. Robin turned to her allies, "Dawn, you're with me. We're taking Brutus. Brendan, you and Mira have the other one." They nodded in understanding and ran towards the airborne helicopters.

"Let's go, Staraptor!"

"Come on out! Hydreigon!"

"Go, Aerodactyl!"

"You're in charge, Salamence!"

Brendan looked around to see stares from everyone.

"You're in charge? Seriously? No one even says that!"

Brendan rolled at his eyes. "Are we going to fight or actually focus on getting those guys?"

**So that was chapter 15! Read and Review guys!**


	16. Air Chase

**Ok, a bit of a shorter chapter here. 2017 words to be exact (not including the intro). But yeah, I'm kinda stuck on ideas and school is killing me so this is just to stall time. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters in this story. **

Brutus yanked the headphones of the Grunt flying the helicopter and placed on his head. "Get off that seat, and go kick their ass!"

"B-but Master Brutus, I don't have any flying pokemon!"

Brutus looked up to his Grunt questioningly, "Then why the hell are you here?"

* * *

"Whoa!"

Salamence flew around a Flamethrower, sending a Dragon Pulse in response.

"Aim at its wing, Archeops! Ancient Power!"

The dragon flew under the plane, chased by levitating rocks. Seeing his open shot, Brendan yelled at Salamence "Keep them busy!"

Sceptile grabbed its trainer as he leaped off the back of Salamence onto the roof of the helicopter.

A Grunt heard the noise on top and sent out a Beheeyem and look at his comrade with the Houndoom. "He's on top. I'll deal with the Salamence and Hydreigon."

Brendan was looking for a way to climb down when he saw that a Grunt and Houndoom had joined him.

He gave a "heh" and said, "Well, well, it seems that the party has come to me."

The Grunt scowled, "You will pay for your insolence!"

* * *

"Stay with me, Dawn!"

Staraptor swung from side to side, avoiding an Air Slash, then a Bug Buzz. Dawn was grateful that she had worked well with Staraptor on speed, she really needed it in this type of situation. She hung on tight to her pokemon. Flying was never a thing that came naturally to her. Even though she has flown to different places, she was unconsciously nervous.

Robin, on the other hand, was in her comfort zone. She stood tall on Aerodactyl, one hand on her hip, the other holding gently on the pokemon.

"Yanmega, Aerial Ace!"

"Watch out, Dawn!"

Calmly finding a solution, Dawn yelled out, "Counter with Brave Bird!" and her pokemon accelerated, barreling into Yanmega.

"Nice shot!"

Dawn rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "Thanks, it was nothing!"

Robin nodded. "Let's get them." She went over the plane, facing the other side as a Crobat followed, on her pursuit.

"Crobat, Double Team!"

Suddenly, more Crobat has shifted out of the original, and they were flying all over the place, each one flapping its four wings in a menacing fashion.

Robin looked around, narrowing her eyes, as if that will filter out the fake ones. "Ancient Power!" Levitating stones appeared, and were flung at the various Crobats, but only some got hit, and there were still half of them, waiting.

"Cross Poison!" A slash was heard behind her, and Aerodactyl let out a shriek of pain. Suddenly, a movement of wind blew Robin's hair to her right, and she turned to see Dawn's Staraptor rocket past, slamming itself onto Crobat.

Smiling at relief, Robin felt a soundwave blow her and Aerodactyl back, she looked straight ahead to find Yanmega. Smirking to herself, she said, "So, you're up next."

* * *

"Sceptile, Pursuit!"

"Houndoom, Take Down!"

The two charged with unrelenting fury, smashing into each other with force. They both fell back and repeated their attacks, not willing to give up.

Suddenly, a scream was heard, and Brendan looked down to see that Mira had fallen off her Hydreigon and was plummeting down into the dense forest below.

Sceptile had seen it as well, and he turned to his trainer. They gave each other a nod, and jumped as Brendan called out Salamence, the dragon pokemon flying right under.

"Oh, no you don't! Beheeyem, Psychic!" A blue aura wrapped around Sceptile and an unknown force levitated the pokemon and coerced him back onto the helicopter. Brendan, falling looked up and landed on Salamence. Sceptile, aware of the situation, nodded once again at Brendan, then faced his three opponents, his blades flashing green.

Brendan stared for a second before focusing on catching his friend. "Come on!"

The dragon pokemon shot through the air, leaning its arms and wings closer to the body to make itself more streamlined. Air blew by his face, coercing him to push his white hat down to his ears. Descending, Brendan didn't want Mira to hit the trees, so he commanded to his pokemon to reach down and try to pry her up.

Just a few feet away from the branches, Mira closed her eyes, flailing her arms, sure that she was going to get hit. Then a surge of upward air came upon her, and she saw herself held between two massive blue claws. Glancing up, she breathed a sigh of relief.

Brendan looked down on her, "You good, Mira?"

"Mira's fine, Hydreigon is over there!"

Seeing a purple and black blur a few yards away, Salamence raced toward the sight. The dragon reached the spot over the forest, then dived down to help the fallen pokemon.

As soon as Salamence landed on the green grass, Mira and Brendan ran towards Hydreigon, and the former pulling out her potions as she healed her pokemon. Sitting next to the dragon and petting its heads, Brendan stared at the sky, seeking the helicopter that Sceptile had remained on, wondering and couldn't help being concerned for his partner.

* * *

His eyes glanced to Houndoom, then shifted over to the Beheeyem, finally to the airbourne Archeops. Attacking the bird was out of the question, and Beheeyem was the farthest. Deciding on his move, Sceptile jabbed his foot toward Houndoom, causing the pokemon to give a slight jump. Then, using his insane speed, Sceptile propelled himself toward the psychic pokemon, slashing the pokemon with Leaf Blade.

Suddenly the bulbs on his back felt the presence of heat and he jumped, leaping over a Flamethrower which hit Beheeyem. Turning his body in mid-air, Sceptile landed in a running start, racing toward the Houndoom, when a blur flashed in the corner of his eyes and he ducked out of the way to dodge an attack from Archeops. Once again, he was in the same position, stuck between three pokemon.

A grunt said, "Let's finish this together! Beheeyem, Thunderbolt! Archeops, Ancient Power!

"Houndoom, Flamethrower!"

Once again leaping into the air, Sceptile flipped away from bolts of lightning, flames, and levitating rocks before activating his ultimate attack. He spread his arms out wide as six massive roots of wood sprouted from the bulbs on is back, and two pounded each of his opponents, leaving them in dust as the helicopter shook from such force.

"Hey, buddy!"

Turning his head to see his trainer flying towards him, Sceptile mustered his limited energy due to unleashing the enormous attack to jump off the helicopter. His blades grew green once again and he slashed the chopper in half before he let gravity take over, relying on Salamence to pick him up.

* * *

Brutus looked to see the other helicopter shot down, and he slammed the chair next to him harshly. "Damn scum!.. I'll have to deal with them myself!" He walked into the midsection of the vehicle, he grabbed a grunt and chucked him into the cockpit. "Go, control this thing!"

He turned to pull out a pokeball, when he saw a stowaway. "Well, well, well. Look who came aboard! Can I see your ticket?"

Robin stared back with hatred. "Causing trouble again, Brutus? Shame Team Chaos hasn't learnt their lesson."

Curling his fist and holding it up, Brutus responded. "We answer to no one! You are the foolish one for trying to sojourn our plans! Insolence will not be tolerated! Cryogonal, Ice Beam!". Tossing a pokeball out of the side of the helicopter, the ice type pokemon appeared, sending the attack straight at Aerodactyl's wings, freezing the pokemon and immobilizing it from battle.

Just as Aerodactyl started to fall, Robin, out of the desperation, returned the pokemon and was about to pull out another, when two grunts immediately flanked her, grabbed her arms and restricting her movement.

"Let me go!"

Brutus chuckled, "I don't think so, you see, we already did that to that girl who was helping you…yeah, it didn't turn out so well."

Moving her vision to the right side of the chopper, Robin's eyes had a glimpse of a girl falling off a defeated Staraptor.

"DAWN!"

* * *

A big thump was felt right behind me, and I saw Sceptile holding on dearly to Salamence and I patted his back, "Nice job, buddy."

Then, we heard it.

"DAWN!"

I looked forward to see her falling from her pokemon and grumbled. "C'mon, do you girls have any control on your pokemon at all? Alright Salamence, step on it!"

Mira followed my example, "Stay with them, Hydreigon-san!"

Accelerating once again, I yelled at Mira, "Get Dawn! I've got to help Robin!"

Drifting up, I picked up our speed, Sceptile holding on, ready for another attack phase. Just a few feet away from the vehicle, a deep voice yelled. "Not so fast!"

Braking quickly, I saw them hold Robin hostage. A smug look was all over Brutus' face. "Come one step closer, and she gets it."

I reluctantly did what he said, no wanting to put Robin in further danger, just watching hopelessly as the chopper carry them away. Then a light blue pokemon appeared under us. Cryogonal sent a massive Blizzard, stunning us. The force of the super-effective attack blew us back, as wind and frost pummeled our beings. I pushed Salamence's neck down, telling her to dive, avoiding the attack. By the time we would resurface, the chopper was too far away. A flap of wings was heard behind us, and I watched Mira on Hydreigon, the dragon's arms holding Dawn.

"What do we do now? They're too far away."

Dawn pondered for a second, then perked up with an idea, "The other helicopter. There might be something in there."

* * *

"Damn, we totaled this thing."

Dragging the unconscious grunts to the forest, we looked in the crates. Mira was observing the cockpit. The inside smelled of smoke and metal. Dawn peered over the side of the crate. "Here. Send to Crystal Springs."

Looking at the imprinted words on the wood, I confirmed, "Alright, then it's off the Crystal Springs then."

Before we could take off, Dawn held my arm. "Wait, let's look inside."

Cracking up the box with her Empoleon's arms, we tore off the cover, revealing a pile of mega stones. Various colors were all over the box as I picked up the first one I saw. "Wow…I never seen as many here in my whole life…"

"It's obvious that they're collecting mega stones, the question is why…"

I shook my head, just as dumbfounded as she was. And the battle I had with the dark-possessed trainer didn't clear anything at all with my thoughts. But there was a feeling that the mega evolution the boy performed might have a connection with this. "I think we'll get some answers at Crystal Springs."

We landed on a pathway, as Dawn checked right on the route the next city. We heard the sound of crashing water. Walking just a few more steps, we came across of a sign that read _Crystal Waterfall Springs_. Honestly, it was a sight to behold.

Water flowed from rock to rock, leaving a peaceful yet moving sound as it flowed from the aquifer to the earth's surface.

The sun shined beautifully into the water, highlighting the trees' various colors. The contrast of the darkness of the rocks to the cool calm water to the lush green of the plants made the scene breathtaking, and it was a place that you wanted to stay and relax in.

And was the biggest suspicion of the entire place. There wasn't a single human being or pokemon to be seen.

Dawn took a quick breath, "We're not splitting up this time, stick together." Mira and I nodded in agreement. We climbed the numerous rocks of the springs, avoiding the water as much as possible.

Reaching the top, a water mill came to our sights. The front was covered and painted brown and green to disguise itself with the rest of the trees. Dawn pinched her chin, "A water mill…that means…"

Mira finished her sentence, "Hydraulic energy. They must be using it to power something then…"

I nodded, "Let's get in there and rescue Robin."

**That was a lot! I really had to pull out everything since it wasn't just a battle on the ground, I had to think of where they could fight like on the helicopter or in the air! Well, I hoped you guys liked it *Read and Review***


	17. Saving From The Darkness

**Sorry for the late update guys, Junior Year in High School has been ridiculously busy, but I'm happy to pull this chapter out of my brain. Hope you guys enjoy!**

I opened the creaky door, and the place look abandoned. Leafs were scattered over the black wood, and only a lantern was placed on top of the table, signaling that someone was here. A small staircase was barely visible at the backend of the room, and the four of us crept down to see what it lead to. The sight shocked us. Underground was a metal room. Machinery lay along the perimeter of the room. On one end of the wall was a massive glass, revealing the rushing water that was the spring. Grunts were bustling moving things back and forth as Brutus shouted out commands. Then, our eyes came across a figure next to Brutus.

Robin. Only except she appeared different. Her eyes…they were just like the trainer's back at the town! My fears were true. This unknown power has something to do with Team Chaos. Then, how come none of the grunts or Brutus were affected by it?

Nevertheless, we were going to save Robin. Steeling ourselves, the four of us ran into the scene, only to have everyone look at us. Some in shock, others in anger.

Brutus smiled upon our arrival. "Hmm, I knew I couldn't have gotten rid of you scum that easily! Well, you're too late! Robin here has had a change of heart!"

Clenching both my fist and teeth, I growled, "What the hell did you do to her?!"

"Now, now that would spoil all the fun, wouldn't it? Where's your sense of mystery? Grunts, attack!"

A Yanmega flew straight toward us, and we prepared to release our pokeballs, when a voice cried out. "Braviary, Brave Bird!"

A flying pokemon barreled into the bug, sending it to the side. We turned to the attacker, only to see Robin, or possessed Robin, to walk before. "Stand down!" she yelled to the grunts and turned to us with a malicious smirk. "These fools are mine!"

Knowing it had to come to this, I was about to call upon Sceptile, when Dawn grabbed my hand. "I got this." She looked at me with a determined expression, and while I protested, I knew there was no stopping her.

"B-but you can't. I won't let you get hurt."

She held my hand tightly, giving me a reassuring smile. I hesitantly took a step back, only to have Sceptile nudge me on the arm, giving me a cheeky face. I scrunched up my face.

Dawn glared at her opposition, "Robin, I don't want to fight. Snap out of it!"

"You fool, the Robin you know is gone! I will finish you off in no time! Charizard, go!"

"Come, Altaria, let's do this!"

An orange dragon with green under its wings landed on the ground. It had two hard coming out of its head, and the tip of his tail was a burning hot flame. Robin unveiled a stone she contained in her pocket. "I've been waiting for this! Behold my new power! Mega-Evolve!"

As I expected, her pokemon grew a black orb just like before, and when it unveiled we saw a much sleeker Charizard. The color scheme was the same, but the wings were much bigger and ragged. The snout was a shorter and a third horn grew between the original two. Two smaller wings grew on its wrists. The dragon opened its eyes, revealing the same colors as its trainer, white pupils with a black background.

"Two can play at that game! Altaria, Mega-Evolve!"

The Mega Evolution twirled out of its orb, and Altaria gave a mellow roar, facing off against its mega-evolved opponent.

I grew nervous. Mega Charizard looked pretty intimidating, and if the pain that I felt from that battle is the same as this, Dawn was in for one heck of a ride.

***Third Person's POV***

Both trainers eagerly began.

"Charizard, Heat Wave!"

"Altaria, Dazzling Gleam!"

Both pokemon emitted wide spread attacks, Charizard breathing out a massive flood of fiery air, with Altaria unleashed a bright light. Both attacks released a shockwave, impacted the entire room.

"Don't let up, Altaria. Keep up the pressure! Sky Attack!"

Robin leered. "You're getting cocky! Smokescreen!"

The fire dragon disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and Altaria barreled into the fumes hitting nothing. The singing pokemon looked around, helplessly, but Dawn counteracted smartly, "Don't get distracted, Double Team!"

Flying out of the fog, many more Mega-Altaria shifted out of the original pokemon, making it challenging to detect the real one. A stream of fire shot out of the smokescreen, shooting right through an Altaria, missing out of the original one. The smoke soon dissipated, revealing in the opponent again, leaving Charizard open.

Growling in frustration, Charizard received an order to use Heat Wave, which he followed up. The attack consumed up on the entire field, ridding of all fake pokemon, and hitting the original Altaria. However, since the attack was widespread, the damage was much lessened.

The attack got to Dawn, and she clenched her teeth. The pain wasn't overbearing, she was just caught off guard.

Brendan turned to Dawn, concerned. He managed to see her cringe a little bit. It pained him to see it, especially over an attack that shouldn't have done too much damage.

"Stay in there."

"You can do it, Dawn-senpai!"

Dawn, needing that slight moral boost, continued on. "Altaria, get in close. Aerial Ace!"

"Charizard, Steel Wing!"

Altaria, being a bit slower, picked up its pace, diving at Charizard at a faster pace. Charizard, hardened its wings, slowing it down but boosting it defense slightly. Both pokemon struck each other again, crossing in blinding fashion. Both trainers took a step back from the damage, but it wasn't anything too much. Dawn stood strong, but inside she was a bit puzzled.

She had faced a Charizard before, and she knew that it was strong attacker, but a bit frail. Mega-Charizard was much more different. It was more prepared to take on special attacks. However, when she tried to get physical, Charizard was able to counter due to how its trainer reacted.

"Charizard, Go under and use Fire Spin!"

Disconnecting the clash in the air, Charizard sweeped under the opponent. Sensing an opening, it circled upward around Altaria, surrounding the pokemon in a tornado of flames. Finishing the attack about Altaria, Charizard followed up with a powerful Dragon Rush, slamming its tail with force onto the dragon, hammering Altaria into ground.

Dawn let out a huge huff of breath, eyes wide from the searing pain of flames, then held the back of her head as if a hammer was dropped on it. But Robin wasn't done.

"Blast Burn!"

"Wait-"

An explosion of fiery lava burst from the ground, enveloping Altaria, making it and its trainer scream out. Seeing the remains of the attack, Robin laughed evilly. "It seems like you didn't make it in time! I win!"

However, there was nothing. The smoke cleared to reveal nothing, but a doll. Brendan, running over to help up Dawn looked up and said, "…Substitute…"

He heard a small laugh next to him, and Dawn raised her head slowly, eyes half open. She closed her eyes and gave a small smile. Opening her eyes, her grin only grew ear to ear, and she said, "It's not over yet!"

Right on time, a soothing cry came from above us, and Altaria hovered down, scathed, but far from done.

Brendan beamed proudly, and Mira gave a cheer. Sceptile nodded approvingly.

Standing up, Dawn realized it now. There was an opening. She just had to set it up.

Unhappy that she couldn't finish the job, Robin pressed forward. "Charizard, quick, Fire Blast!"

The dragon opened its snout, ready to launch another powerful attack, but nothing came out. "Damn…it needs to recharge!"

Dawn didn't waste a second, "Dragon Dance!" Altaria discharged a red and purple energy, giving the pokemon much needed power.

Shaking out of its slump, Charizard retaliated with a Flare Blitz, consuming its body in intense flames. The pokemon shot through the air, aiming at Altaria. Dawn didn't try to resist. "Avoid it!"

Flying out the way, Altaria evaded Charizard, as the pokemon stayed on pursuit. The power of the attack destroyed everything that was in its way. Bouncing off walls or barreling into machinery, the attack left a path of destruction. Running out of flames from the attack, Charizard hovered in front of Altaria, glaring at the singing pokemon.

Robin clutched her chest from the recoil. "Argh…Fire Spin again!"

The same attack came again, but Dawn readied her plan of defense. "Mirror Move!"

Altaria's eyes glared, then it followed with the same attack only with more speed and strength thanks to the boost of Dragon Dance. Although the attack wasn't effective, Charizard's momentum was thrown off, leaving it in the mercy of gravity.

"Now, Altaria, Sing!"

The dragon let out a song, and upon hearing it, Charizard's eyes shut as if fell asleep. Without control of its body, the dragon descended onto the ground, dozed off.

"Dreameater!"

A pink energy wrapped around Charizard's head and Altaria absorbed energy out of its thoughts. The attack corresponded on Robin, as she held her head in agony.

Taking a huge breath, Dawn raised her fist, "I didn't want to do this, but I have to snap you out of your senses! Altaria, Sky Attack!"

"I-impossible!"

Altaria dived down, its body absorbed in a blue light, and pummeled the sleeping Charizard, sent a wave of impact around the entire battle. Sceptile held on to Mira, and Brendan put his arm up to defend himself.

The dark energy escaped the Robin and Charizard's body and the pokemon returned to the pokeball, while Mira and Sceptile ran over to help. Brendan held up Dawn, "Hey, hey, it's alright. You've won. You were amazing."

She looked back at him, nodding groggily, "Yeah…I did."

Brutus stared at heroes with anger. "Hmph, our plans here have been foiled. Grunts, let us-"

He was interrupted by the sound of glass cracking, and everyone looked at the glass wall, horrified to see that some of it was broken. All of the sudden, it burst and streams of water shot into the room.

"Oh shit! Dawn, come on! Sceptile, you got them both!"

Snatching up Robin and Mira, Sceptile jumped his way to the stairs, while Brendan called upon Altaria to fly both of them out of the underground room.

It took a while for Robin to see again. She had to blink twenty times to get her vision up to speed. And her head hurting like hell wasn't exactly helping. Her eyes came upon the faces of Brendan and Mira.

"Hey, you okay?"

Rubbing her head, she groaned, "Had better days…what did I miss?"

They didn't answer, and that's when she saw Dawn, unconscious lying next to her. "Oh my god! What happened?"

Brendan explained everything, and how Dawn had to battle her. "Did you remember anything that happened? Like what they did to you?"

Staring at the sleeping face of Dawn, Robin shook her head, "I just fell unconscious."

Mira shook her head, "This has happened before, Mira is worried that it will happen again."

Looking up to Brendan, Robin asked "This has happened before?"

"Yeah, and I suspected that I came from Team Chaos…guess I was right. We have to stop them!"

Giggling slightly, Robin placed her hand on Brendan's shoulder. "I appreciate your enthusiasm, but we've worked hard enough. Take a rest. You deserve it."

***Brendan's POV***

"So everything turned out alright."

I nodded my head, enjoying the feeling of the cool water that I dipped my foot in, sitting down next to Dawn. After waking her up, Robin made us dinner, and she was packing before she could leave. Mira was happily playing with Sceptile.

Taking a deep breath, I said, "It's good to see you back in your groove."

She looked at me confused, and I explained, "I was wondering, where was the girl that I had first met? The girl that wasn't afraid to battle me on the cruise. The confident Dawn. I think getting Mega Altaria really helped you with that."

"I have you to thank for that too. You helped me through it, and maybe I'll never be the champion of SInnoh, but I'll be the best of whatever I can be."

Happy for her, I nodded admiringly.

We turned around to see Robin, all ready to go, Charizard waiting for her. She gave us a smile. "Thanks for the help. I'm sorry for causing the trouble."

Shaking her head, Dawn responded, "We'll look out for anybody."

Robin's grin only got bigger, "I'll see you again. Until then, best of wishes!"

**Whew! Honestly, this is one of my favorite battles in this entire story. I hoped you guys like it as much as I did! Thanks for reading and Please review!**


	18. From Champion to Champion

**I had originally planned for this chapter to be shorter, but then I decided that maybe everyone should just read the entire battle. So here it is!**

Nighttime came, and the girls had set up a tent. I declined the option of sleeping inside. The air was warm and the sound of the water was hypnotizing. I laid with Sceptile, our head rested on a tree. I patted his head. "You were awesome out there buddy, as always."

He nodded smugly, as if saying "Hell yeah" and I laughed. My waist felt a vibration and I picked up the pokeball and let out Salamence. "You were amazing too, girl." Her response was a cheerful growl as I patted both of their heads. I opened my second badge case. Looking at all the new badges, I couldn't wait for what was ahead.

Yeah, Team Chaos was going to be a bummer, but I guess that was always my job. Saved the world once, hey, I could do it again.

"Three more badges, guys. Then we're off the elite four! Then the champion!" The pokemon looked at me encouragingly.

"You know, you should get some sleep."

Dawn walked out of the tent, and proceeded to approach Salamence. She was five feet away when the dragon growled, wary of her presence. I was about calm her down when Sceptile stepped in front of Dawn, and gave a mild cry, as if telling her off.

Salamence glanced at her friend, suspicions dropped. Dawn then hesitantly walked up and tapped the head of the dragon, but I grabbed her hand. Shaking my head, I told her, "Salamence has a lot of pride. She doesn't take easy to people who show weakness. If you want her to accept you, you gotta be as strong as her."

Placing her hand on Salamence's head again, I placed it firmly, then let go to see her rub and caress the dragon's head with authority as well as compassion. The dragon gave a small cry, then nudged its head in approval into Dawn's arm, as she giggled.

"She reminds me of you."

Dawn looked to me, "How so?"

"She's strong, mature, and confident. She's doesn't take shit from anybody and isn't afraid that take charge. But more importantly, she cares for those in need. And if you can get her to welcome you, there's not better companion in the world."

Dawn punched my arm, "Now you're getting cheesy." She let out a yawn, "I'll hit the hay. You gonna sleep out here?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Probably."

My response was a nod, "Alright then."

Just then she turned around and wrapped her arms around me, "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that."

She gave me one last smile before disappearing back into the tent.

I stood there, stunned at what just happened, before hearing Sceptile and Salamence glare and snicker about what just happened.

Annoyed by that, I laid back down and closed my eyes, feeling the blush on my cheeks.

"Oh, shut up and go to sleep."

* * *

"Sniff…aah. It's a beautiful day."

I nodded at Mira, smiling, "Yes, it is. What city are going up to?"

Dawn's eyes were glued to the map. "Hmm, it seems that we're stuck here", she pointed to the map. "And the next location isn't a city, It's an underground area. It's an essential part of the region, providing minerals and underground research for many scientists."

"Alright, forward!"

* * *

Two hours later, it seemed like the sun turn doubled the temperature, and we were ready to take a break. Finding a small lake behind a patch of grass, I ran ahead and splashed water in my face, savoring the refreshing liquid on my face.

As I reached down to splash myself again, my eyes came on an unexpected sight. A sharp, long, green serpent popped its head in the water. Surprised, I stumbled backwards. "Augh! W-what is that?!"

I opened my pokedex as Dawn and Mira caught up, also curious.

_Serperior, the Regal Pokemon, It only gives its all against strong opponents who are not fazed by the glare from Serperior's noble eyes."_

"Oh my god, there you are!"

Our heads turned to the voice, to see a girl in a pink and white long sleeve, a yellow mini-skirt, and black tights. Even when I saw her pigtails, it took me a while to recognize her, but Sceptile had no trouble. He ran up to her, shocking the girl, as he grasped her two hands, his eyes replaced by hearts.

"Oh!...who is this?"

"Ah! Sceptile, get off her!"

I got a clear look at her, and my guess was correct. "You're Rosa, that star actor!"

Seeing that I recognized her, she winked and gave the peace sign, "Yup, that's me! And I heard a lot about you, Hoenn Champion!"

Suddenly, a green flash slammed into Sceptile, and the lizard was sent back. The attacker proved to be that Serperior, and the serpent glared harshly at Sceptile, who retaliated with growl.

I held my friend back, "Whoa there buddy, no need to get all offensive!"

Rubbing the back of her head, she sheepishly said, "I'm sorry. Serperior is very defensive of me. He acts as my somewhat bodyguard…"

"No, no, it's quite alright. Sceptile here has a certain affection for you. He's seen every own of your performances and movies. I think his favorites are Brycen-Man and Invaders…"

After thanking me humbly, she turned to my companions, "Ah, I know you! You're Dawn, one of Sinnoh's top rated trainers! And you're Mira a regional finalist! Wow,what great company!" She pointed to a few yards where she had a few things set up. "I was just about to have some drinks. Please join me. It's really hot!"

* * *

"So you're on the trail for this big bad team?! Wow…"

"Yeah, I think they're called Team Chaos."

"Oh dear, I wish I could help, but I'm on tour right now."

Looking around, Dawn exclaimed, "I don't see any cameras…"

"Ahh, that's because we go from city to city, but I was persistent in exploring the region. So while I walk to each location to perform, they fly there and we meet on specific days. As champion of Unova, I may be an actor, but my duty as a trainer is also important to me."

Sensing this as an opportunity, I stood up, "Alright then, what say we take each other for a few rounds? Champion vs Champion."

"I don't see why not. I haven't faced anyone worthwhile in quite some time. Facing another champion will brush up my skills."

I turned to Sceptile, and he eagerly nodded before looking goofily at Rosa, who giggling in response. Dawn rolled her eyes and Mira nodded her head, giving him a thumbs up.

* * *

"Ok, this match will be decided by three one-on-ones. There will be no returning pokemon, and each trainer must throw out pokemon at the same time. Let the battle begin!"

"Go, Carracosta!"

"Tyranitar, Come on out!"

My green dinosaur stomped its way to the field, giving a roar to a water and rock blue turtle pokemon. Hard black rocks covered its body, forming the shell as it had flippers for hands.

"Let's kick this off with Dragon Claw!"

"You won't even touch us. Rollout!"

As Tyranitar charged headfirst, Carracosta rolled up into a ball and tumbled under Tyranitar, tripping the heavy pokemon. Landing stomach first onto the ground, Tyranitar turned its head around and unleashed a powerful Hyper Beam, sending a massive ray of energy, but Carracosta paid attention, and his trainer commanded, "Hydro Pump!", countering the attack with a huge stream of water.

I decided to throw off her plans, saying, "Earthquake!" However, Rosa, only giggled, and continued, "That won't work! Wide Guard!"

Tyranitar stomped on the ground, causing it to shake with such violent behavior that it was tough for anyone to stay on balance, but Carracosta summoned a massive wall that encased the turtle, and the Earthquake had no effect on the pokemon.

"Quick, Aqua Jet!" Carracosta shot through the air, enveloped in a stream of water, but I got ready.

"Rock Tomb!" Many rocks started to fall around Carracosta, as if trying to encase it. Once again, though, Rosa had a counter. "Rock Smash!" Bringing its fin into a semi-fist, the turtle smashed the rocks and unleashed a Blizzard, as a cold wave of snow hit Tyranitar.

"Alright, he's slowed, Low Kick, and Superpower!"

Advancing up to the Armor pokemon, Carracosta tripped Tyranitar, and the Dark-type was too heavy to cushion his fall, and fell hard on his side. Then seeing his opponent and his feet, Carracosta slammed his fist with ridiculous force, causing Tyranitar to run out of energy and faint.

Deflated, I watched as Tyranitar and Carracosta returned. "Down already?" Rosa gave me a small wink and giggle. I swore I heard Dawn mutter a curse or two behind me, but that didn't matter. Rosa's statement was a subtle reminder that her looks were deceiving and so were her tactics. Carracosta was a slow pokemon, but Rosa played the game like a tactician, using my overconfidence to counter and hit harder back. It was hard to believe someone like her was a champion of an entire region. That's probably how other people look at me.

Nevertheless, I straightened myself up, knowing that she had gotten my full attention. I reached for my next pokemon, getting ready to show Rosa what brute strength really is.

"Braviary, take flight!"

"Salamence, let's go!"

A eagle pokemon with blue, red, and white feathers swooped between us, showing off its skill with majesty. However, the moment seeing my dragon letting out a massive roar, the eye test gave Salamence the advantage.

"So this is your best pokemon…"

I lifted a fist and pointed my finger at Salamence, replying, "The battle's only begun. You face my ace pokemon! Salamence!"

On cue, she roared, sending terror and intimidating everyone around.

Rosa gave me a look of sheer courage, and she readied herself. "I won't let up! Braviary, Crush Claw!"

"Neither will we! Salamence Dragon Claw!"

Both brandishing their sharp talons, the two aerial pokemon soared towards each other with great velocity, swooping through the air with such suave, yet ferocious at the same time, using their claws to swipe and scrap at each other.

"Quick, Sky Drop!"

Swooping under Salamence, Braviary latched its talons onto the dragon and tossed down the ground, but fortunately, I shielded her. "Watch out, Defense Curl!"

Salamence curled into a ball, raising its defense just before it hit bottom. The impact left a lot of dust in the air, but Salamence picked itself off the ground and flew back into the air. However, Rosa wasn't done.

"Sky-Attack!"

Covering itself in a blinding light blue glow, the bird rocketed at Salamence, who evaded just as quickly, but the pokemon came from behind twice as fast, and slammed into the dragon's back. She shook the the moderate damage, glaring at the bird.

"Thrash, Keep it up!"

Braviary came again, this time in a blind rage, scratching and pummeling Salamence with all its might. The dragon had taken already a pretty hard hit, and seeing him in this made me a little bit concerned. And the onslaught continued, as the bird seemed tireless in the punishment it was dealing to Salamence, pounding every inch on its body.

Just before I could stop to intervene, Salamence let out a loud roar and she emitted a blast of red and purple energy, and the wave of power shot through the air. And that's when I saw it. The same fire. Her eyes became red.

Just like that one…

"_Salamence, Stop…"_

"…_Outrage…never seen it in action…"_

"…_didn't know she was that powerful…"_

All the images and voices came back to me, and my first instinct was to end this battle before things got out of hand. I pulled out my pokeball, but to no avail as a even more powerful wave overcame my body and I was thrown back, pokeball flying out of hand.

"No!" Looking around, I saw Dawn and Mira on the ground as well as Rosa. We looked up to see Salamence slam its entire body onto Braviary into the ground, making the previous impact seem like nothing. The dragon continued to replicate everything Braviary had done, only amplify it.

Dawn, clearly worried, looked over to me. "Stop her!"

I looked over at Sceptile. "Hey-"

With me spilling another word, Sceptile gave an eager nod and jumped right in, racing towards the fight. Unleashing a Leaf Blade, Sceptile slammed it right at the claw of Salamence, who looked up to see Sceptile, her friend, but in its rage, didn't recognize him.

Salamence then lunged towards Sceptile, letting out a flamethrower, then charging with a Dragon Rush.

Dodging both of those barely, Sceptile hit back with a Slam, pounding his tail with on Salamence's head, sending her back a few feet, just in time so I could return her into the pokeball.

I stood right there, frozen, only hearing my breath go in and out. Then, I saw Rosa tending to her pokemon. I ran up to her, sorrowful.

"Look, I'm so so sorry. Salamence went off on its own and I-"

She stopped me and gave me a sad smile. "Don't worry, I used to deal with the same thing. Thrash as the same ability. I just gave Braviary a Lum Berry to cure itself and calm it down."

I was surprised that first of all, she took it so well, and second, she actually had a solution. "Lum Berry? Does it really cure what Salamence is going through?"

She nodded, "Yup, and it works for another status effect as well!" I looked at her approvingly, "Alright, but I have to say that I got apologize for this…It's all my fault…"

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up at her once again surprised. "Like I said, don't worry. Pokemon battles are like that. You never know what can happen. Tell you what. You can repay by finishing this battle." She held out one last pokeball and looked over at Sceptile. "I have a feeling that Sceptile has gotten all the jitters out yet."

Knowing 100% percent what she meant, I reluctantly agreed. Walking back to my original positions, I glanced over to my friends, who gave me worried faces. Mira gave me a semi-encouraging nod, whereas Dawn gave me a judgmental look.

Ignoring the second expression, I kept my focus on Sceptile, who stepped forward, knowing its time. Rosa winked at him. "Well, Sceptile, you should know your opponent by now. Go Serperior!"

The green snake slithered on again, and gazed at its Hoenn counterpart, who glared back with just as much intimidation. Seeing this standoff hyped me up and pushed the thought of Salamence to the back of my head. My mega bracelet glinted a bit, but I pushed that thought away too, knowing that Sceptile wanted this battle to be equal.

We both called out the first attack.

"Leaf Tornado!"

"Energy Ball"

The Snake whipped a cyclone of sharp leafs, directing the small storm towards Sceptile, who responded with a light green sphere of energy, and both attack collided.

I tried to use this as a distraction and yelled out, "X-Scissor, quick!", but Rosa reacted quickly to my attack, "Wring Out!"

Spiraling itself, Serperior wringed it body, blowing Sceptile a few feet back. Then Rosa continued her setup, "Leech Seed!"

Serperior released a few seeds onto the ground under Sceptile, which quickly grew and latched itself on the Lizard, not holding it back, but it started to glow and Sceptile cringed. Not wanting to fall behind, I tried attacking again. "Magical Leaf!"

A group of leafs coated with mystical light propelled towards Seperior. "I don't think so. Mirror Coat!" This time, a clear but visible shield absorbed the attack, and sent it back twice as fast. Luckily, Sceptile saw it coming and dodged, but not before the ground from underneath him glowed again, sapping a little out of him.

That's when I realized Rosa's strategy. She utilized Serperior as a Zoner, a pokemon that never contacts the opponent, rather, using setup moves and speed to wear them down, then it's strong special attack to finish the job. She must have trained it to develop plenty of stamina to maintain long battles.

That contradicted my style, as I used Sceptile for a close-up special attacker, using his speed stay close and use mild physical attacks to combo then finish with a strong special attack. I needed to cancel out this Leech Seed, as it was take Sceptile's health little by little. I took a quick glance at the ground, to see the tough brown terrain, that had been caused due to the damage from the previous match.

"Grassy Terrain!"

Sceptile's body glowed green, and grass replaced the once rough ground, and it seemed to heal Sceptile a little bit, giving his body a bit of a glow. Then, I followed up with a "Secret Power!".

Vines popped out of the field and whipped Serperior, and after the attack, the snake had to take several deep breaths, then its eyes started to close.

"Is he falling asleep?!"

I snickered. "Secret Power, when used on Grassy Terrain, can put a pokemon to sleep. Sorry, but it looks like your Serperior got the short end of the stick. Solar Beam!"

Using his bulbs to attract sunlight, Sceptile let out a massive beam of solar light and it slammed into the drowsy Serperior. The snake was tossed several feet back, but now wasn't the time to stop. "Keep on going, Focus Blast!"

Sceptile concentrated hard, then launched the mahogany colored sphere, but I could see Rosa calling out "Mirror Coat!". That's when I said, "Don't let it hit! Night Slash!"

Dashing with acceleration, Sceptile stopped right before the Mirror Coat and Focus Blast and slashed right through both attacks, and was about to use his arm to hit Serperior when, "Aqua Tail!"

Serperior, not wanting to give up any ground covered his tail in blue and struck my Night Slash, and the power of both attacks sent each one flying. It wasn't long before they both got back up again, and resumed that standoff. I looked over at Sceptile, and encouraged, "Alright it's time to end this!"

Rosa replied, "I couldn't agree more!"

"Frenzy Plant!"

"Leaf Storm!"

It was quite a sight, seeing two of the most powerful Grass-type attacks just running straight towards each other. Sceptile, unleashing an array of roots and vines from the ground, and Serperior, summoning a hurricane of plants and leafs, built the anticipation with two loud roars.

The force from the attacks were unreal and Dawn had to hold on to Mira, and for the second time in a battle, both trainers were thrown back.

Suddenly, a tree, shaken from the impact, cracked and toppled over, just over Rosa, as the girl looked up at the last second to see the timber four feet from her head, and she screamed.

"ROSA!"

The crash never came. The trunk had stopped just a few inches over Rosa's head as we saw a green figure hold up the tree.

"Sceptile!"

He tossed the tree over and looked back at his rival, who instead of looking at him with judgment, gazed at him with a soft look. Then, a mysterious force collided with Sceptile, and the pokemon was shocked to see Rosa giving him a hug, thanking him again and again. Dawn smiled as Mira cheered.

Then my best friend glanced over to me, looking at me with those yellow eyes that soon turned into hearts, and I could laugh my eyes and chuckle.

**I hope everyone enjoyed the guest appearance by Rosa. She is probably one of my favorite game characters and having already set up the fact that she is a celebrity, I felt that it wouldn't have been bad to put her in. Will she be a main staple in this story? Doubt it, but if I could, I think I might be able to bring her back. **

**Anyways, I'm not sure when or if I will update over this next month, considering that it is the holidays. If I don't, then don't be surprised an Happy Holidays to you all! If I do, then please stayed tuned and thank you for reading and keeping up with this story!**

**As always, read and review!**


	19. Nothing Like A Nighttime Battle!

**What's up guys? So I wanted to pull out a chapter right before Christmas, but we were hosting a party, so I couldn't find the time. So right after Christmas, I got right to work! Hope you guys enjoy!**

"I apologize once again, I have put you in so much danger…"

"No, no, no. It's fine. Like I said, I'm happy nothing happened. It was an amazing battle, really."

Dawn came toward us, "So where will you go?"

Rosa looked behind her, seeing nothing but nature. "I have no idea, it's going to be a week before my next part of my tour, so I'm just gonna explore!"

She turned around, giving Dawn the mischievous smile. "Dawn…coming her to check up on your boyfriend? I wasn't trying to take him away…"

Upon hearing this, Dawn's face became red and she started stuttered out excuses as I began to laugh, "Hahaha, your face is like a tomato!"

"Shut up!"

"Well, it's time I leave. You guys should be off to your next gym battle!"

"Right, I hope we can see each other again some time!"

"You bet!"

And before she left, she gave a small peck on the cheek to Sceptile.

Funny how he can survive a Leaf Storm and Aqua Tail, but a kiss to the cheek is a One Hit KO…

The lush green trees slowly turned into a valley on the side of a mountain. The path became green grass which were sprouting all over. However, the slope of the mountain wasn't steep at all, rather it just slowly ascended. A small river flowed to our left, intersecting our path as we jumped over rocks to cross. We sat down on the some larger stones to rest.

Sceptile dived down into the slowing streaming water, dousing and cleansing his body. I bit into a small snack bar all the while peeking at Dawn in the corner of my eye, as she was looking at her map for information.

"Well, we're at this river, I think the facility should be a mile ahead. "

"Why does the facility have to be underground?"

"It says that this specific part is full of minerals and materials that scientists from many different regions come to see."

"You think Team Chaos have to do anything with this?"

She kicked up an eyebrow, "Does everything have to be with Team Chaos for you?"

I shrugged, "Well, you can't deny that what we have seen has been dangerous, maybe even life-threatening. Come on, even you-"

"Just stop. Relax. If you let it go too much into that thick head of yours, it's gonna nag you call the time. We're going to the next city to explore and find out more about this region. That's our goal."

"It's getting kinda dark, huh?"

"Yeah, there's a lodge just up the road. That's mostly for scientists and workers of the facility, but they also let trainers sleep there as well."

We made it to the lodge, and having never stayed the night in one before, I admit, I was impressed. The insides were just like a huge cabin, but with four fireplaces placed in different sections of the main lobby. Smooth, brown wood were brightened by the flames, and we heard the chattering of scientists, lumberjacks, and hikers.

Outside was two long motels, each housing about 150 rooms. Unlike the lobby, they were made of our gray stone.

Walking up the receptionist, we asked for a room.

"You're in luck. We have only three rooms left."

"Wow, you must be very busy for this time of the year, and it's not even winter."

She smiled to us in response. "Yes, in the summer, this is one of the region's best places for hiking and also when scientists can use mining and other researchers to dig up rocks and minerals. The winter is also busy, obviously for the snow."

Taking our key, we walked back outside, where we walked to the room with our number. Our room, despite the chilly weather outside, was nice and toasty. A furnace was in the backend of our room, two beds lined up in parallel on both sides of the room. A television was perched right on top of the furnace, and a desk stood next to one of the beds.

I claimed on the beds by jumping on it, grabbing the remote. Switching on the television, I flipped to the sports channel, watching the Pokemon Basketball Association, as the Viridian Rhydons were down by 5 against the Blackthorn Kingdras. Personally, I was a fan of the Fortree Altarias, but they started to suck this year.

Dawn sat down across from me and took out a book to read.

"Mira shall go and look around. It's only 7:25."

We turned our heads and Dawn asked, "Do you want me to come with you?"

Sceptile grunted, and he walked up to Mira and patted her on the shoulder.

I turned my attention back on the game, "I guess there's our answer".

"Ok, stay safe you two!"

*Third Person POV*

Walking outside, Sceptile and Mira enjoyed the crisp, fresh air of the environment, hearing the sounds of pokemon around them and the rustling of grass and trees.

"Sceptile-san, will Mira ever be a pokemon master?"

The reptile just looked at her, his deep, yellow eyes egging her to proceed.

"Sceptile-san is so lucky to have Brendan as his trainer. Brendan-senpai's everything a pokemon could hope for. Strong, determined, but most of all courageous."

They sat down and laid back, glancing at the stars, mesmerized at the brightness and the display of such natural wonders. Mira looked over at her friend's pokemon, but Sceptile was gazing not in wonder, but more of thought. Then he jumped up and pulled Mira up with him. Gesturing for her to stay at the location, he walked about fifteen feet away from her.

To her surprise, he turned around suddenly and unleashed his blades, which glowed green in the dark night, and he cried out his name as he got in his battle position.

Taking the hint, Mira smiled and nodded. "Ok, Sceptile-san! Get ready!"

"Go! Thunderus-Therian!"

A massive crack of lightning slammed on the ground, and dark clouds started to hover overhead. Another crack of lightning and suddenly a blue and white pokemon flashed before Mira. It was a dragon-like pokemon. It had a purple lower half ending with a black spiked tail. Above its mouth was a white moustache that was also its fangs. The claws were covered with a white cloud and along its hair.

Needless to say, Sceptile was shocked. He expected Alakazam or Hydreigon, not a legendary. How did she even get a pokemon like this?

He smiled. Now he was pumped up. This may be completely out of his mind, but he was hyped. It's not everyday where you get to face a legendary, albeit one of the most random legendary sightings in his life.

Mira was a bit timid. She didn't want to pull out Thunderus all the time, seeing that its power was too much. However, this moment with Sceptile, got her really excited. Seeing any of her friends, Dawn or Brendan battling, for some reason, gave her chills. And the fact that Sceptile was across that battlefield was no different.

Battling put her in an altered atmosphere. Every sense was heightened. Every moment was seen. Every noise was amplified. This was the thrill of being a trainer and Mira felt this the minute she first used her Abra. This feeling never changed or gone away.

She took a deep breath. This may have been a friendly battle, but both parties were going with their all. However, they had different tactics in mind. Sceptile, fighting without his trainer, was going to rely on instinct. Strategy would come later. Mira was already planning on her attack, but her thoughts were cut short, as Sceptile had taken off, blades flashing green, as he took off with blinding speed.

Dawn's ears perked up from her book, thinking that she heard a light thunder clap. She looked over at Brendan, whose eyes were glued to the screen, as Blackthorn and Viridian were tied with 10 seconds left.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Thunderus, Discharge!"

The Legendary's body emitted a powerful wave of lightning which halted Sceptile's attack.

"Thunderbolt!"

Lightning stuck from the clouds, but Sceptile, relying on his sense, dodged each on with accuracy, then unleashing a powerful Dragon Pulse.

The purple ray of light squeezed between the bolts of lighting, hitting Thunderus, but the pokemon wasn't fazed.

Pressing harder, Sceptile raced up the legendary, swiping left and right with a Leaf Blade.

"Parry with an Iron Tail!"

Thunderus-Therian's tail glowed metallic gray, and slammed into the chest of Sceptile, sending the pokemon flying back. Sceptile clicked his tongue, and readied a Leaf Storm, sending Thunderus-Therian into a storm of wind and sharp leaves. Bouncing up into the air, Sceptile readied an Energy Ball, a green sphere forming in his hand.

"Quick, respond with Focus Blast!"

A similar projectile took form on the other side, and both pokemon released at each other, and the attacks went a moderate sized wave of unseen energy, forming Sceptile back, and the pokemon landed gracefully down, looking up to Thunderus.

"Wild Charge!"

Shrouding it's entire body in electricity, The Bolt Strike Pokemon swooped down and shot itself to Sceptile, who countered with an X-Scissor. However, he underestimated Thunderus' attack, and Sceptile could barely hold on against the force that Thunderus had applied when they collided. His clawed feet crunched into the soil, and he gritted his teeth.

Gathering all his strength, Sceptile pushed forward, and opened up his arms. Then quickly, in a swift motion, proceeding to land a maelstrom of blows to Thunderus. A punch to shoulder, a slash to waist, a swipe to the arm. Sceptile poured on the onslaught, somehow managing to get even quicker with each hit as his training with Brendan came into play.

His opponent didn't let up either. While he had the slight advantage on speed, Thunderus did a good job in minimizing the hits that Sceptile delivered, and deflecting the heavy ones.

The hits kept coming, and Sceptile started to expose more holes in the legendary's defense. Slowly but surely, Sceptile would land one hit, then another, then another. Suddenly, he had opened up Thunderus, and the Electric/Flying type for a moment took a misstep by trying to land a slash with his claw, as it severely missed.

Charging one blade with a green power and the other from the night, Sceptile, in close combat, used both Night Slash and Leaf Blade, cutting past Thunderus. The power of the two attacks at once clearly left a mark, and Thunderus grunted out loudly in pain, collapsing on the ground.

"Thunderus, can you get up?"

The pokemon, still able to fight, was just about to stand when Sceptile, wanting to end it now, unleashed a Frenzy Plant, since Solar Beam would give Thunderus too much time. Rows of Ten foot tall roots rose from the ground, and streamed towards Thunderus.

Sensing the powerful attack, Thunderus rose, and raised one hand to the sky and one towards Sceptile. In a flash, Lightning had struck its hand, and using its body has a conductor and director, Thunderus sent the attack straight at the Frenzy Plant.

"Ok, I'm sure I heard something."

The game had entered overtime, and Viridian was up by two.

Brendan turned to Dawn. "Still didn't hear anything. You have one crazy imagination up there."

Both pokemon laid on the ground, each knocked out by the spectacular and awesome attacks. Thunderus layed bruised and beaten while Sceptile's skin was midly burned from lightning. Mira rushed over to the closest pokemon, Sceptile, healing with a full restore before heading over to give her pokemon the same treatment.

"That was a great fight, Sceptile-san."

Still feeling the side effects from the fight, Sceptile reluctantly nodded. He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, giving her an encouraging smile on his face, as if he was reassuring her that she had a bright future not only as a pokemon trainer, but as a kid and a person.

They had gazed the stars some more, once again enthralled in the beauty of each and every shining twinkle. Mira would give stories to Sceptile of her past adventures, like where she first met Dawn and how she first won a Gym Leader Match. Sceptile just looked at her, giving her his acknowledgement and undivided attention, listening to stories that differed greatly from his trainer, mostly because Mira's personality and upbringing also was different.

After an hour, they returned back to the room to find Dawn fast asleep, her book still open just beside her. Brendan was still awake, still watching television. The previous game had just ended in a Blackthorn victory, as the player had hit the game-winning shot with 2 seconds left. Now, he was watching the replay of the Canalave Bastiodons traveling to Unova to take on the Nimbasa Zebstrikas.

Hearing them come in, he turned his head and smiled. "Oh good, you guys are back." He nodded to the sleeping beauty. "She was so worried about you two. Says that she even heard lightning and explosions. Yeah right."

Sceptile and Mira looked over at each other and smiled.

**Going to be honest, I felt that the battle was a bit lackadaisical, but I really tried to give Mira a boost, since I love her and Sceptile a lot! Really liked this battle. Please Read and Review!**


End file.
